


El hombre de Arena

by Nagash



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Slavery, Sexual Tension, Sexual Toys, Whipping
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagash/pseuds/Nagash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo es un joven actor de éxito con una personalidad complicada y unos deseos oscuros que no se atreve a confesar a su novio En uno de sus rodajes conoce a Thorin, un hombre misterioso que está dispuesto a hacer realidad todas sus fantasías. </p><p>Bilbo acepta pasar una sola noche con él para cumplirlas al fin, sin saber que Thorin tiene otros planes para él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> En primer lugar, gracias a los que vayáis a leer mi historia. Es la primera que escribo y me he lanzado a un ámbito bastante inusual para mí, el sadomasoquismo. No soy partidaria del non-con, pero me apetecía escribir algo fuerte y necesitaba algunos recursos de los que dispone el non-con. 
> 
> No es una buena historia, ni buena literatura, ni un relato con personajes de grandes matices ni complejos. No esperéis eso porque no lo va a ser. No soy tan buena. 
> 
> Es sexo. Algo sexual, animal. Pasiones y fantasias en estado puro. Va a contener cosas cada vez más fuertes según vayan avanzando los capítulos. De modo que, si a alguien no le gusta alguna o es más sensible a algunas de las etiquetas de la historia, recomiendo que no lo lean. No es una historia de besos románticos ni sutilezas. 
> 
> Iré añadiendo advertencias según avancen los capítulos  
> En cuanto al disclaimer.....estos personajes no me pertenecen ni hago esto con ánimo de lucro bla bla bla bla.... ya os sabéis el resto.

Capítulo 1

Se escuchó un gemido, un lamento a medio camino entre el dolor y el placer. 

Su cuerpo arqueado de forma inverosímil contra la mesa. Sus cuatro extremidades atadas a cada esquina, imposibilitando su escape, mientras que aquel hombre introducía un dildo en su agujero sin piedad.

El artilugio vibraba, un sonido obsceno que enmascaraba el sonido de su cuerpo al abrirse sin reservas a aquella brutal invasión. 

\- Te gusta ¿verdad?- Bilbo gimió lastimeramente, sin saber muy bien si suplicarle detenerse o que no parase nunca. Sentía su torturado orificio latir, irritado y excitado a partes iguales. No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba ese hombre castigándolo de aquella manera. Sólo sabía que no podía más.

Sentía sus pezones duros como piedras erguirse, deseosos de una caricia. Su miembro, excitado hasta el limite. Un pesado anillo metálico oprimía su base, imposibilitando su liberación. Su lengua se restregaba contra sus labios, humedeciéndolos mientras que dejaba escapar gemidos roncos, rotos por el placer.

El hombre retiró el dildo de su dilatado agujero, dejándolo descansar sobre su perineo, masajeando la zona con la vibración. Torturando más a Bilbo.

\- No...- Gimió necesitado, suplicando clemencia.

Casi al instante el hombre pellizcó uno de sus pezones y lo retorció hasta que Bilbo gimió medio de dolor medio de placer. Ni el propio Bilbo era capaz de distinguir la diferencia ya.

\- No te he dado permiso para hablar.- Sentenció el hombre, tirando de su pezón tan fuerte que obligo al más joven a arquearse para evitar que se lo arrancara. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, luchando para que ningún gemido o palabra saliera de su garganta. Suplicando en silencio que aquel hombre continuara. Que le retorciera los pezones hasta arrancárselos, que le metiera el vibrador hasta desgarrarlo si quería pero que por favor no se detuviera. El dolor era fácil de llevar. El fuego interno que se había propagado desde su bajo estómago al resto de su cuerpo no. 

\- Mucho mejor.- Agregó. Una sonrisa satisfecha teñía sus palabras. Apartó el vibrador, ignorando el estremecimiento que provocó en el más joven y el intento de suplica que logró acallar antes de verbalizarse. Dejó el dildo a un lado y miró al joven que tenía a su merced con hambre, deleitándose con lo que veían sus ojos. Con el sudor que mojaba sus rizos caoba, pegándolos a su frente perlada y brillante. Sus labios, rojos por la sangre, humedecidos y torturados por sus dientes. Sus pezones erguidos y listos para él. Su pene, erecto, duro, algo amoratado por la presión del anillo y las múltiples negaciones de su culminación. Sus temblorosas piernas. Estaba perfecto.

Alargó su mano y acaricio suavemente la punta de su hombría. Una solitaria gota recorría su superficie, creando un surco que recorría su estirada piel hasta su glande. Se llevó la mano a la boca y saboreo su esencia con deleite.

\- Delicioso...- Se cernió sobre él, envolviendo con la palma de su mano su torturada masculinidad para comenzar a acariciarla en un ritmo lento y desesperante.

Bilbo se estremeció al notarlo. Un gemido ahogado abandonó su garganta sin que fuera incapaz de detenerlo. Momento que apechó aquel hombre para inclinarse sobre él y tomar sus labios. Lamiendo el rastro de sangre que había en ellos y violando su boca con su lengua en un beso fuero y dominante que parecía tener como fin acabar con las reservas de aire de sus pulmones.

Lo notó gemir contra su boca, agitándose bajo sus caricias. Levantó su otra mano y retorció el otro pezón hasta que lo sintió paralizado bajo su mano. Incapaz de moverse o siquiera hablar. Sometido por completo, como el quería. 

Una vez que notó su rendición, llevó su mano desde el pezón hasta su irritado orificio mientras seguía violando su boca con su lengua.

El hombre desató sus tobillos y le obligó a flexionar sus rodillas hasta llevarlas a su pecho, abriéndolas allí hasta tenerlo completamente expuesto y a su merced. Ató sus tobillos y sus muslos, nuevamente, para mantenerlo en esa posición.

Se apartó momentáneamente para observar su entrada, roja, palpitante, ávida de más.- Mírate...- Susurró ronco mientras acariciaba aquel pasaje con sus dedos índice y corazón.-...eres una autentica puta...- Bilbo gimió, notando un latigazo sobre su hombría al oír palabras tan sucias. El hombre suspiró excitado mientras volvía a acariciar -esta vez con tres dedos- su entrada que se abría a él sin reparos y deseosa.-...llevo horas jugando con tu culo y aún así quieres más.- Metió los dedos en su cuerpo sin piedad. Bilbo gimió, arqueando su cuerpo y echando su cabeza hacía atrás todo lo que pudo.- Podría meter los cinco dedos ahora y ni los notarias.- Hizo énfasis mientras introducía el meñique, añadiéndolo a los otros tres.- Podría meter el puño entero y follarte con él y no tendrías suficiente.- Bilbo lloró desesperado ante la idea. Horrorizado y deseoso. Temeroso y excitado. Deseaba aquello. Deseaba su puño dentro de él, violándolo hasta que se desmayara. El mero pensamiento lo excitó hasta marearlo.- ¿Eso quieres?- El hombre saco sus dedos para añadir el pulgar a la ecuación, volviendo a meterlos después lentamente, sin prisa.- ¿Quieres mi puño dentro de ti? ¿Quieres correrte con mi mano en tu culo? ¿Quieres venirte así, Bilbo? ¿Quieres correrte como la zorra que eres?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Por favor!... ¡Lo quiero! Quiero correrme así, por favor ¡Fóllame!- Intento moverse hacía la mano para acelerar el proceso, para que se la metiera más rápido. Pero aquel hombre, inmisericorde, la detuvo y empujó a Bilbo por las caderas para impedir su movimiento.

\- Pídelo bien... te la meteré tan hondo que me sentirás durante días.- Masajeó su orificio con los cinco dedos sin meterlos más aún. Llevó su otra mano a su miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo hasta que oyó al más joven sollozar.

\- Por favor, amo... os lo suplico. Quiero que me metáis el puño... - Su visión estaba nublada por las lágrimas y por el placer. Sentía su cabeza dar vueltas, al borde del desmayo, incapaz de soportar más aquella despiadada estimulación sin colapsar.- ...os quiero tan hondo como podáis llegar... quiero sentiros durante días.

Sin mediar palabra, retiro el anillo de metal de su amoratado miembro y continuo introduciendo su mano en el pasaje de su cuerpo, lentamente, tortuosamente. Dilatando aún más su agujero, aplastando su próstata sin piedad.

Bilbo contuvo la respiración mientras sentía como la mano llegaba a la parte mas ancha. Llorando excitado, abriendo su cuerpo sin reservas. Sintiendo como su liberación se acercaba al fin...

________

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Su respiración acelerada, sus pupilas dilatadas por la excitación y, entre sus piernas, una enorme erección frustrada e insatisfecha.

\- Mierda... ¡Joder!

Apagó de un manotazo el despertador de su mesilla de noche. El maldito artefacto del diablo que le había privado de el sueño más excitante que había tenido en meses. 

Se sentó sobre la cama y hundió la cara entre sus manos, gruñendo colérico. 

Una cálida mano comenzó a acariciar su cadera en un reconfortante masaje.

\- Buenos días.- Susurró a su espalda el otro ocupante de su cama mientras se levantaba y rodeaba la cintura de Bilbo entre sus brazos, besando su hombro cariñosamente.- ¿Has dormido bien?

\- No...digo sí... más o menos...sí...creo que sí.- Farfulló entre dientes sin saber exactamente qué contestar. La verdad es que no había respuesta buena a esa pregunta.- Voy a ducharme.- Saltó de la cama, apartando los cálidos brazos de su novio, y se dirigió al baño. Tenía que meterse en la ducha y masturbarse a gusto antes de hacerse daño -o hacer daño a alguien- con la enorme erección que tenia entre las piernas.

Se metió en la ducha de un salto y abrió el grifo del agua, estaba ligeramente fría, sin molestarse en regularlo para darse calor. Realmente él ardía por dentro. 

Apoyó su mano contra la pared de la ducha y tomó su erección entre sus dedos para comenzar a atenderla. Un suspiro de frustración escapó de sus labios. Así no era como debería haberse corrido. Debería haberse corrido con el puño de un desconocido en su trasero, moliendo su próstata hasta que le hubiese arrancado hasta la última gota de pasión contenida de sus testículos. No masturbándose solo en la ducha de un hotel mientras su novio remoloneaba en la habitación de al lado. 

Cerró los ojos y evocó en su memoria aquel sueño. La madera bajo su espalda, la textura de las cuerdas contra sus muñecas y tobillos. La sensación de aquel anillo sobre su pene, retrasando deliciosamente su liberación. El dildo... la forma en que vibraba en su interior, la agonía de tenerlo dentro y al mismo tiempo la desesperación de sentir como salía de su cuerpo privándolo de aquella sensación tan maravillosa. 

Pronto sus suspiros se transformaron en gemidos y su mano comenzó a moverse sobre su miembro a un ritmo errático y contundente. Quería correrse. Quería liberarse de aquel deseo frustrado y olvidarse de él. Aquello no podía ser sano para su mente. No podía ser bueno tener esas fantasías en su cabeza.

Aceleró su mano, intentando acabar cuanto antes. Sintiendo su excitación encerrada en la parte baja de su estómago, deseosa de salir pero sin el estímulo necesario para hacerlo. 

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su rostro, llena de frustración y agonía. No podía correrse. No así. Apoyó la cabeza contra la mano que descansaba sobre la pared, soportando el peso de su cuerpo y gimió lastimeramente, frustrado y furioso.

Una traviesa mano acarició su trasero.- Ey... Si ibas a venir a hacer esto haberme llamado.- La voz de su novio lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se dio la vuelta para encararlo y lo vio sonreirle juguetón. 

La verdad es que era muy atractivo. La viva imagen de un dios. Alto, de hombros anchos. Tenía el pelo negro rizado y unos ojos tan azules que quitaban el hipo. Y su cuerpo... amplio y musculoso. Cuando lo vio ante él -desnudo y mojado- se mordió el labio de puro deseo al imaginar como éste lo empotraba contra la pared y se lo follaba tan fuerte que no podía ni gritar. Como lo ponía a cuatro patas, esposando sus manos al grifo de la ducha mientras se dedicaba a torturar su entrada con el hidromasaje hasta hacer que se viniera sin siquiera tocarlo mientras le apretaba tan fuerte los pezones que los tendría irritados durante semanas, incapaz de soportar siquiera el roce de la camiseta contra ellos.

Sólo de pensarlo se estaba excitando más de lo que estaba. Cerró los ojos, intentando reprimir la estela de fantasías que desfilaban por su mente en ese escenario. Aquello nunca sucedería. No con Smaug.

Se habían conocido hacía más de un dos en el trabajo. Bilbo era un joven y talentoso actor incipiente y Smaug un representante contratado por sus padres para ayudarle con su prometedora carrera. En aquellos días Bilbo tenía 17 y Smaug 29. Era sexy y atractivo, con su mirada tan morbosa que Bilbo estuvo a punto de ponerse de rodillas, bajarle los pantalones y chupársela allí mismo. Lo deseó tanto y tan intensamente que aquella noche acabaron en el apartamento del mayor. Fue increíble. Aquella noche se quedó grabada en su memoria como una de las más tórridas de su vida. Por lo que no fue de extrañar que aquella noche se repitiera el resto de la semana, y del mes, y casi sin darse cuenta estaban saliendo formalmente. 

Bilbo lo quería, de eso no había duda. El sexo era increíble cuando empezaron y cuando sus padres se enteraron de que salía con su representante 12 años mayor que él se lo prohibieron categóricamente, cosa que, por supuesto, fue una razón de más para continuar con aquella relación. Molestar a sus padres siempre había sido el mejor aliciente para sus motivaciones personales. 

Por desgracia la motivación de molestar a sus padres se evaporó en cuanto Smaug se presentó en su casa, vestido con su mejor traje y pidiendo formalmente la bendición de sus padres para continuar con su relación. No fue muy difícil que se la dieran. Era un hombre guapo, inteligente, con un buen trabajo y realmente le estaba ayudando mucho con su carrera. En cuestión de un mes sus padres claudicaron y lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos a la familia. Todo ello, por supuesto, para la desgracia del pobre Bilbo, que la idea de hacer algo que le gustara a sus padres le hastiaba más que ir a misa los domingos. 

Y en lo que respecta al sexo. Bueno. Al principio no tuvo queja. Smaug era un amante apasionado y tierno. Por desgracia, tras un año de relación, la pasión y la dulzura se le habían quedado un poco cortas a Bilbo. Él deseaba más. Explorar más a fondo sus oscuras fantasías y sus necesidades más indecibles. Él siempre lo había sabido. Se conocía bien. Desde su adolescencia supo que él no podía conformarse sólo con el sexo normal. Él tenía deseos ocultos en los que un amo despiadado lo sometía a sus caprichos y mandatos y lo follaba sin piedad mientras él suplicaba por más. Sueños en los que era atado e inmovilizado mientras su amo follaba su boca y se corría en su garganta mientras pellizcaba sus pezones hasta hacerlo gritar. 

Bilbo tenía necesidades que necesitaban ser atendidas.

Por desgracia, cuando una noche de charla poscoital confesó a su novio una de sus fantasías más lights, descubrió la verdadera cara de su perfecto novio. Él era un tipo corriente en el sexo. Chapado a la antigua y de férreos principios morales respecto a lo que estaba bien o no. Y, hacer daño a su pareja o humillarla, no entraba en su definición de bueno. 

No. Definitivamente no haría eso. Smaug no disfrutaría del dolor de Bilbo ni aunque ese dolor supusiera el éxtasis de éste. Ninguna discusión o charla amigable lograron hacerle cambiar de idea y Bilbo, harto de sentirse mal por esos deseos, los enterró en lo más profundo de su mente. Relegándolos al olvido. 

Lo que Bilbo no sabía era que, a la mente se la puede engañar pero al cuerpo no. El cuerpo sabe. El sueño de la noche anterior era prueba de ello. Sus pasiones prohibidas habían comenzado a emerger de las profundidades de su mente. Recordándole sus frustraciones. Recordándole que estaba incompleto. 

Sin darse cuenta de cómo había sucedido. Smaug lo había tomado entre sus brazos y lo abrazaba tiernamente mientras lo besaba, dulce y dedicado. Lo sintió acariciar su espalda hasta llegar a sus glúteos, apretándolos entre sus dedos y atrayéndolo más hacía él para atrapar sus erecciones entre sus cuerpos. Bilbo era más bajo que él, por lo que notaba la erección del mayor restregarse contra su barriga cadenciosamente mientras que la suya rozaba las caderas del mayor.

Smaug comenzó a descender por su cuerpo. Besando y adorando cada parte que podía con sus labios, su lengua y sus manos. Intentando incitar al más joven, quién no necesitaba más ayuda para ello. Las reminiscencias del sueño de aquella noche aún seguían presentes en su cuerpo. Facilitándole el camino a su novio.

Se puso de rodillas frente a él y acarició su pene entre sus dedos mientras miraba a Bilbo juguetón.- Un poco ansiosos ¿no?- Besó la punta de su miembro y lo mordió lentamente. Sacando de Bilbo un lastimero suspiro.

\- Hazlo...- Suplicó Bilbo. Deseoso de terminar. Ya no le importaba satisfacer sus deseos, sólo quería liberarse.

Smaug lo obedeció casi al instante. Introduciéndoselo en la boca, saboreando su piel y su esencia con deleite. Bilbo se apoyó contra la pared, incapaz de soportar más el temblor de sus piernas mientras su novio trabajaba sobre él lento y suave. Sin siquiera saber la angustia que provocaba en el más joven.

\- Más rápido...- Ordenó en un suspiro. Smaug obedeció. Acelerando el ritmo, masajeando sus testículos mientras lo sentía venirse en su boca con un gemido grutal.

Se mantuvo contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Disfrutando de la satisfacción de ese exiguo éxtasis. Smaug se puso de pies y lo abrazó con ternura, sonriendo al ver la cara de deleite de su joven novio.

Bilbo abrió los ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa como un autómata. No estaba feliz. Para nada. Pero había aprendido a fingirlo tan bien que los gestos de pretendida felicidad escapaban de su boca sin siquiera pretenderlo. 

\- Nada como un orgasmo matutino para empezar el día ¿eh?- Cuestionó Smaug apoyando su frente contra la del otro. Bilbo sonrió de nuevo, sin sentirlo realmente.

\- Y que lo digas...- Respondió el más joven. Bajo su mirada y vio la aun erguida erección de su novio. Intentó alcanzarla con una de sus manos para atenderla mientras intentaba ponerse de rodillas ante él y devolverle el favor. Realmente aquello era mejor. Cuando estaba de rodillas frente a su pareja podía cerrar los ojos y dejar a su mente volar, fingiendo que era un amo perverso que lo tenía ahí subyugado a la fuerza. Sin embargo, para su desgracia, Smaug lo detuvo a medio camino y volvió a ponerlo en pie.

\- Es tarde, debemos irnos. Pasan a recogernos en menos de una hora y aún tienes que desayunar y repasar el guión.- Reguló la temperatura del agua para que estuviese más tibia y comenzó a limpiar a su novio y a sí mismo.

\- ¡A la mierda el rodaje!- Se abrazó a él y se acercó a su oído para susurrar.- Que les jodan a todos. Yo prefiero quedarme aquí todo el día...- Mordisqueó la oreja del moreno cadenciosamente.- ...chupándotela hasta que me duelan las mandíbulas.

El moreno sonrió ante las ocurrencias del menor. Se separó de él lentamente y le besó en la frente mientras seguía limpiándolos a los dos.- Me encantaría hacer eso pero no podemos. Tenemos que trabajar.- Bilbo suspiró decaído. No esperaba otra cosa, la verdad. A veces Bilbo echaba de menos los primeros meses de relación. Meses tórridos de pasión desbordante. Meses en los que se pasaban días en la cama deleitándose el uno al otro sin querer o poder levantarse. Meses en los que veía verdadero ardor en los ojos de Smaug. Pasión real. Fuego. 

El moreno vio la decepción en sus ojos. Lo besó en los labios y lo miró serio.- Hoy es el último día de rodaje. Piensa en ello. Luego tendremos una semana aquí de vacaciones para los dos solos.- Volvió a besarle.- Te prometo que será la semana más especial de tu vida. Esta noche cenamos juntos ¿te parece?

Bilbo forzó otra sonrisa de nuevo, asintiendo. Tendría que conformarse.

********************

Una hora después estaba arreglado y listo, montándose en un coche de camino al set mientras ojeaba sin ganas las últimas lineas de su guión. Smaug iba a su lado hablando por teléfono con los auriculares mientras cerraba los últimos detalles de su nuevo contrato. Una película de superheroes, con muchos efectos especiales, actores famosos y un éxito cantado antes siquiera del rodaje. Una gran oportunidad para su carrera, sin duda, aunque bien podría ser una de esas pelis con orgías y mucho sexo gratuito con algún actor cachitas de Hollywood. Eso podría hacerlo hasta gratis.

Bilbo ni siquiera lo sabía -o puede que sí pero temiera reconocérselo- pero estaba harto de su trabajo. Estaba harto de lo viajes, el estrés, harto de ver como todo el mundo se acercaba a él por interés y, al mismo tiempo, darse cuenta de cuán insignificante era para la gente. Estaba harto de no poder salir a la calle sin encontrarse con fans entusiastas que habían visto todas sus pelis y que lo adoraban mucho pero no lo dejaban vivir. Y cuando no eran los fans, eran los putos fotógrafos deseosos de pillarlo en alguna foto comprometida. Casi no tenia amigos, ya que había comenzado como actor -obligado por sus padres- a los 4 años y su madre lo llevo a su primer casting. Nunca tuvo oportunidad de ir al colegio como el resto de niños de su edad. Sus padres jamás se pararon a preguntarle si eso era lo que él quería. A decir verdad, nadie, nunca se había parado a preguntarle lo que él quería o necesitaba. Al parecer, todos lo sabían mejor que él. 

Cuando tenía 14 años rodó su primera película importante. Al final de los rodajes todos ellos se reunían y fumaban hierba mientras bebían y se divertían entre sí. Bilbo comenzó a fumar hierba entonces. Como desahogo de todo. Como desahogo al estrés, a sus frustraciones, al odio que sentía por sus padres por haberlo metido en ese mundo y haberle minado moralmente tanto que se sentía sin fuerzas de escapar de él. Sus padres no tardaron en enterarse y fue peor, ya que comenzaron a acompañarlo a todos los rodajes para asegurarse de que no se continuara con sus malos hábitos. No fue hasta empezar a salir con Smaug formalmente que le levantaron la vigilancia y dejaron de seguirlo a todas partes como perritos falderos. Para su desgracia, Smaug tampoco lo dejó portarse mal y, aunque le molestaba menos que sus progenitores, Bilbo seguía sin poder hacer lo que él quería. Como en la cama, como en todo lo demás.

A decir verdad, los únicos momentos de felicidad absoluta y de libertad que recordaba había sido en sus primeras vacaciones con Smaug. Tenía 2 meses libres antes de comenzar su nuevo proyecto y decidieron pasar un mes entero en la casa de campo de la familia de su novio. En un pequeño pueblo de Inglaterra con pocos habitantes, naturaleza y espacios abiertos donde poder desaparecer. Era primavera y el campo estaba precioso. Se pasaron un mes comiendo, durmiendo y follando como dos conejos en celo. Bilbo se perdía bajo los árboles del bosque y se sentaba bajo su sombra mientras leía un libro. Sin nadie que lo molestara, siendo libre de hacer lo que quería. 

Se sintió sin aire cuando escuchó como Smaug cerraba el trato con la nueva productora. No quería aquello. De pronto en ese coche faltaba el aire. Abrió la ventana y respiró el aroma húmedo de las montañas. Un olor fresco e intenso que llenó cada rincón de sus pulmones y lo relajó casi al instante. Abrió los ojos para contemplar el paisaje y sonrió ante la belleza que tenía ante él.

Rhovanion era increíble. Una verdadera maravilla de país. Con montañas enormes, eternamente nevadas, vastos prados verdes todo el año y ríos y lagos de aguas tan azules y limpias que se podía ver el fondo desde la superficie. 

Bilbo no había tenido tiempo de verlo en profundidad pero lo que había visto lo tenía enamorado. No le costaba imaginarse veraneando en una casita cerca de la Ciudad del Lago -o Esgaroth, como la llamaban los habitantes de ese país- y bañarse todos los días en las aguas del Lago Largo. Recorrer en canoa la corriente del río Celduin hacía el Bosque Negro o hacía Dale, la capital. Una ciudad preciosa nacida bajo el amparo de la Montaña Solitaria, donde se encontraba el palacio real, Erebor. La primera vez que pudo contemplarlo se quedó sin aliento. Un enorme castillo tallado en la mismísima montaña, custodiada por varias estatuas de piedra gigantescas, monumentos a los viejos reyes del país. Dale, sin embargo, parecía haber salido de un cuento de hadas. Una ciudad moderna y próspera pero de edificios antiquísimos y calles milenarias. Una ciudad que parecía atrapada en el tiempo pero que al mismo tiempo gozaba de las comodidades y de los avances más modernos. 

Bilbo no sabía mucho de Rhovanion antes de viajar allí. Sabía que no era un país democrático pero sí muy rico, con muchos recursos mineros y minerales. Una industria potente y un comercio fuerte. Lo que no sabía era que hacía menos de 50 años el país estaba en decadencia por culpa del viejo rey Thror I y los excesos y las malas decisiones de su mandato. La situación se agravó tanto que su propio hijo Thrain se levantó en armas frente a su padre, tomó el país y derrocó al viejo rey y a su locura. Thrain no sobrevivió al conflicto, por suerte su hijo mayor, Thorin, pudo asumir el trono acabando de una vez por todas con el reinado de terror de su abuelo. 

El coche se adentró por las calles de Dale donde Bilbo pudo contemplar la belleza de sus calles, los mercados callejeros y la alegría de sus habitantes. Nadie hubiera dicho que hacía menos de 25 años ese país era un país en guerra.

El coche llegó al set, y la magia del momento que había encandilado a Bilbo desapareció. Volviendo a la realidad, agarró el guión y salió decidido del coche dispuesto a hacer su trabajo sin rechistar. El día se prometía largo.

 

Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo acaba de rodar y disfruta de una buena noche y una mejor mañana.

Capítulo 2

Tras una hora de maquillaje, otra de ensayo, tres de preparación del set y siete de rodaje Bilbo se dejó caer en el sofá de su camerino exhausto. Por fin había acabado la película. Un martirio infumable, adaptado de un libro más infumable todavía, y que los fans iban a criticar sin siquiera pararse a ver porque no era fiel al libro. 

Resopló indignado. La gente era un soberano coñazo. 

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

\- ¿Bilbo?....¿Bilbo estás ahí? Soy mamá.

El nombrado cerró fuertemente los ojos y contuvo la respiración. Su madre sería capaz de oírlo incluso a través de las paredes si se lo proponía. Quizá si pensaba que no había nadie se iría. No tenía ni fuerza ni ganas de enfrentarse a ella. 

Por desgracia su madre parecía negarse a complacerlo. Como siempre.

Sin tener permiso pero sintiéndose con el derecho, Belladona Bolsón, entró intempestivamente en el camerino de su hijo, buscándolo con la mirada.

\- Cariño...enhorabuena por el nuevo contrato.- Se acercó a su hijo y besó su frente. Bilbo ni siquiera se molestó en inclinarse hacía ella.- Smaug está encantado, dice que va a ser un éxito.

Vaya, sí que volaban las noticias.

\- Sí, claro.- Contestó Bilbo sin mucho ánimo mientras veía a su madre ordenar la habitación. Ella seguía hablando, pero Bilbo no la escuchaba. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en que su incipiente dolor de cabeza no se transformara en una jaqueca en toda regla. Sentía una ligera presión sobre su estómago y de golpe respirar se hizo difícil, su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho de forma dolorosa y se sintió mareado.

\- Cariño ¿estás bien? ¿qué te pasa?- Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba hiperventilando hasta que no abrió los ojos y vio a su madre observarlo con una mueca preocupada.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en respirar.- Sí...yo...sí...creo que estoy cansado. 

\- Oh cariño.- Su madre se sentó en el reposabrazos de su sofá y le tomó de la mano mientras besaba su frente y acariciaba su pelo con dulzura. Bilbo no se negó a su toque, no tenía fuerzas.- Has trabajado muy duro en este rodaje, y no es fácil estar lejos de casa. 

Bilbo estuvo tentado de reír pero se contuvo. No quería decirle a su madre que la única razón de que no se hubiera tirado por la ventana en los últimos meses era precisamente que estar lejos de casa le relajaba. 

Más tranquilo, se puso en pié y recogió sus cosas.- Voy al hotel a darme una ducha y a descansar.

\- Vale cariño. Yo me quedo con tu padre y Smaug hasta que acaben por aquí. Nos vemos luego para cenar.

Se detuvo, horrorizado ante la idea de cenar con ellos luego.- No sé, mamá. Estoy un poco cansado, quizás pida cena para dos al servicio de habitaciones y nos acurruquemos en el sofá a ver una peli. Necesito descansar.

Su madre lo sonrió comprensiva.- Claro cariño. Te lo mereces. Descansa.

********************

De vuelta al hotel, Bilbo se sentó en el asiento de atrás y abrió la ventana del coche deseoso de aspirar el aroma fresco de la montaña. Un aroma relajante y natural que lo reconfortaba. Se recostó en el asiento y se dejó mecer por él y por el suave movimiento del coche a lo largo de la carretera que llevaba hasta la Ciudad del Lago. Estaba atardeciendo, y los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban sobre el Lago Largo tiñendo el paisaje en sepia. 

Estaba precioso. Ojalá pudiera disfrutar de aquella imagen sin restricciones. Sin un cristal de por medio. Sin horarios ni responsabilidades. 

Una vez llegó al hotel, llenó la bañera y se metió en ella mientras leía un libro tranquilamente. El mejor momento del día sin duda. 

Su móvil sonó. Smaug lo llamaba. Bilbo dejó el libro y tomó el móvil con cuidado de no mojarlo.- Hola guapo ¿has descansado?

\- Estoy en la bañera, relajándome.

Smaug emitió un rugido travieso ante la idea de su novio desnudo en la bañera, el más joven sonrió ante aquello.- Si tardas poco en llegar te espero.

\- Sí, verás....sobre eso...- Su tonó cambió categóricamente. Bilbo cerró los ojos sonriendo tristemente, sabiendo lo que venía. No iba a venir. Al menos temprano.- Verás. Paul y el productor quieren hablar del tema de los gastos de representación durante la post-producción, entrevistas y demás. Quieren tener una propuesta terminada esta noche.

El más joven se masajeó el puente de la nariz con el índice y el pulgar, lidiando de nuevo con el dolor de cabeza que llevaba acechándolo todo el día.-¿Y no puede esperar a mañana?

\- Me temo que no.- Contestó tristemente.- Quieren terminar hoy el borrador y enviarlo al estudio mañana para que lo autoricen. Lo siento.

Bilbo sintió un nudo en su garganta. Un nudo que en otro tiempo se habría transformado en lágrimas de congoja y frustración. Su maldito novio le había prometido esa misma mañana que una vez acabada la película serían libres de relajarse y pasar tiempo juntos, y no había sido capaz de mantener su promesa ni un maldito día. 

Sintió las ganas de llorar abordándolo pero las mantuvo a raya sin problemas. Aquello no era nuevo, ni tampoco la última vez que sucedería. Él había aprendido a bloquear esa frustración en su relación. Del mismo modo que había bloqueado todo lo demás. 

Al otro lado del teléfono, Smaug permanecía en silencio sin saber qué decir. Sabía que estaba enfadado y lo entendía pero no soportaba su silencio. Prefería mil veces las lágrimas o los gritos, el silencio era un castigo muy duro. 

\- Di algo, Bilbo. Por favor.

El nombrado sonrió resignado.- ¿Qué puedo decir? Es lo que hay...

De nuevo el silencio. Smaug sentía su corazón encogido. Escuchar aquella contestación tan fría y condescendiente le asustaba más que los gritos y las maldiciones. 

\- No trabajes mucho.- Agregó en un susurro.- Nos vemos mañana. Ciao. 

Smaug suspiró, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable.- Te quie...- No pudo terminar. Bilbo lo había colgado. 

********************

Tras el baño. Se puso el pijama y pidió la cena al servicio de habitaciones y la pelí con más sangre y tiros que se le ocurrió. Aquella noche no quería pensar en nada. Estaba cansado, harto, rabioso con Smaug. Se tumbó sobre la cama mirando al techo, sintiendo la ira fluir de sus entrañas. Pensó en vestirse, bajar a la calle e intentar conseguir algo de hierba para fumarse un canuto que calmara su enfado y le ayudase a descansar. Desechó la idea enseguida. No conocía las leyes del país y no quería meterse en un lío si le pillaban. 

¿Tabaco? No, tampoco era una opción. Smaug podría olerlo y estaría dándole la lata al día siguiente con sermones interminables sobre su salud. 

¿Alcohol? Bueno, podría ser una opción. Aunque no quería tener que lidiar con la resaca al día siguiente.

Apretó las sabanas entre sus dedos en un gesto de ira y frustración. Que les jodieran a todos. Por qué nunca podía hacer lo que él quería en realidad. Por qué nadie estaba atento a sus malditas necesidades. Por qué tenía que sentirse mal por sus deseos. 

Se sentó sobre la cama, tragando saliva pesadamente. Necesitaba algo, un desahogo. Y lo necesitaba urgente.

Se acercó a su maleta y sacó su ordenador portátil descubriendo debajo de él una caja de plástico negra. Él sabia perfectamente lo que era. La llevaba a todas partes aunque rara vez la usaba. A Smaug no le gustaba que lo hiciera y a él le daba vergüenza que nadie supiese que lo usaba.

Tomó la caja, sin abrirla, y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche mientras cenaba y veía la película. Ya le daría buen uso luego. 

Cuando acabó la cena y la película, encendió el ordenador y abrió su página de Facebook. Ojeó por encima las notificaciones, invitaciones y solicitudes de amistad; y cuando se cansó de espiar los muros ajenos abrió una nueva pestaña de incógnito en el buscador -era mejor no dejar pruebas- mientras entraba en uno de sus sitios web favoritos. Un portal de videos sado que le encantaba. Culos apretados, pollas grandes y amos perversos. Sonrió mientras abría uno de los videos y acomodaba el portátil a un lado. Era eso lo que necesitaba. Estaba mal, pero lo necesitaba.

En el video había un joven sumiso, completamente desnudo y excitado, atado con ambas manos a unas cadenas que colgaban del techo mientras que su amo lo azotaba con una fusta de cuero.

Bilbo sintió un pinchazo en su entrepierna al observarlo. Se acarició momentáneamente por encima de la ropa y se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta quedándose completamente desnudo. Tomó la caja en sus manos y la abrió. En el interior había un consolador de color negro, ni muy grande ni muy pequeño. Con un control remoto y un bote lleno de lubricante.

Se relamió al verlo. Comenzó a tocarse. Estaba duro como una piedra y no había ni empezado. Miró al video de nuevo. Habían cambiado de postura. Aquel amo travieso había apoyado el torso de su esclavo sobre una mesa, obligandolo a doblarse 90 grados sobre ella, con las manos atadas a la espalda y amordazado con una bola entre sus dientes y correas de cuero para asegurarla. Bilbo gimió al ver la mordaza. Una gagball, pensó. Una descarga eléctrica lo recorrió por completo hasta concentrarse en su polla. Bilbo adoraba esas mordazas. El amo jugaba con el culo del esclavo, introduciendo sus dedos, uno, dos, tres...y moviéndolos en su interior, torturando al sumiso. 

Bilbo comenzó a gemir y a tocarse más rápido mientras empapaba dos de sus dedos con lubricante y los dirigía a su entrada sin perder tiempo. Introdujo primero un dedo, ronroneando lastimeramente mientras lo movía en su interior. Palpando sus paredes, notando como su cuerpo impetuoso se abría a la caricia sin rechistar. Rogando por más. Introdujo un segundo mientras seguía con los ojos fijos en el video.

El amo había introducido un dilatador en el culo de su esclavo y ahora se ponía delante de él, retirando la mordaza y obligándole a abrir su boca a su endurecido miembro. El sumiso gimió cuando su amo lo tomó por el pelo y se introdujo en la boca de él hasta el fondo, sin dejarlo respirar, sin poderse mover.

Bilbo introdujo un tercer dedo cuando vio aquello. Maldito fuese si ese esclavo vicioso no lo estaba disfrutando. Se llevó una mano a su pezón y se lo retorció con saña hasta que dolió; un dolor intenso que se transformaba en placer a cada instante que pasaba. Un dolor que le hacía estar más duro aún de lo que estaba antes. Que le obligaba a mover su mano aún más fuerte entre sus piernas para equilibrar la demanda de placer de su cuerpo. Tomó el vibrador negro y se lo metió en la boca, como si alguien le estuviera violando la boca sin piedad, sin dejarle respirar. 

En el video, el amo sacó el pene de su boca y le dio un par de golpecitos más antes de correrse sobre la cara de su joven sumiso que recibió la semilla de su dueño con regocijo. Relamiéndose, intentando llegar hasta la fuente y beber directamente de ella. 

Bilbo no podía más. Su entrada latía entre sus dedos, sus pezones necesitaban ser atendidos y su erección iba a explotar. 

En el video, el dominante se ponía tras su esclavo y comenzaba a mover el dilatador en el interior del agujero de su esclavo. Éste se retorcía aún atado, gimiendo, suplicándole que se moviera más rápido.

Bilbo se puso a cuatro patas sobre la cama mientras veía atentamente aquello. El plano del cuerpo del sumiso abrirse a aquel objeto, como bombeaba dentro de él, como su rostro se encogía por el placer. Sacó el vibrador negro de su boca y lo untó de lubricante mientras lo dirigía a su entrada. Gruñó de puro placer cuando se lo introdujo dentro, sin detenerse, sin descanso, sin piedad. El dildo era notablemente más grande que sus dedos y dolía en su interior pero Bilbo abrazó ese dolor sin miedo. Se lo colocó dentro y tomó el control remoto activando el modo vibración. Un latigazo de placer recorrió su espalda hasta su agujero. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio lascivamente, respirando con pesadez, gruñendo de puro gozo. Mientras una de sus manos lo masturbaba y la otra le pellizcaba los pezones hasta amoratárselos. Seguía mirando el video, viendo como el amo metía cada vez más fuerte y rápido el dilatador en su interior, Bilbo movió la mano de su pene al mismo ritmo. 

Un par de minutos después, se sintió explotar. Aceleró su mano, cerró los ojos y se abandonó al éxtasis de todo aquello. 

Su cuerpo calló inerte sobre el colchón. Los ojos cerrados, sus pulmones luchando por le necesidad de aire, una de sus manos agarraba aún su erección mientras las últimas gotas de su placer salían de su cuerpo, la otra acariciaba con delicadeza uno de sus pezones enrojecidos y sensibles como los de un bebe. El vibrador seguía dentro de su cuerpo, encendido, ayudándolo a alargar su orgasmo. La cabeza la daba vueltas. 

Bilbo sonrió satisfecho. Era triste pero eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba para calmar sus ansias. Sexo duro y un orgasmo doloroso. 

¿Por qué Smaug no podía entenderlo? ¿Cómo podía decir que lo amaba si no atendía esa necesidad que tenía? 

A veces pensaba que detrás de esa fachada virtuosa de Smaug se escondía una persona muy egoísta, incapaz de abrir su mente ni lo más mínimo a él, sin valor de salir de su área de confort para satisfacer a la persona que amaba. Obligándolo a calmar sus oscuras pasiones con patéticos remedios como ese. 

Apagó el vibrador, el portátil y volvió a dejar todo en su sitio. Fue al baño a darse una ducha rápida, limpió todo y se metió en la cama. Mañana sería otro día.

********************

\- Bilbo...Bilbo despierta...- Notó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo la cálida sonrisa de Smaug.

\- Hola...- Saludó con la voz ronca por el sueño. Se incorporó con un ojo abierto y otro cerrado, intentando acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Bostezó y se sentó en la cama.- ¿Qué tal ayer?

\- Todo arreglado y enviado a la productora. Mañana nos darán una respuesta. - Sonrió. Se puso en pie y -sin que Bilbo supiera de donde la había sacado- volvió con una enorme bandeja llena de comida. Tostadas, magdalenas, croissants, huevos, bacon, salchichas, fresas con nata y café.

\- ¡Vaya! ¿Y ésto?- Bilbo se sorprendió gratamente por el detalle. La verdad es que por las mañanas tenía el hambre de un tigre.

\- Mi manera de pedirte perdón...- Bilbo lo miró sin decir nada. Smaug lo besó en la frente con devoción para luego apoyar su frente contra la de él.- Te tengo muy descuidado últimamente. Es sólo que quiero que triunfes. Eres bueno, muy bueno. Tienes una exitosa carrera por delante.- Cerró los ojos cuando vio que Bilbo cerraba los suyos.- Podrías ser de los grandes y debo trabajar duro para que así sea...

Bilbo abrió los ojos y lo miró entristecido. Si Smaug supiera que él no quería nada de eso ¿lo dejaría todo y se iría con él?¿era sincero lo que decía o era una excusa para lanzar su propia carrera? Muchas veces había querido preguntárselo. Había estado tentado de decirle la verdad, de probar sus palabras y su amor hasta ver hasta qué punto eran sinceros. Pero nunca se había atrevido. Había temido la respuesta. Había temido que ese amor tan incondicional que le profesaba no fuera tan incondicional si le pedía abandonar ese mundo de lujo y glamour para desaparecer con él.

\- Lo entiendes ¿verdad?- Bilbo asintió. No lo entendía pero no podía hacer nada más que asentir. Era lo lógico, lo que se esperaba de él. 

Intentó no pensar mucho en ello, y prefirió dejarse llevar.

\- Y dime...- Metió el dedo en la nata del desayuno y se la llevó a la boca con coquetería.- Qué tienes pensado hacer para que te perdone.

Smaug arqueó una ceja con diversión. Empujó a Bilbo sobre el colchón y se subió encima de él, besándolo con avidez.- Había pensado que podíamos quedarnos en la habitación y...- Metió la mano bajo su pantalón y atrapó su pene entre sus dedos. Bilbo ronroneó ante el toque.-...pasar la mañana y la tarde enseñándote cómo lo siento.- El mayor aprovechó para levantarle la camisa y acariciar uno de sus torturados pezones. El más joven saltó ante el contacto. Estaban muy sensibles por lo de la noche anterior. Smaug sonrió al notarlo.- Tan sensible....- Le quitó la camisa y tomó la nata extendiéndola lentamente en sus doloridos pezones. Bilbo volvió a gemir. El frio de la nata contra la irritación que sentía en ellos le encantaba. El moreno se relamió al ver semejante manjar y se inclinó hacía él para saborearlo en sus labios. Lamió su pezón izquierdo lentamente, evitando tocarlo directamente en la piel, sólo degustando la nata. Bilbo se quejó ante aquella agonía. Él quería sentir sus dientes mordisqueandolos, mortificándolos aun más de lo que estaban. Smaug volvió a reír.- Tranquilo amor mío... tenemos todo el día...Voy a comerte entero.- Se metió el pezón en la boca y lo absorbió con sus labios para mordisquearlo después lentamente. Sus manos, ávidas, comenzaron a quitarle el pantalón para desnudarlo completamente. Acto seguido, una piadosa mano comenzó a acariciar su longitud. 

\- Smaug...- Gimió el más joven entre sus atenciones.

El moreno repitió lo mismo con el otro pezón, comiéndose toda la nata, martirizándolo en el proceso. Volviendo loco al sistema nervioso de Bilbo. 

El más joven cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Sintió como Smaug se metió toda su longitud en la boca, lamiéndolo sin piedad. Como si quisiera absorber toda la esencia de su cuerpo. Bilbo se retorció de placer, gimiendo, gritando el nombre de su novio. 

No supo cuánto tiempo se pasó entre sus piernas. Devorándolo. Sólo recuperó contacto con la realidad cuando lo tomó por las caderas y le dio la vuelta, dejándolo a cuatro patas sobre la cama. El más joven gimió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre las sábanas, ahogando los gritos de su garganta sobre el colchón.

Smaug se desnudó primero y volvió a la cama, junto a él. Tomó sus glúteos suavemente entre sus dedos y los masajeó abriéndolos para su deleite. Le encantaba esa parte de su novio, podría estar tocando sus nalgas horas y horas. Tomó la nata y la untó sobre su entrada lentamente, regocijándose con la imagen, saboreando el inminente bocado. Bilbo gimió, arqueando la espalda al notar el frio, ronroneando de placer al notar el dedo de su novio abrirse paso en su entrada sin molestia alguna, gracias a la lubricación de la nata. Introdujo su dedo lentamente, con calma. Disfrutando de su apretado canal, imaginándose a sí mismo dentro de él, anticipando lo que sucedería. 

El más joven apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos y hundió más la cabeza en la almohada, ahogando un sonoro gemido. Smaug movió lentamente sus dedos, buscando su próstata, masajeándola lentamente. Sonriendo al ver como su excitado novio se retorcía de placer alrededor de su dedo. Lo sacó lentamente y lo introdujo de nuevo, de una estocada firme, viendo como el otro saltaba y gemía pidiendo sin palabras que continuara. Salió de su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre él, abriendo sus glúteos con ambas manos, mientras comenzaba a atender con su lengua su excitado agujero. Bilbo se quedó inmóvil al notarlo. Smaug sonrió, abrió más sus nalgas y hundió la lengua por completo en su entrada. Ante eso Bilbo levantó su cabeza de la almohada gritando con desesperación. Sus manos estaban blancas de la fuerza con la que agarraba las sábanas. Su polla, dura como una roca, imploraba su liberación. 

\- Smaug....- Le llamó, su voz estaba ahogada por el placer.- ...por favor...- Suplicó, volviendo a hundir su rostro en la almohada. Incapaz de seguir manteniéndose sobre sus manos. Deseando que acabara con aquello y se lo follara de una maldita vez. Smaug adoraba los juegos, podía pasarse horas provocándolo antes del gran final. Sin embargo, Bilbo no siempre estaba de humor para aquello.

El mayor se apartó de su novio. Lamiendo superficialmente la zona, tentándolo.- Impaciente.- Introdujo dos dedos esta vez, moviéndolos en su pasaje sin resistencia alguna, notando las paredes contraerse ante sus atenciones.- Yo también quiero disfrutar.- Apartó los dedos y volvió a lamerlo travieso para luego meter tres dedos.- Me encanta comerte... Podría correrme sólo saboreándote.- Apartó los dedos y volvió a introducir su lengua de nuevo. Bilbo ahogó un grito al notarlo de nuevo atormentándolo. El orgasmo comenzaba a formarse en la parte baja de su estómago. Su pene se erguía dolorosamente entre sus piernas.

Smaug se apartó de él y tomó el lubricante para untárselo él y luego se untó un poco más sobre dos de sus dedos para introducirlo sobre Bilbo. Lo tomó por las caderas, se alineó con él y lo penetró de una suave estocada. El más joven se alzó de nuevo al sentirlo dentro de él al fin, gimiendo con alegría. Sonrió satisfecho y apretó su esfínter para provocarlo hasta que se volviera loco. 

Tras los minutos reglamentarios que Smaug siempre se tomaba para dejar que se acostumbrara -y varios gritos y súplicas de Bilbo- comenzó a moverse con lentitud. Saliendo de su cuerpo enteramente e introduciéndose de nuevo rápido y firme. Buscando con la cadera el ángulo que rozara mejor su próstata.

\- Más rápido...- Gimió Bilbo en un susurro. Smaug lo complació a gusto. Acelerando el ritmo. Bilbo no podía más. El cambio de ritmo era demasiado.- Smaug....por favor.- Rogó entre gemido y gemido, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Su novio volvió a complacerlo obediente, soltando su cadera y llegando hasta su excitada hombría, masajénadola al ritmo de sus embestidas.

A los pocos minutos Bilbo se encontraba gritando de placer. El orgasmo lo golpeo inmisericorde, acentuado por la acción de la mano de Smaug sobre su miembro. El mayor, al sentir su culminación, volvió a sujetar la cadera de nuevo para continuar embistiéndole más hondo, más duro. Gimiendo sensualmente, suspirando en cada uno de sus movimientos con deleite. Perdiendo el ritmo y comenzando con uno más errático e imprevisible, culminando con un ronco gemido, mientras se clavaba con fuerza al interior de su novio. 

Bilbo colapsó en la cama, agotado, incapaz de sostenerse por más tiempo. Smaug se aguantó lo suficiente como para caer a su lado bocarriba para no aplastarle con su peso. 

Ambos con los ojos cerrados, respiraban aceleradamente, intentando recuperar el aliento mientras que su corazón volvía a latir a un ritmo normal. 

El moreno fue el primero en abrir los ojos, mirando a su joven novio recuperar el sentido, sonriendo ante la visión tan perfecta que veía ahora. Sus rizos sudorosos, pegados a su frente. Sus labios mojados. El suave rubor que cubría sus mejillas. Era precioso. 

Alzó una mano y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. Viendo como aquellos preciosos ojos se abrían para él y lo miraban con una sonrisa agotada. 

\- ¿Estás bien?- Le susurró con suavidad.

La sonrisa del más joven se amplio y beso con devoción la mano que lo acariciaba.- Sí...

Smaug lo miró durante unos minutos más. Tranquilo, en paz. En aquel momento todo era perfecto. Tomó el pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos y lo acomodó sobre su pecho para acunarlo con dulzura. Llevó su mano bajo su barbilla y lo obligó a alzar el rostro para besar sus enrojecidos labios una vez más. Smaug siempre había sido muy cariñoso con él y eso era una de las cosas que más mortificaba a Bilbo cuando se sentía insatisfecho con su relación. No tenía derecho a sentirse insatisfecho. Tenía un novio que lo amaba. Que lo miraba como si fuese la única persona que existía en el mundo. Que trataba cada parte de su cuerpo con devota pasión y que cuidaba de él y de su carrera para que no le faltara de nada. No. No tenía derecho a sentirse insatisfecho con nada. 

\- Te amo...- Le susurró Smaug, volviendo a besarlo.

Bilbo cerró los ojos, atormentado por la culpa. Se alzó hacía él para besarlo y se acurrucó en su pecho en busca de protección y cariño. Prometiéndose a sí mismo que dejaría a un lado sus oscuras fantasías. Esos pérfidos sueños que lo tenían tan insatisfecho, que le hacían dudar de su relación y de sus sentimientos y que le hacían sentirse incompleto teniendo a aquel hombre maravilloso a su lado. 

Se prometió a sí mismo que no iba a permitirse perder lo que tenía por sus perversos caprichos de niño mimado.

\- Yo también te amo Smaug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que no me odiéis por no haber presentado a Thorin aún... Se me ha ido la olla.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo asiste a la fiesta de fin de rodaje con Smaug. Allí conoce a Thorin y saltan chispas entre ellos.

Capítulo 3:

Tiró por cuarta vez consecutiva de la pajarita que rodeaba su cuello. Aquella maldita cosa no le dejaba respirar. Se acercó al espejo y miró su imagen. A su madre le encantaría verle así vestido. Llevaba un esmoquin negro, liso, con camisa blanca y una simple pajarita anudada a su garganta. 

Smaug se acercó hacia él y miró su reflejo.- Estás increíble.- Lo abrazó por la cintura y lo acercó hasta que su espalda tocó su pecho. Colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho.

Bilbo lo sonrió con picardia.- Tú también...- Soltó la mano que envolvía el brazo de su novio y la llevó a la entrepierna del otro, acariciándolo sobre la tela de su traje.- ...pero me gusta más lo que escondes debajo.- Se mordió el labio incitante, mirándolo con deseo.

El moreno le sonrió y le besó en la nuca mientras se apartaba de él.- Llevamos todo el día en la cama ¿No te he dejado suficientemente satisfecho acaso?- Intentó fingir un enfado pero su mirada brillaba demasiado para engañar a nadie. 

Se dio la vuelta y camino un par de pasos hasta llegar al más mayor y colgarse coquetamente de su cuello.- Sí pero no veo por qué tenemos que salir ahora cuando podríamos acabar el día del mismo modo que lo empezamos.- Tiró de su nuca hacia él hasta que pudo alcanzar su labio inferior y mordisquearlo cadenciosamente.- Follando como animales en celo. 

Smaug lo besó con tranquilidad durante unos minutos y luego se apartó de él, agarrando sus manos y alejándolas de su cuello mientras las envolvía con las suyas.- Es la fiesta de fin de rodaje. Tenemos que ir o Paul nos mata.- Llevó sus manos hacia su boca y las besó cariñoso.- Ya sabes quién va a venir. Es un día importante para Paul y deberíamos apoyarle. 

Bilbo frunció el ceño ante aquel chantaje tan sucio. Paul Johnson era un afamado director neozelandes, con más películas de las que podía contar y tantos premios que había perdido la cuenta. Él había dado su primera gran oportunidad a Bilbo cuando era adolescente y le había catapultado al éxito. Por eso, cuando le ofreció un papel en aquella película no pudo negarse. A pesar de todos los problemas que Bilbo tenía y de cómo se sentía respecto a su vida y su trabajo, quería mucho a Paul y aquella noche era muy importante para él. A la fiesta estaban invitados varios empresarios y celebridades del país y, lo más importante, la Familia Real al completo. Paul estaba interesado en grabar una superproducción en el país, algo grande; y necesitaba llegar a un buen acuerdo con las autoridades de Rhovanion si quería hacerlo. 

\- Apelando a mi conciencia ¿Eh?- Entrecerró los ojos en señal de falso enfado.- Eso es despreciable.

Smaug sonrió, una sonrisa brillante y sincera.- Gracias.- Besó sus manos con reverencia.- Sé que odias estas fiestas pero te prometo que nos iremos pronto.- Lo abrazó por la cintura y lo estrechó entre sus brazos, elevándolo hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la misma altura. Apoyó su frente contra la de él y lo besó hasta ahogarlo.- Y desde mañana, se acabó...de vacaciones. Una semana los dos solos visitando Rhovanion, como te prometí.

Bilbo sonrió estoico y le devolvió el beso confiando en sus palabras. Deseoso de que aquella noche acabara deprisa y de que el día siguiente llegara pronto. Necesitaba salir de ésto. Necesitaba perderse con su novio y tener su completa atención en él. Necesitaba calmar su frustración y sus ansias con largas noches de pasión, paseos por el bosque y cenas a la luz de la luna.

********************

El Palacio de Congresos de Dale era increíble. Un viejo castillo del siglo VI, conservado pieza a pieza impecable. Con dos enormes torres de marfil verde y una enorme muralla con almenaras que brillaban bajo la luz de la luna. Por lo que le habían contado, los habitantes de aquel lugar eran diestros artesanos y sabían trabajar la roca y el metal con una maestría sin parangón. Por eso sus ciudades permanecían intactas, como si por ellas no pasase el tiempo, como si vivieran en una sempiterna Edad Media.

El Salón principal estaba exquisitamente decorado para la ocasión. Dos enormes lámparas de araña en el techo, de color salmón, iluminaban la sala con un brillo suave. Los suelos y las paredes, incluso los marcos de la ventana, era de marfil blanco. Cristales de colores adornaban los ventanales tupidos por cortinas de satén rojo. En el centro de la sala se reunía todo el gentío, charlando animadamente en grupos mientras los camareros serpenteaban entre ellos con bandejas llenas de comida y alcohol. Al fondo de la sala, sobre un escenario semi elevado, una orquesta tocaba música tranquila para amenizar la velada. 

Bilbo había salido del hotel temblando, con ansiedad. Odiaba esas fiestas. Era un esfuerzo sobrehumano asistir. Hablar con la gente, reír sus chistes, escuchar sus aburridas anécdotas y tener que aguantar que le preguntaran por su vida o su trabajo cuando ni a ellos les importaba realmente ni él quería responder. Sin embargo, al entrar en aquella maravilla de sitio, sus nervios se habían evaporado por la impresión. Era de una belleza sobrecogedora. Se había quedado tanto tiempo anonado mirando la sala que Smaug tuvo que darle un pequeño codazo cuando un camarero pasó con bandeja de champán.

\- Sabía que te iba a gustar.- Comentó triunfal su novio, extendiéndole una copa.

\- La verdad es que sí.- Respondió sinceramente.

Siguió mirando a su alrededor. Esta vez a la gente. Ya había conocido a varios habitantes de aquel país. La mayoría eran robustos -incluso las mujeres- de espaldas anchas y rasgos angulosos y marcados. Con largas barbas que trenzaban entre joyas y cuentas de oro, signo inequívoco de su estatus y riqueza. Las mujeres carecían de barbas -por supuesto- pero sus cabellos eran tan largos como los de los hombres, y estaban tan trenzados y cuidados como los de ellos en largas trenzas o abultados moños. 

Los que Bilbo habían conocido durante los meses de rodaje iban con ropas normales, nada excesivo. Los allí presentes se notaba que nadaban en la abundancia. Los trajes que llevaban era opulentes y recargados con pieles, joyas y las telas más exquisitas. 

\- Bilbo, mira... ese es Bofur hijo de Balur.- Bilbo levantó la vista a donde Smaug le señalaba con disimulo. El nombrado era un hombre de mediana edad, no demasiado mayor, que llevaba una barba discreta perfectamente arreglada. Iba vestido con un traje tradicional del país -recordó vagamente Bilbo al verlo- y su pelo iba cubierto por un pintoresco sombrero que dejaba ver, bajo él, varias trenzas hiladas con cuentas de oro y otros metales preciosos.- Es uno de los hombres más ricos del país. Su familia es de las más antiguas de por aquí. Su padre era un magnate de la minería. Actualmente su familia es dueña de un holding empresarial muy importante. Creo que es una multinacional juguetera o algo así, no lo recuerdo bien.

\- ¿Bofur hijo de Balur?- Cuestiono Bilbo frunciendo el ceño sin entender.

Smaug le sonrió.- En este país no hay apellidos. Nombran a la gente por su nombre y el de su padre. Es tradición. 

\- Qué civilizado.- Se mofó dando un trago a su copa. Smaug le dio un codazo divertido.

\- Y ese es su hermano, Bombur.- Bilbo miró y casi escupe el champán a verlo, sentado sobre un enorme sofá. Era un hombre gordo, muy gordo. Pelirrojo y con una barba y un pelo tan largo que lo llevaba trenzado alrededor de su cuello. Todo él adornado, de pies a cabeza, por joyas obscenamente grandes, telas exquisitas y oro sin ningún tipo de comedimiento. La imagen misma de los excesos.- Es uno de los chefs más prestigiosos del país. Tiene más de catorce restaurantes aquí y veinte más por el resto del mundo.

Bilbo sonrió ante la broma fácil.- ¿Cocina o sólo come?- Añadió socarrón. 

\- Bilbo.- Lo regañó Smaug con dulzura.

\- Lo siento, lo siento.- Se aclaró la garganta para recomponerse.- Por favor. Sigue.

\- Sentado a su lado está Balin hijo de Fundin. El Consejero Real. Uno de los hombres más poderosos del país. Es íntimo amigo del rey y su familia ha servido a la corona desde hace más de 10 generaciones.- Se volvió sobre sus talones y señaló a lo lejos a dos jóvenes; de su edad más o menos. Uno era rubio, de pelo y barba larga tan trenzada como cabría esperar. No iba tan pomposamente vestido como el resto de los invitados pero se notaba su elegancia y su estilo. Su acompañante, por el contrario, era moreno, tenía una barba recortada y un pelo recogido en una única trenza. Su vestimenta era aún más discreta que la de su acompañante. Bilbo arqueó una ceja gratamente sorprendido. A pesar de las sutiles diferencias culturales sobre la estética tenía que admitir que esos dos eran muy atractivos.

\- ¿Quiénes son?- Cuestionó Bilbo sonriendo juguetonamente.

\- El rubio es Fili y el moreno su hermano pequeño Kili. Son los príncipes. El rubio es el heredero al trono.

\- ¿Son los hijos del rey?

\- No, de su hermana. El rey no está casado, y por lo que he oído tampoco parece interesado en hacerlo. Hace poco nombró a su sobrino Príncipe Bajo la Montaña, el título que se le da al heredero real.

Bilbo los miró con curiosidad sin decidirse cuál de los dos le parecía más guapo. Kili era más su tipo pero Fili tenía un aire más sensual, más regio. 

El murmullo de la gente le sacó de sus pensamientos. Todos se habían girado y se inclinaban hacia una de las escaleras de la sala. Bilbo miró fijamente cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien bajaba por ella. Era un hombre joven. De pelo negro largo, suelto sobre sus hombros. Sus ojos eran más azules que las aguas del Celduin y su rostro estaba adornado con una barba espesa, recortada y perfectamente cuidada que enmarcaba un rostro de facciones pronunciadas y varoniles. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un chaleco de seda azul marina, unos pantalones negros y una capa de pieles de animales sobre sus hombros. A pesar de la pesada vestimenta, Bilbo intuyó un cuerpo musculoso, fuerte, bajo todas esas capas de ropa. Casi no llevaba joyas, sólo una pesada corona de un extraño metal blanco sobre la cabeza.

El Rey Thorin, sin duda.

Todos los presentes, sin excepción, se inclinaron protocolariamente. Smaug tuvo que darle un golpecito en la espalda para que él se diera por aludido pero también lo hizo. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo con él, por lo que levantó la vista para observarlo de nuevo, más detenidamente. Bajaba las escaleras sin prisa pero sin detenerse. Miraba a todos los presentes con una medio sonrisa, nada exagerado, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la de Bilbo y éste se olvidó de respirar. Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, Bilbo, incapaz de moverse, y el Rey sonriendo de medio lado mientras lo miraba. Tenía unos ojos increíbles, tan potentes que por poco a Bilbo se le doblaron las piernas. 

Y esa sonrisa... Bilbo notó un escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral ante esa sonrisa. Parecía normal pero a Bilbo le pareció sensual, atractiva....peligrosa. 

El rey llegó hasta ellos e hizo un movimiento con la mano para que la orquesta siguiera tocando y todos siguieran divirtiéndose. 

Bilbo lo miró de nuevo, Thorin le devolvió la mirada sonriendo perverso antes de reunirse con algunos de los invitados.

El resto de la noche Bilbo fue incapaz de concentrarse. Se quedó cerca de Smaug, charlando con algunos de los presentes. Conoció personalmente a Bofur, un tipo realmente encantador y amable, a su hermano Bifur, quien no hablaba una palabra de inglés y se comunicaba sólo en ese áspero idioma que hablan por allí. A Ori, uno de los artistas más importantes del país y a su hermano Dori, que era el Rector de la Universidad de Dale. Incluso a los jóvenes príncipes, que lo saludaron entusiasmados, ya que habían visto varias de sus películas y se declararon admiradores de su trabajo. 

En general la velada estuvo bien, el único problema fue el Rey. El Rey y sus incansables ojos azules persiguiéndole allá donde fuese. Su sonrisa de suficiencia, intimidatoria y ese regio porte que poseía y que provocaba que a Bilbo se le temblaran las rodillas. 

Incluso de espaldas podía notar su mirada sobre él, su energía abrumándolo, poseyéndolo. Llenando cada uno de sus sentidos hasta hacerle incapaz de pensar en nada más.

Maldita sea. Era guapísimo. Simplemente perfecto.

Incapaz de librarse de esa sensación comenzó a beber. Al principio champán, luego fue directo a la barra a pedir un gin tonic bien cargado. Lo que le faltaba, comportarse como un adolescente salido delante de un rey. El camarero le puso la copa frente a él y Bilbo sonrió. Matar los nervios a golpe de alcohol no era tan mal plan.

Smaug se perdió en la inmensidad, junto con Paul, mientras charlaban con los invitados.

Por supuesto, Bilbo sonrió cínico. Era llegar a una fiesta y Smaug pasar de él olímpicamente. Esa noche no iba a ser diferente. Miró el reloj y resopló agotado. Las 10. Le daría una hora más y luego se irían. Ya estaba empezando a estar harto de estar allí. Acabó su copa de un trago y pidió otra al camarero con la mano. 

Una hora después había perdido la cuenta de cuánto había bebido. La cabeza la daba vueltas y tenía ganas de vomitar. Gruñó por lo bajo, acabando con el último trago que tenía en el vaso. La resaca de mañana iba a ser de antología. 

Miró el reloj y sonrió. La hora de gracia había pasado. 

Bilbo caminó lo más dignamente posible hacia su novio que se encontraba sentado en una mesa con más invitados mientras fumaban puros, bebían y se reían de sus propios chistes sin gracia.

Asqueroso.

Llamó a Smaug con la mano, y este se levantó de la mesa para reunirse con él.

\- Vámonos.- Le suplicó con los ojos vidriosos.

\- ¿Has bebido?- El otro cuestionó al ver de cerca el estado en el que se encontraba. Tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo y los ojos nublados. Parpadeaba mucho y con lentitud, como si le costase mantener los ojos abiertos.

\- Sí...- Confesó sin importarle las consecuencias. Mentir era absurdo.

Smaug resopló y lo miró con la ceja arqueada, sopesando. Se llevó la mano a la boca en gesto pensativo y sacó el móvil.

\- ¿A quién llamas?

\- A tu madre.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- Para que te lleve al hotel.

A pesar de la borrachera sus reflejos actuaron rápido. Nada más escuchar aquello le arrancó el móvil de la mano y lo escondió a su espalda. 

Un cuerno iba a llamar a su madre.

\- No.- Sentenció, su mirada no daba opción a réplica.- No te vas a quedar más tiempo, Smaug. Nos vamos a ir los dos, y si quieres que me vaya a dormir la borrachera al hotel tendrás que venir conmigo. Me lo prometiste.

Smaug miró a su alrededor temiendo que pudieran ser escuchados. Agarró a su novio por el codo lo más disimuladamente que pudo y lo arrastró lejos del gentío para evitar miradas indiscretas y, a ser posible, hablar con él como un adulto. O todo lo adulto que pudiera ser Bilbo hasta arriba de alcohol. 

Bilbo se retorció, balbuceando incoherencias mientras se dejaba arrastrar por su novio a un rincón de la sala. 

\- A ver Bilbo. Lo siento, sé que te lo prometí pero estoy hablando con el nuevo productor de tu nueva película. Me acaba de chivar que si sale bien -y seguro que sale- hay muchas posibilidades de que se convierta en una triologia.

Smaug continuó hablando pero Bilbo no lo escuchaba. No escuchaba nada. Sólo lo miró sin poderselo creer. Tragó saliva pesadamente mientras sentía que el aire le faltaba en los pulmones. Su corazón comenzó a golpear contra su pecho, queriendo abrírselo en dos, y sus piernas se quedaron sin fuerzas.

Otras dos películas. Dos infiernos más en los que tendría que vivir. Era demasiada información para asimilar en ese estado de embriaguez que se encontraba. Bajó la cabeza derrotado, incapaz de soportarlo. No podía más.

Smaug lo levantó por la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos mientras besaba sus labios con dulzura.- Lo entiendes ¿verdad?

Ni siquiera sabía qué había dicho, pero le daba igual. Era ahora o nunca.

\- Yo no quiero esto...- Susurró. Un sonido tan bajo que el propio Smaug parpadeó varias veces tratando de entender a lo que se refería.- No puedo seguir así...- Una solitaria lágrima abandonó su mejilla. El mayor la retiró gentilmente, alarmado por su presencia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Que no quiero seguir con esto.- Su voz fue más fuerte en esta ocasión. Más firme y segura. Enfrentarse a la verdad dolía y daba miedo pero liberaba el alma. Y así era como Bilbo comenzó a sentirse ahora que verbalizaba sus deseos en voz alta, liberado.- No quiero seguir trabajando como actor...no de esta manera al menos. No puedo...- Bajó la cabeza avergonzado. Libre por haber dicho la verdad pero temeroso de las consecuencias de sus palabras.

Lo que no se esperaba para nada era la respuesta que recibió. 

Smaug rió levemente mientras lo abrazaba cariñoso contra su pecho.- Bilbo, estás agotado y has bebido mucho.- El más joven abrió los ojos al entender el significado de sus palabras, temiendo la dirección que empezaban a tomar.- Los últimos meses han sido una locura. Has estado sometido a mucha presión. Realmente desde siempre lo has estado. Es lógico que te sientas así. 

Bilbo se apartó de él, negando lentamente, intentando acallar lo que decía. No quería oírlo.

\- Smaug....escuchame por favor. Estoy harto y cansado... sí...pero no es por eso por lo que te lo digo. No es una decisión que he tomado hace cinco minutos ni en el último mes.- Tomó aire para darse fuerzas.- Detesto esto... con toda mi alma. No me gusta, no disfruto de mi trabajo. Quiero dejarlo.

\- ¿Y qué quieres hacer?

\- No lo sé aún. Podríamos irnos a tu casas del campo una temporada. Vivir allí juntos, los dos, mientras lo pensamos.

\- ¿Y de qué viviríamos?- Smaug se carcajeó por sus ocurrencias. Entonces Bilbo supo que su novio no lo estaba tomando en serio. Lo supo al observar aquella sonrisa condescendiente que esgrimía.

\- Tengo dinero de sobra ahorrado. Yo no necesito mucho. Podríamos vivir allí juntos mientras pensamos qué hacer.

\- ¿Y si quieres volver a actuar en el futuro? Este trabajo es muy duro, Bilbo. Puede que tu no lo sepas pero hay personas que luchan años para llegar a donde tú estás ahora con 19. Si lo dejas ahora, y quieres regresar luego, no pienses que tu sitio va a estar esperándote porque no lo hará. Lloraran tu pérdida dos días y al tercero se olvidarán de tí, y tú habrás tirado tu vida a la basura por nada.

\- No voy a volver.

\- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Bilbo lo agarró por las solapa de su esmoquin y lo miró a los ojos. Su mirada llorosa se desbordó y su voz emergió de su garganta quebrada y ahogada.- ¡Porque antes de volver a esto me mato!

Smaug lo miró en silencio, serio al fin. Escudriñando su desencajado rostro, roto por las lágrimas. Unas lágrimas de desesperación tan intensa que hasta él pudo notarla. Le tomó el mentón entre las manos y le besó la frente paternalmente antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos. Bilbo estaba enajenado, no podía pensar con claridad. Pero era obvio que no era sólo por el alcohol. Algo más pasaba. 

\- Mira... hagamos una cosa. Vamos a irnos a unas largas vacaciones ahora. Un mes entero si te apetece. Luego volamos a EEUU y rodamos la siguiente película. Y luego, si quieres, te puedes tomar un año sabático. No firmaré con nadie más para el año que viene, lo prometo. Un año entero de vacaciones para que descanses en mi casa si quieres, ya verás que con un poco de perspectiva ves todo de otra manera.- El más joven cerró los ojos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Había tenido esperanzas en Smaug, en que lo entendiera. En que creyera sus palabras y sintiera su desesperación. Todos sus anhelos destrozados por aquellas simples palabras.

Smaug no iba a apoyarlo. Nadie lo salvaría. 

Sin pensarlo ni razonarlo, apartó las manos del moreno de un manotazo y corrió lejos de él hasta el baño de caballeros, se arrodilló frente a uno de los servicios y vomitó todo el alcohol que había ingerido durante la noche entre desagradables arcadas. 

Un golpe de suerte al menos. Vomitar durante la borrachera siempre le aclaraba la cabeza. 

Se levantó, sintiéndose mejor, y metió la cabeza bajo el grifo de agua fría para tratar de despejarse del todo y se enjuagó la boca. Salió de allí antes de que alguien lo viera en ese estado y le sacara una foto comprometida. Se escurrió por los pasillos del palacio hasta que llegó a un precioso balcón que daba al jardín del castillo. Un sitio hermoso, a juego con el resto de lugar. 

Caminó hasta la barandilla y se llenó los pulmones de ese aire tan característico de aquel lugar. El aroma de la montaña. Fresco, húmedo y limpio. Una fragancia que relajaba sus sentidos. Cerró los ojos y se permitió unos segundos de paz. Con la mente en blanco, sólo disfrutando el momento. 

Un ligero carraspeó de garganta lo sobresaltó, sacándolo del ensueño. Se giró rápido y se quedó de piedra al observar ante sus ojos al mismísimo Rey Bajo la Montaña, mirándolo desde la puerta con esos ojos que le hacían temblar las piernas y esa sonrisa que le había provocado más de una incipiente erección aquella noche. 

\- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Casi tuvo que reprimir un gemido al escuchar aquella voz. No había tenido el placer de hacerlo hasta entonces y casi se sintió mareado al oírlo. Tan profunda, tan sensual. Las mariposas de su estómago comenzaron a bailar la conga sólo de escucharlo. 

\- Lo...lo sien....lo siento majestad. No sabía que estabais aquí.

El Rey caminó hasta él con calma. Sin perder en un segundo ese porte tan regio que tan bien lo caracterizaba. Hasta que se detuvo frente a él. Muy cerca.

\- ¿Os encontráis bien?

Bilbo se olvidó de hablar y hasta de respirar durante unos segundos. Se había quedado atrapado en su mirada, en su presencia, en el calor que emanaba. 

En lo cerca que estaban.

\- No...digo sí...- Nunca había poseído una retórica notable pero, en aquel momento, la poca que tenía se había ido de vacaciones. De ninguna otra manera se podía explicar la retaila de balbuceos incoherentes que salían de su boca.- Es decir....más o menos.- Cerró los ojos y dio un paso atrás para tomar algo de distancia y enfriar sus pensamientos. Se pasó ambas manos por su pelo aún mojado y respiro intentando tranquilizarse.- Creo que he comido algo que me ha sentado mal.

El rey arqueó una ceja y esgrimió una medio sonrisa. De nuevo aquella maldita sonrisa.

\- Ya veo. La comida. Supongo que las 5 copas de champán y los 4 gin tonics de después no han tenido nada que ver ¿no?

El estómago de Bilbo dio un vuelco al oír aquello. 

Se quedó petrificado, mirándolo a los ojos, atrapado por aquel embrujo que poseía. Incapaz de contestar nada coherente o sensato. Era absurdo excusarse y se sentía incapaz de cuestionarle por qué lo había estado vigilando toda la noche cuando él pensaba que a nadie de los allí presentes les importaba una mierda lo que hacía. Ni siquiera a su novio le había importado.

No queriendo seguir por ese camino, probó a escaparse con toda la elegancia que pudo. 

Alargó la mano y sonrió cordial.- Disculpadme, majestad. No nos han presentado. Me llamo Bil...

\- Bilbo Bolsón, lo sé.- Le cortó, estrechando su mano delicado pero firme.- He visto todas tus películas. Soy un gran admirador.

El más joven no pudo evitar ruborizarse violentamente ante sus palabras. Siempre le había costado aceptar los cumplidos de la gente. Aceptarlos de un rey era todavía peor, especialmente de un rey con aquellos ojos azules y con aquella sonrisa embrujada que parecía normal pero que a Bilbo le provocaba incómodos tirones en la entrepierna. 

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, llevaban ya bastante tiempo con las manos estrechadas y los escalofríos que aquella mano enviaba por todo su cuerpo comenzaban a ser difíciles de soportar.- Muchas gracias.- Fue todo cuanto pudo decir, retirando su mano y bajando la mirada, abrumado por la presencia de aquel hombre.

\- Mis felicitaciones por la película. Seguro que será un gran éxito. Espero ansioso para verla.- Bilbo saltó, reprimiendo un suspiro excitado por la forma en que aquel hombre había dicho la palabra “ansioso”, como con segundas intenciones.

Acto seguido bajó la cabeza, insultándose internamente. Por supuesto que no había dicho con doble sentido. Su mente calenturienta le estaba dibujando una realidad inexistente. Suspiró pesadamente. Tenía que tranquilizarse.

\- Gracias a usted y a su gente por dejarnos rodar aquí. Sé que no es habitual que permitan a extranjeros venir a filmar aquí. Ha sido un verdadero placer.- Se volvió hacia la barandilla y se apoyó sobre ella casual, respirando aire fresco; calmando sus pensamiento y concentrándose en el bello paisaje del horizonte rodeado de montañas.- Su país es precioso.

El monarca caminó hacia la barandilla también. Pero en lugar de colocarse a su lado, como Bilbo esperaba que hiciera, se colocó a su espalda. Tan cerca que podía notar su aliento sobre la nuca. Provocando que todo su cuerpo temblara colapsado por las invisibles descargas eléctricas que lo recorrían y que parecían perderse en su bajo vientre. 

\- El honor ha sido nuestro.- Aquella voz. El más joven maldijo por lo bajo aquella voz. Le derretía el cerebro y no podía pensar.- Espero que haya disfrutado de su estancia y que los sitios que habéis visitado hayan sido de su agrado.

Bilbo se estremeció al sentir su aliento más fuerte sobre su cuello. Como si se estuviera inclinando hacia él. Se apartó con rapidez, escapando por uno de sus flancos, y caminó lentamente, sin darle importancia hasta colocarse a una distancia prudencial pero sin alejarse demasiado. El temblor de sus piernas no le dejaría ir muy lejos. 

\- La verdad es que, por desgracia, no he podido ver mucho más que la Ciudad del Lago y Dale, pero lo voy a hacer esta semana. Vamos a pasar unos días en una cabaña entre la Ciudad del Lago y el Bosque Negro y luego iremos a visitar las Montañas Nubladas.

\- ¿Vamos?....¿Usted y su novio?

Bilbo se quedó de piedra ante aquella pregunta. No entendía muy bien por qué pero el hecho de que supiera que tenía novio no le gustaba. Una idea absurda, si se paraba a pensarlo con tranquilidad. No era una relación secreta y él era bastante conocido, era normal que la gente lo supiera. 

Fue el mismo rey el que rompió el incómodo silencio.- No creí que tuviera tiempo para ir de viaje a ningún sitio. Lo digo porque le he visto bastante ocupado esta noche. Casi no ha estado con usted.- Bilbo bajó la cabeza, avergonzado e irritado. Lo que le impidió ver la sonrisa soberbia y triunfal que esgrimió el rey momentáneamente.- Debe de ser un hombre ocupado e importante, para haberos dejado solo y en este estado, me refiero. Yo jamás abandonaría a mi pareja en este estado si no fuera por un asunto de suma importancia.

Bilbo apretó los puños y levantó la mirada rabioso. El alcohol, el cruel recuerdo de la discusión con Smaug y la maldita influencia que ejercía aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo y sobre sus nervios lo tenían tan confuso y alterado que ni siquiera pensó en las palabras que comenzaron a salir de su boca sin control.- ¡Él no me ha abandonado! ¡Ésta trabajando! No me ha dejado solo por capricho.

En cuanto acabó de hablar se arrepintió de sus palabras y del tono en el que las había dicho. Aquel hombre no tenia la culpa de sus problemas conyugales, no se merecía que lo hablara así. 

El más mayor no hizo gesto de enfado ni tristeza. Simplemente alzó las cejas con sorpresa y tras varios segundos se inclinó respetuosamente.- Mis disculpas, si mis palabras os han molestado, no pretendía ofenderos. Disculpadme. 

Hizo amago de irse pero Bilbo ya estaba a su lado agarrando su brazo; delicado, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para impedirle marcharse. No se paró a pensar en lo inadecuado del gesto, ni en que ahora estaban más cerca de lo que estaban antes, ni en el hambre que tenía su mirada cuando se posaba sobre él, ni en el temblor de su mano mientras lo sujetaba por el codo.

\- Majestad...disculpadme por favor. No he debido hablaros así. Ha sido una noche muy larga y el alcohol no es un buen consejero.

Thorin volvió a sonreirle. Bilbo maldijo de nuevo aquel gesto.

\- Thorin...llámame Thorin, por favor.

Bilbo sonrió, mordiéndose el labio sin poder evitarlo.- Llámame Bilbo entonces.

Thorin se inclinó hacia él nuevamente y susurró.- Bilbo...- Suspiró excitado. Aquella voz. Podría correrse sólo con oírlo hablar. 

Pasaron varios minutos mirándose, calibrándose, retándose mutuamente. Para el más joven era ahora obvia la tensión en el ambiente y casi tuvo que pellizcarse un testículo para evitar una erección demasiado obvia. Aquella sonrisa, no se lo estaba imaginando. Esa sonrisa y esos ojos se lo estaban comiendo. Y casi tuvo que morderse el labio para no lanzarse contra los del rey y besarle hasta romperle la lengua. 

Aquel hombre era sexy, guapo, jodidamente atractivo, y lo miraba con un hambre y un morbo que estaba destruyendo su sistema nervioso. Con un ardor que hacia mucho tiempo no veía en los ojos de nadie.

\- Y dime...- Cortó Thorin, volviéndose hacia la barandilla y apoyándose sobre ella. Rompiendo la tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente.- ¿Qué es lo que más te ha gustado de mi país?

Bilbo respiró hondo y se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para contestar sin avergonzarse.- El Lago Largo.- Caminó hasta él y se apoyó sobre la barandilla a su lado, volviendo a contemplar las montañas.- Es una maravilla.

\- En esta época del año está precioso y cálido. Cuando llega el verano el caudal del Celduin se reduce y se calienta más fácilmente con el sol, al llegar al Lago se estanca hasta que continua su camino hacia el Bosque Negro por lo que el agua es más cálida ahora. Durante el atardecer el sol se oculta por su orilla oeste y sus aguas parecen completamente naranjas. No hay nada que disfrute más en el mundo que ver el atardecer desde mi barco mientras navego por el Lago.

Bilbo sonrió ante la imagen que le había descrito, imaginándola en su cabeza, desde un barco mientras bebía un vaso de vino tinto y se relajaba mirando al horizonte. Abrió los ojos tristemente. Seguramente eso era lo más parecido a la felicidad que había en el mundo.

\- Ojalá pudiera ver lo que dices.- Susurró, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante. Realmente no había meditado sus palabras.

Y no lo hizo hasta que el rey le contestó.- Yo podría enseñártelo, si quieres...- Bilbo lo miró alarmado. Con los ojos abiertos y sin respirar.- Mi barco está atracado en el puerto de Dale, podríamos navegar un día de estos para que pudieras contemplarlo. 

Las manos que lo sujetaban a la barandilla temblaron y se sintió mareado.

El rey y él, solos en un barco, en el Lago, ante aquella preciosa imagen que él había descrito fue demasiado imaginar para Bilbo. 

Un rayo cruzó esos pensamientos antes de que fueran más lejos.

Smaug.

Bilbo negó dentro de su cabeza. No. Aquello no estaba bien. Él tenía novio. Un novio al que quería y que le quería. Un compromiso. De acuerdo, no todo iba bien siempre pero él tampoco era alguien fácil de complacer. Siempre había sido un chico bastante problemático y su estilo de vida como actor no había facilitado las cosas a la hora de controlarlo o disciplinarlo. Sus padres rara vez se metían en su vida salvo en lo que se refería a su carrera y al dinero que podía ganar y Smaug. Bueno. Él sí se preocupaba por sus cosas sinceramente; el único problema es que nunca lo había comprendido. Tras la pasada conversación estaba claro. Smaug no lo tomaba en serio, ni lo  
entendía. 

Pero lo amaba. Eso era innegable. Y él se había prometido a sí mismo esa mañana que no estropearía lo que tenían por sus caprichos de niño mimado. 

Recuperando la compostura se volvió hacia el rey con una amable sonrisa.- Sois muy amable majestad...

\- Thorin.- Corrigió con suavidad.

Bilbo continúo.- Thorin... pero no creo que pueda. Mañana salimos de viaje.

El rey sonrió. No con decepción o tristeza sino con diversión. Bilbo tragó saliva, intimidado y excitado por aquel gesto.- Por supuesto... Seguro que a tu novio le encantará. Sin embargo, si me permites...- Sacó un papel del bolsillo y un bolígrafo y comenzó a garabatear algo sobre él. Bilbo lo miró con curiosidad cuando se lo entregó. Un número de teléfono.-...si cambiás de idea, será un placer para mí enseñártelo. Mi número personal.- El más joven ignoro la forma en que había pronunciado la palabra “placer” y vio como se despedía de él con una reverencia y entraba de nuevo hacia los pasillos del palacio. Dejándolo solo y confundido. 

El papel entre sus manos tembló mientras sus ojos escudriñaban las lineas allí contenidas. 

Tragó saliva con pesadez y aguantó la respiración.

Su teléfono. Le había dado su teléfono personal. Que le jodieran a él y su mente calenturienta. Sólo él podía coincidir accidentalmente con el rey de Rhovanion en una fiesta y acabar con su número de teléfono en la mano, una proposición indecente y una erección descomunal en el pantalón. 

Su cuerpo gritaba por aquel hombre. Se estremecía pensando en su mirada, su cuerpo de pecado, su actitud altiva y segura. 

\- ¿Bilbo?- El sobresalto casi le para el corazón. Dio un ligero respingo cuando escuchó la voz de su novio que lo miraba desde la puerta.- Madre mía, llevo un buen rato buscándote, me tenías preocupado.- Caminó hacia él para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Si Smaug notó como se metía un sospechoso papel en el bolso de su chaqueta con nerviosismo no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.- Te habías ido tan alterado y parecía que te encontrabas tan mal que me dio miedo que te hubiese pasado algo.

\- Estoy bien.- Le calmó, acariciando su espalda suavemente. Y era verdad. Ahora que estaba entre sus brazos volvía a sentirse bien y seguro.

\- Perdóname Bilbo... He sido un idiota antes. Te encontrabas mal y yo te he tratado como a un niño.- Se apartó de él y le tomo el rostro entre sus labios para besarlo dulcemente. Bilbo sintió como todo el nerviosismo y la agitación de antes desaparecía por las cariñosas atenciones de su novio.- Vamonos al hotel...ahora, los dos.

Bilbo lo miró con los ojos temblorosos de la emoción.- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí... quiero estar contigo. Me necesitas y es a tu lado donde debo estar.- Al escuchar aquello no pudo contenerse y se enrolló al cuello de su novio y lo besó tan fuerte que por poco los tira a los dos al suelo.

Smaug lo condujo hacia el coche que los esperaba en la salida y, en menos de media hora, estaban en la puerta del hotel.

En todo el trayecto Bilbo había permanecido abrazado a Smaug sin atreverse a soltarlo. Como un ancla para su cuerpo y sus pensamientos. Como el faro que le impedía perderse entre las brumas de sus oscuras fantasías. No. Aquel era el hombre que amaba. Con sus luces y sus sombras. Ahí, entre sus brazos, era el sitio al que pertenecía.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Smaug casi tuvo que hacer fuerza para lograr que lo soltara y empezara a dejar que le quitara la ropa. El más joven se dejó hacer lánguido, se sentía confuso y asustado. El alcohol aún le estaba afectando. El encuentro con el rey lo había dejado tan sumamente descolocado que necesitaba los brazos de Smaug a su alrededor para sentirse seguro y con fuerzas. 

Cuando ambos se quedaron en ropa interior, se recostaron sobre la cama mirándose el uno al otro en silencio. Smaug acarició su mejilla con dulzura y lo sonrió.

\- Perdoname, amor mío.- Bilbo lo miró sin comprender.- No sabía que estabas tan mal. Creo que todos te hemos sometido a mucha presión últimamente y debería haberme dado cuenta de cómo te sentías. Mira, no tienes porque seguir en esto... si no quieres.- Bilbo cerró los ojos, sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus párpados. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando escuchar algo así que sus emociones lo estaban desbordando.- Hagamos algo. Nos vamos a ir de vacaciones, luego volamos a EEUU para rodar.- Bilbo quiso hablar, Smaug le puso un dedo en la boca para acallarlo.- Y después nos vamos a mudar a casa de mis padres y nos vamos a tomar el año sabático que te dije antes. Si después de ese año sigues pensando igual, lo dejás. Pero por favor, date ese año para pensarlo ¿vale? No tires tu vida a la basura sin haberlo meditado con tranquilidad.

Bilbo no pudo más y rompió a llorar en silencio. Temblando como una hoja, con una sensación agridulce en sus labios.

Se odiaba. Mucho.

Se detestaba por todas las dudas que tenía sobre Smaug. Por no confiar lo suficientemente en él como para haber hablado con él antes. Por juzgarlo tan dura e injustamente. Por no sentirse plenamente satisfecho con él. Por desear más. Por haber mirado a otro hombre como sólo debería mirarlo a él. 

Smaug no se merecía nada de eso. Se merecía todo de él. Él siempre lo había cuidado, a su futuro, a su carrera. 

Con un gesto rápido, se subió a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, besándolo con hambre, restregando su erección con la de él en un gesto sensual y ardiente. 

Smaug lo agarró por las caderas, dirigiendo sus movimientos, despertando sus sentidos hasta que sus cuerpos sólo fuesen capaces de reconocerse mutuamente. Hasta que el mismo tuétano de sus huesos no estuviese marcado con la esencia de del otro. 

Bilbo no supo cuándo ni cómo se habían desnudado. Sólo registró su pene en contacto con el de su pareja, mientras ambos eran mecidos en la cálida mano de Smaug. No dejaron de besarse en ningún momento. El más joven no podía parar, temía no poder vivir si no era en contacto con esos labios. Morir de hambre si no se alimentaba con el húmedo sabor de la lengua del moreno. 

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba todo de él. Necesitaba el contacto de su piel para acallar sus temores, sus mano gentiles para quitar de su piel el impío aroma del Rey, sus labios para recordarle que lo amaba, su polla en su interior para reclamarle. Para recordarle que era suyo y que Smaug era de él. Que nadie cambiaría eso nunca. Bilbo necesitaba recordar eso. Necesitaba recordar para no perderse en las aguas de sus dudas y frustraciones, para no perder lo único bueno y genuino que tenía en su vida. 

\- Te necesito.- Susurró Bilbo entre beso y beso. Levantándose para erguirse sobre él, colocando con su mano la erección de Smaug sobre su entrada.

\- Bilbo espera, el lub...- Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la almohada cuando notó la deliciosa presión sobre su hombría. Apretó entre sus manos las caderas de su novio mientras este descendía para introducírselo por completo su cuerpo.

\- No puedo esperar.- Susurró cuando lo tuvo dentro completamente. Sentado sobre sus caderas. Penetrado por completo.- Te necesito.

Y comenzó a moverse, el ritmo era rápido y agresivo. Más guiado por la necesidad de Bilbo de un ancla para estabilizar sus dudosos pensamientos que por el placer en si. Necesitaba sentirlo correrse en su interior. Necesitaba dejar claro a su cuerpo a quién pertenecía. Necesitaba dejar clara a su mente que no traspasaría aquella linea. Nunca le haría eso a Smaug.

El más mayor gemía bajo los movimientos de su novio, tratando de estabilizar, con sus manos, el ritmo que seguro que estaba haciendo daño a su pareja sin mucho éxito. El placer le llegaba en oleadas con cada movimiento de su impetuoso novio sobre su polla. Lo sentía contraerse sobre él, poniendo a prueba su aguante, como si quisiera extraer de él hasta la última gota de energía que tuviera. 

Y así lo hizo. 

Tras varios minutos, el cuerpo de Smaug se estremeció, impulsó sus caderas hacia arriba para enterrarse más profundamente en el cálido interior de su novio, regando su interior con su simiente, reclamándolo, como Bilbo quería. Al notarlo, Bilbo detuvo sus movimientos, sudoroso, aun erecto, y con la polla de su novio aún dentro de él. Se llevó la mano a su pene y comenzó a masturbarse mientras miraba el rostro de placer del moreno que se estaba recuperando de aquel orgasmo increíble. Lo observó durante unos minutos más hasta que él mismo cayó por el abismo, alcanzando el éxtasis al fin. Corriéndose sobre su abdomen, marcándolo también. 

Se quedaron así un buen rato. Recuperando la respiración. Dejando que sus corazones desbocados volvieran a la normalidad. 

Smaug levantó una mano temblorosa hasta la decreciente erección de Bilbo, acariciándola con un dedo y recogiendo con él parte de su esencia para llevársela a la boca y saborearla con gula. 

\- Me encantas.- Su niño le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera y genuina.

Dejó caer su frente sobre la del moreno y lo besó hasta que le dolieron los labios.- Te amo.- Le susurró. Sincero y directo. Nadie iba a cambiar eso. Ni siquiera un rey con el cuerpo de un dios y los ojos de un diablo.

No era perfecto, pero no necesitaba nada más.

Y el papel que reposaba en secreto en la chaqueta de Bilbo quedó relegado al olvido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi reino por vuestras opiniones....


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug y Bilbo comienzan con mal pie sus vacaciones, lo cual provoca que Bilbo recurra a algo que no tenía pensado.

Capítulo 4:

En cuanto descargaron el equipaje del coche Bilbo comenzó a sentirse mejor. Toda la presión y tensión de aquellos meses parecía diluirse con cada bocanada de aire fresco que entraba en sus pulmones y, si bien era cierto que aún recordaba los sucesos de la fiesta del día anterior, aquellos permanecían en un rincón de su mente como una incómoda sombra más que como una amenaza real. Nada de lo que preocuparse ahora que estaban por fin de vacaciones, perdidos en una cabaña cerca del Bosque Negro justo a la orilla del Lago Largo, con su novio para él solo y con la certeza de que éste lo apoyaría cuando tuviese que dar a sus padres la noticia de que iba a dejar su carrera. 

Cerró los ojos y se estiró, respirando de nuevo el aire puro del lago. Smaug lo observó mientras metía el equipaje en la cabaña sonriendo. Ver a su joven novio tranquilo y relajado era algo tan sumamente insólito y especial que no quería perdérselo. 

\- Smaug.- El aludido levantó la mirada mientras el más joven se acercaba a él trotando alegremente.- Vamos a bañarnos....el agua esta buenísima.

\- Primero vamos a dejar el equipaje dentro y lueg....- Una camiseta voló hasta su cabeza, acallando sus palabras. Cuando logró desenredársela le siguieron unos pantalones y la ropa interior. Al levantar la vista vio a Bilbo sonriéndole, totalmente desnudo.- Bilbo...- Miró a su alrededor con las mejillas sonrosadas.- Alguien podría verte, haz el favor de taparte un poco.

El susodicho rió ante el enternecedor pudor de su novio. A Smaug no le gustaba demasiado la idea de que alguien pudiera verlos en alguna situación comprometida pero Bilbo carecía de tales inhibiciones.- No. Pienso pasarme desnudo todo el tiempo que estemos aquí.- Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr hacia el lago.

\- Pues ponte una toalla al menos.- Levantó la voz para que le escuchara pero fue inútil.

\- ¡Ven!- Le ordenó desde la orilla del lago, antes de comenzar a meterse lentamente en el agua. 

Smaug lo miró fascinado durante unos segundos. Adoraba el cuerpo de su novio. Su piel morena bajo el sol y sus rizos caoba mecidos por el viento, acariciando su rostro. 

Incapaz de refrenarse, dejó el equipaje dentro de la cabaña y se dirigió a la orilla, desde donde veía como su novio nadaba hacia un pequeño islote lleno de frondosos árboles. Se desnudó y se apresuró a seguirle.

Bilbo se tumbó sobre la arena de la orilla, notando como los cálidos rayos de sol comenzaban a calentar la superficie fresca de su piel. Puso ambas manos bajo su nuca y respiró feliz. Relajado y tranquilo como hacía mucho tiempo no estaba. 

Se sentía eufórico. El fin de aquel infernal rodaje, las largas vacaciones que lo esperaban, la conversación con Smaug el día anterior sobre su futuro. Se sentía liberado, como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima que ni él mismo sabía que llevaba. 

Una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar la piel de su abdomen con lentitud. Calentando las frías gotas que aún se negaban a evaporarse de la superficie de su piel. Encontrarse allí, tan tranquilo y relajado, completamente desnudo a la luz del día estaba comenzando a incendiar sus ansias. 

Dónde cojones estaba su novio cuando lo necesitaba.

Su mano comenzó a bajar con una lentitud nerviosa y a penas controlada a su polla semi dura. La idea de masturbarse a plena luz, donde alguien pudiera verle, le pareció tan decadente y excitante que no tardó en endurecerse por completo. Sin embargo, antes de poder alcanzar su erección y atenderla, una gentil mano lo detuvo.

Sin abrir los ojos sonrió. Su acompañante se cernió sobre él para besarle. Un beso lento y ardiente, que terminó de volverlo loco.- ¿Ibas a empezar sin mí?- Retiró su mano y comenzó a acariciar el pesado miembro entre sus dedos. 

\- No...- Bilbo sonrió, sin abrir los ojos, disfrutando de las caricias. Suspirando impaciente porque continuara.- Sólo estaba calentando para cuando llegaras.

Smaug lo besó.- Eres un pervertido.- Susurró sensualmente sobre sus labios. Sin dejar de mover su mano en ningún momento.- Mira que hacerte una paja aquí...- Volvió a tomar sus labios en un beso hambriento, deseoso. 

Hicieron el amor tres veces en las orillas de aquel islote, cubiertos parcialmente por las aguas del lago, entregándose a su mutua pasión hasta que el hambre pudo con ellos y decidieron volver a comer a la cabaña.

Como bien anunció antes, Bilbo se negó a vestirse y obligó a su pareja a hacer lo mismo. Por lo que la comida pasó a ser otro juego, una exhibición más de hedonismo puro. Comieron tumbados en la alfombra del salón, sobre sus cuerpos, devorando la comida y devorándose mutuamente en el proceso. El más joven se sentía en el cielo. 

Adoraba follar y adoraba comer. Y mientras que el ámbito sexual con Smaug lo tenía cubierto más o menos, la comida era otra de sus frustraciones. Desde adolescente sus padres le habían controlado las comidas. Conocedores de su pasión por comer, le habían obligado a hacer dietas imposibles durante meses para evitar que engordara y perdiera la forma física que tanto necesitaba su carrera. Por supuesto, aquella imposición le había valido varias depresiones y vaivenes emocionales que aún ahora no había podido controlar. Sin embargo, aquella semana Smaug le había dado carta blanca para hacer lo que quisiera -incluso con sus hábitos alimenticios- y pensaba disfrutarlo mezclando ambos placeres en uno. 

De la misma manera que estaba disfrutando de comer aquel delicioso helado de chocolate del ombligo de su novio. El moreno acariciaba sus rizos caoba y se retorcía de placer ante la fría sensación del postre contra su piel, la ardiente lengua de su novio limpiándole hasta dejarlo impecable y el calor de la excitación recorriendo su bajo vientre. 

Bilbo se alzó, relamiendo sus labios cuando hubo acabado.- Mmmm.... buenísimo.- Ronroneó placenteramente. El mayor rió mirándolo a los ojos con amor, acariciando el abdomen de su novio cariñosamente, mientras éste arqueaba una ceja travieso y alcanzaba su pene para comenzar a masajearlo entre sus dedos.- Pero me gusta más el postre que guardas aquí...

Smaug gimió.- Bilbo... si quieres volver a hacerlo vas a tener que darme una bebida isotónica. ¡Oh dios!- Dejó caer la cabeza sobre la alfombra de pieles bajo su cuerpo cuando el más joven descendió de golpe y se tragó su sexo, chupándolo hasta que volvió a estar duro.

\- Tonterías...- Rió Bilbo separándose, mirándolo travieso mientras masajeaba con fervor y besaba su punta entre mordiscos y lametones. Chuparle la polla a su novio era una de las cosas que más lo excitaba.- ¿Ves? Puedes hacerlo...- Volvió a tragárselo entero, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, disfrutando con su sabor y su textura, con los espamos involuntarios del cuerpo bajo él, sus gemidos roncos y sensuales.- Me pone tanto chupártela...- Susurró excitado. Luchando contra las ganas que tenía de morderle la punta y arrancársela. Debía relajarse, no era la primera vez que hacia daño a su novio por haberse emocionado demasiado practicándole sexo oral.- Te la chuparía todo el día...- Siguió estimulándole con la mano, besándole la punta, lamiendo su longitud en un vaivén cadencioso y erótico. Smaug intentaba no perderse detalle, mirando lo que su salido novio le hacia con extrema atención.- Te la chuparía hasta que te desmayaras.- Volvió a metérselo en la boca, notándolo tan excitado sobre su lengua como lo estaba el mismo. 

Se apartó de él con rapidez, mirándolo con urgencia. Necesitado.- Fóllame.- Dijo sin ningún tipo de miramiento.

El moreno tumbó a Bilbo bocarriba sobre las pieles de la alfombra, alzando sus piernas hasta colocarlas sobre sus hombros y buscando a tientas en lubricante que habían dejado por allí, rezando para que no se hubiese acabado con tanto ajetreo. 

Se untó a sí mismo y luego esparció un poco sobre la entrada de Bilbo. Se alineó con su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre él para poder alcanzar sus labios, agradeciendo infinitamente la flexibilidad que tenía su novio que le permitía besarlo en esta postura.

\- Smaug....por favor...- Rogó el más joven entre jadeos, sudando y con los ojos vidriosos. El moreno rió mientras volvía a besarlo. Su niño era insaciable.

Movió sus caderas, entrando en su cuerpo con un movimiento ansioso pero lento. Con el día que llevaban debía ser cuidadoso si no quería acabar irritado o irritando al pequeño pervertido que tenía bajo él. Pero Bilbo no le dio tregua. Le mordió el labio apasionadamente mientras llevaba sus manos hasta los firmes glúteos del mayor y le obligaba a meterse en él más rápido.

\- Bilbo....- Murmuró, aguantándose las ganas de hundirse dentro de él y moverse hasta que ninguno de los dos recordaran ni su propio nombre.- No quiero hacerte da...¡joder!...- El menor apretó su esfínter enviando una descarga de placer por el cuerpo de Smaug.- ...vas a matarme.

Jadeó y gimió de pura satisfacción cuando lo sintió dentro completamente. Se abrazó a su cuello, besando sus labios, luchando por llegar a su oreja y lamerla con lascivia.- Házmelo...- El mayor no pudo más que obedecer. Él estaba en el filo de la navaja también. 

Embistió con fuerza. Con pasión. Salvaje. Agotado por el número de veces que se había corrido ya a lo largo de las ultimas horas. Sintiendo su polla a punto de estallar dentro del pequeño cuerpo. Gimiendo su nombre. Embriagado de él. 

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuándo se había corrido Bilbo, sólo registró su propio orgasmo, propagándose por su cuerpo. Azotándole con el látigo invisible del placer. Levantó su cabeza, embistiendo por última vez al cuerpo bajo él. Corriéndose en su interior.

\- ¡Joder!- Exclamó Bilbo, mientras su novio colapsaba sobre él, sin ninguna fuerza para moverse o salirse. El más joven, bajó las piernas de sus hombros y le rodeó la cintura con ellas. Le encantaba sentirlo en su interior. 

Ambos sonreían, respirando como locos, con sus corazones disparados. Borrachos de tanto placer.

Bilbo besó la negra cabellera que descansaba sobre su pecho.- ¿Ves como no te hacía falta ninguna bebida isotónica?

Smaug rió.- Puede que antes no pero ahora seguro. Madre mía, hacia siglos que no follábamos tantas veces. No sé si voy a poder levantarme de aquí nunca.

Su novio lo apretó más entre sus piernas.- Ni falta que hace. 

\- En algún momento deberíamos irnos...

\- ¿Por qué? Yo creo que aquí estamos muy bien.

El moreno levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y lo besó sonriente.- Eso es cierto. Esto es perfecto.

Era cierto, era perfecto. 

Una perfección frágil que se rompió cuando el inconfundible sonido del móvil del trabajo de Smaug se comenzó a escuchar desde la habitación.

El mayor levantó la cabeza al oírlo, mordiéndose el labio. Había prometido a su pareja que iba a apagar el teléfono esa semana y se le había olvidado. Pero, si alguien lo llamaba durante sus vacaciones, quizás fuese algo importante.

\- Debe de ser Paul...

Bajó la cabeza y miró al pequeño bajo él, aun hundido en su interior. Éste lo observaba expectante, serio, atento a sus gestos y a sus acciones. Refrenándose de apretarlo más entre sus piernas para no dejarlo salir de él y que no cogiera el teléfono. Rezando para que no lo hiciera o, más bien, que no quisiera hacerlo.

El moreno gruñó mientras se separaba de él.- Tengo que cogerlo. Podría ser importante.

\- Prometiste que nada de trabajo durante las vacaciones.- Su voz salió dulce, en un tono inocente casi. Nada que ver con cómo se estaba sintiendo en realidad. La euforia y la alegría que lo recorrían se había esfumado. No estaba enfadado. Estaba triste. Abatido. Había sido un ingenuo al pensar que iba a tener a su novio solo para él aquella semana.

\- Sólo será un segundo.

Smaug lo besó y se puso de pies intentando no darle demasiada importancia al asunto. Sólo iba a contestar el teléfono, no era para tanto. Solucionaría el problema y tras una bebida isotónica y un descanso podría volver a hacerle el amor hasta dejarlo agotado. No era tan grave.

Lo que no sabía es que sí que lo era. Y mucho. Se encerró en su habitación a hablar tranquilamente, ajeno a las lágrimas de resignación que habían comenzado a emerger de los ojos de su novio. De repente se sentía frio, triste, incapaz de moverse de donde estaba. Alargó su mano y agarró una manta para cubrir su desnudez y envolverse en ella. Necesitaba el calor de algo y, ya que no obtendría ese calor de los brazos de su novio, tendría que conformarse con aquello.

Tras cuarto de hora esperando supo que no iba a tardar poco en salir. Las lágrimas se habían evaporando dejando sólo frustración y rabia. 

Era un ingenuo. Un maldito ingenuo que no iba a crecer nunca. Mira que soñar que su novio iba a dejar el trabajo a un lado para estar con él, sólo con él. El primer maldito día de vacaciones. Ni un día había tardado en romper su promesa.

Intentando calmar sus pensamientos se puso de pies. Se cubrió con un albornoz y comenzó a recoger el salón para dejarlo limpió de sus recientes actividades. 

Miro el reloj. Las 6 de la tarde. Había pasado otro cuarto de hora y aún seguía al teléfono. 

Apretó los puños y los dientes. Cogió su kindle y salió para sentarse a leer en la terraza. 

Unos instantes después, Smaug salió por la puerta, con el móvil en la mano y una mueca desencajada en la cara. Miró a Bilbo, que se había sentado en la mesa del porche y leía en aparente calma. Él no se molestó en levantar la mirada pero era obvio que sabía que estaba allí.

\- ¿Te vas?- Preguntó Bilbo casual. No era coincidencia el tono. Su novio sabía que a pesar de su aparente tranquilidad estaba ciego de rabia.

Y no era para menos, ya que había adivinado a la perfección sus intenciones.- Ha surgido un pequeño problema con el presupuesto que redactamos el otro día. Al parecer hay una clausula que quieren renegociar. 

\- ¿Cuándo vuelves?

\- Esta noche, lo prometo.

Bilbo negó con la cabeza dejando escapar una risa cínica. Smaug se acercó a él para intentar abrazarlo y tranquilizarlo pero el menor levantó la mano, aún sin despegar sus ojos del kindle, en silenciosa advertencia. El moreno se paró en seco, comprendiendo el mensaje. No era el momento para eso.

\- Lo siento.- Fue todo cuanto dijo antes de volver a la habitación para darse una ducha y arreglarse.

Cuando Bilbo lo vio salir vestido y coger el coche sin mirar atrás fue incapaz de contenerse. Apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente. Sollozando y gimoteando tan fuerte que durante unos minutos casi no pudo respirar. Utilizó la manga de su albornoz para intentar secar las lágrimas pero fue inútil, no paraban de salir, cada vez más fuerte.

Alzó la vista hacia el lago. El sol aún estaba en el cielo pero iba perdiendo fuerza, pronto atardecería.

El atardecer.

Un flash iluminó su mente durante un segundo. Las lágrimas mermaron rápidamente hasta cesar y se quedó helado ante la idea, maldiciendo a su cerebro por sugerírselo. La sombra del rincón de su mente había comenzado a crecer hasta que fue imposible ignorarla y, de pronto, la nota olvidada en el bolsillo de su chaqueta no estaba tan olvidada. 

Caminó hasta el interior y abrió la maleta hasta dar con su esmoquin, guardado en una bolsa de tela. Registró el bolso y encontró el papel perfectamente guardado. Miró el número durante varios segundos con las manos temblorosas y sin saber qué hacer. Intentó tragar saliva pero fue inútil, tenía la boca seca. 

Una lucha encarnizada se había desencadenado en su interior. Entre la razón y el deseo. Entre su mente racional, que le suplicaba que tirara ese número a la basura y sus entrañas que querían volver a bailar al son de la música de aquellos ojos de pecado. Esa mirada ardiente que lo había hecho vibrar de emoción y que lo había observado con una pasión que hacia mucho no había visto en ninguna otra persona.

No podía negar que aquel hombre despertaba sus sentidos. Lo hacia sentir como hacia mucho tiempo no se sentía. Le hacía sentirse deseado. Vivo. 

Pero no podría hacer eso a su novio. Estaba enfadado con él y a veces se sentía frustrado e insatisfecho pero lo quería. Lo quería mucho. No lo engañaría. Nunca.

Hizo una bola de papel y la tiró a la basura, sentándose en la cama pesadamente. Respirando aliviado. Había superado la prueba.

Se dejó caer sobre el colchón y cerró los ojos para tranquilizar su agitado corazón.

Por desgracia, subestimó a su deseo. Un deseo que no estaba dispuesto a perder en esa ocasión. Encontrando una salida en aquel laberinto de moralidad y raciocinio que Bilbo había levantado para contenerlo. 

\- Tampoco tienes por qué hacer nada.- Pensó.- Sólo te dijo que te llevaría a dar una vuelta en barco. Es no es ningún delito.

Se volvió a sentar sobre la cama y miró el trozo de papel solitario en la basura. Hasta él mismo sabía que aquel pensamiento era una pura farsa pero parecía embrujado por sus propias ansias. Unos anhelos que le obligaban a engañarse a sí mismo con mentiras para calmar su conciencia. 

Sin darse cuenta, había tomado el papel de la basura y había comenzado a marcar el número sin poderse creer lo que estaba haciendo. Su razón le gritaba pero era un grito débil y flaco, ahogado por la sensación de abandono que Smaug le había dejado con su partida y la necesidad de una pequeña venganza por lo sucedido.

\- Sólo es un paseo en barco. No voy a hacer nada.- Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez. Esperando oír aquella voz de sirena al otro lado de la linea.

\- Diga.- Cuando por fin contestó se quedó petrificado, débil. Incapaz de articular palabra o sonido. Su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que su pecho le dolía, su respiración se volvió pesada y difícil. Su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción y sus entrañas ardían. Joder tenía una voz increíble. -¿Quién es?- Insistió tras casi un minuto en silencio.

\- ¿Sigue en pie lo del paseo en barco?- Nunca supo cómo había logrado formar esa oración sin balbuceos ni tartamudear. Ni cómo había logrado que su voz sonara tan segura a pesar del deplorable estado de sus nervios.

La respuesta que le llegó del otro lado vino precedida de una ligera carcajada. Bilbo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle al oír aquella risa. Imaginando su sonrisa perversa mientras lo hacia.- Claro... Envíame tu dirección. Un coche pasará a recogerte en 15 minutos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento la lentitud con la que transcurre todo pero ¿qué puedo decir? soy un soberano coñazo escribiendo. En el siguiente capítulo prometo más acción.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo acude a la cita con Thorin. Éste le muestra algo que no se esperaba.

Capítulo 5:

\- Tranquilízate Bilbo. Sólo vas a dar un paseo en barco, nada más.- Repetía una y otra vez. Se mordía las uñas con impaciencia sin parar de moverse sobre su asiento.

Thorin había cumplido su palabra y el coche lo había ido a buscar con una puntualidad milimétrica. Un mercedes negro, con los cristales tintados y una pantalla en la parte de atrás que impedía que el conductor lo viera desde delante. Algo que Bilbo agradeció soberanamente ya que, dadas las circunstancias, se hubiese muerto de la vergüenza si hubiese tenido que enfrentar la mirada de nadie. 

\- Has aceptado dar una vuelta en barco, no acostarte con él. No va a pasar nada.- Tomó aire, cabreado consigo mismo. Por supuesto que no iba a hacer nada. Ésto no era más que una pequeña venganza. Si Smaug se largaba a trabajar dejándolo solo él no se iba a quedar en casa esperándolo como un imbécil .Tenía derecho a hacer lo que le diera la gana, a divertirse con quien quisiera. Sólo esperaba que al volver a la cabaña Smaug ya estuviera allí para contarle lo que había hecho y con quién. Quería que temiera sus acciones con el pequeño recordatorio de que había más gente ahí fuera interesado en él y que si él no lo cuidaba lo suficiente, había otros que sí lo harían.

El coche llegó a Dale y rodeó la ciudad para ir directo al puerto donde Thorin lo esperaba. El automóvil se detuvo y, cuando Bilbo se dio cuenta de que habían llegado, de golpe sintió todos sus nervios caer al estómago, aplastándolo donde estaba, impidiéndole moverse. Su respiración se aceleró y su mente fue incapaz de pensar nada coherente. 

\- Buenas tardes.- Alguien había abierto la puerta del coche. Bilbo dio un salto al escuchar aquella maldita voz.- Me alegra mucho que aceptarás mi invitación.

Thorin le tendía la mano desde la entrada, sonriéndole como sólo él podía hacerlo. Con un gesto que le quitaba las palabras y hacía que su estómago se revolviera, efervescente por su deseo. Tomó su mano lentamente, electrificándose con el contacto de esos dedos. Mirándole a los ojos hipnotizado. Sin poderse creer que estuviera haciendo aquello. Levantó la mirada y sonrió forzadamente, intentando mostrar un aplomo del que carecía por completo. Thorin lo observaba con aquellos ojos azules, preciosos, ardientes como el infierno. Joder, era más atractivo que aquella noche, sin su corona, con ropa normal. Su pelo recogido en una única trenza y sin tantas capas de ropa, lo que le permitió ver su cuerpo más claramente que el día anterior. Tembló de emoción. Era tan amplio y musculoso, como se lo había imaginado.

\- Tranquilo....- Pensó suspirando.- No va a pasar nada. Sólo es un paseo en barco.

Cogió aire, y se obligó a relajarse completamente. No era un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Podía controlarse.

\- Gracias.- Contestó, tomando su mano para salir del vehículo.

Se pasearon por el muelle hasta llegar a un precioso barco de vela atracado allí. Era grande, casi 10 metros de eslora, completamente blanco.

\- ¿Orcrist?- Cuestionó al ver el nombre del barco en un lateral.

Thorin le hizo un gesto para dejarlo pasar antes que él por la pasarela que unía el puerto con el barco.- En sindarín “La hendedora de trasgos”- Explicó con tranquilidad, caminando tras sus pasos.- Es el nombre de una espada de una vieja leyenda de nuestra mitología. 

\- ¿Cómo excálibur?- Bromeó al llegar al barco.

\- Algo así.- Sonrió. Apartó la pasarela y soltó los anclajes que los unían a tierra. Se dirigió al timón y ató la vela a la botavara para que el barco comenzara a moverse.

Bilbo se dirigió a la proa del barco mientras éste se movía por las aguas del lago con la gracilidad de un cisne. A lo lejos, se podía ver la Ciudad del Lago, tan bella y majestuosa que le arrancó una sonrisa. El Bosque Negro se erguía orgulloso detrás, extraordinario como era. Las hojas de sus árboles parecían de color naranja por el reflejo del sol. 

Cerró los ojos, y dejó que el viento le soplara en la cara, liberándolo de todos sus miedos y preocupaciones. Qué increíble sensación. Qué magnífico paisaje. De golpe, se alegró mucho de haber ido. 

El rey lo observaba desde el timón sin perderse uno solo de sus movimientos. Sonrió son suficiencia, arqueando una ceja malicioso. 

Soltó la vela y el barco comenzó a detenerse lentamente. Echó el ancla y descendió hacia el camarote inferior para sacar una botella de vino tinto y dos copas. 

Al salir, Bilbo lo esperaba con el ceño fruncido.

\- Desde aquí se pueden ver las mejores vistas del Lago.- Levantó el refrigerio que llevaba para mostrárselo.- ¿Una copa?

Bilbo asintió lentamente. Siguiéndolo hasta la mesa que había en la popa del barco.

\- Perdonad mi ignorancia, majestad...

\- Thorin.- Le corrigió con suavidad mientras le tendía la copa de vino.- Tuteame por favor.

\- Thorin... has dicho antes que Orcrist era un nombre en sand...si...

\- Sindarín.- Le ayudó tras dar un trago a su bebida.

\- Eso. Yo pensé que vuestro idioma era otro.- Se apoyó sobre el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a beber despreocupadamente.

\- El Khuzdûl, sí. Es nuestro idioma oficial.- Sonrió tras su copa. Bilbo contuvo la respiración durante unos segundos ante la sensualidad de aquel gesto.- El sindarin es el idioma de una etnia de Rhovanion...- Se apoyó sobre el respaldo de su asiento y dejó la copa sobre la mesa acariciándola con un gesto provocativo. Bilbo suspiró mientras observaba aquella mirada ardiente. No supo qué dijo después ni cuánto tiempo había pasado, tampoco importaba. Se había quedado en trance mirando como se movían sus labios, el gesto sexy pero despreocupado de sus dedos sobre la copa, sus ojos observarlo ardientes.

De golpe sintió calor, a pesar de que comenzaba a refrescar.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Bilbo?- Cuestionó con diversión.

El aludido dio un salto al oír su nombre.- Sí...sí...lo siento...- Se pasó la mano por el pelo para intentar retirar algo del sudor que allí había.- Estoy un poco despistado...eso es todo.- Bajó la mirada avergonzado. Insultándose por su infantil comportamiento. 

\- ¿Es por tu novio?- Bilbo lo encaró entristecido. Bajando nuevamente la cabeza y asintiendo con los ojos cerrados.- Lo imaginé cuando me llamaste. ¿Ha vuelto a dejarte solo?

Apretó los puños y levantó la barbilla respondiendo casi automático.- No me ha dejado solo. Ha surgido algo importante y...- Quiso acabar. Terminar la mentira que siempre se repetía cuando el dolor de su abandono se le clavaba tan hondo que le impedía respirar. Aquel engaño que actuaba como un bálsamo, aliviando el dolor y acallando el sufrimiento. Pero le fue imposible. Estaba agotado de mentir, de mentirse a sí mismo. 

Bajó la vista y resopló para intentar que la congoja que sentía no se transformara en lágrimas.

\- Si fueras mio jamás me separaría de tí.

Bilbo levantó la vista hacia el rey con la boca abierta y el corazón desbocado. Thorin lo miraba tranquilo, como siempre. El azul de sus ojos brillaba, al mirarle, con un ardor y una posesividad casi agresiva. Un fuego que parecía pretender consumirlo hasta que no quedase nada de él. 

\- ¿Có...cómo dices?

El más joven se quedó atrapado, observando aquella llama arder en sus ojos, viéndose reflejado en ellos con una claridad meridiana. Percibiendo su propio deseo en aquella imagen. Apartó la mirada, sintiéndose débil. 

Oyó como se movía y se giró rápido, contemplando como caminaba lento y tranquilo hacia la barandilla, justo con el sol reflejando su imponente silueta sobre el cielo.

De espaldas a él, se quitó la camisa con lentitud. Bilbo dejó de respirar. No podía apreciar más que el contorno de su cuerpo, dibujado en negro sobre el horizonte pero la imagen que pudo apreciar lo golpeó tan fuerte que no pudo evitar un nuevo tirón en entrepierna. 

Tenía la espalda ancha y la cintura estrecha. Cada músculo se dibujaba con tanto detalle que parecía que lo habían tallado sobre el lienzo del atardecer. 

Se agachó levemente para quitarse los pantalones, dejando ver a sus piernas musculosas y sus glúteos firmes al más joven que lo miraba incapaz de apartar sus ojos. 

Era un maldito dios. No podía apreciar más que la silueta negra sobre el fondo naranja pero no hacia falta más. Tragó saliva pesadamente. Petrificado por la imagen. Por la ola de deseo que lo embargaba y que comenzaba a acallar todos sus remordimientos. Dio un ligero respingo cuando el otro saltó del barco, desapareciendo en las doradas aguas; regresando a la realidad súbitamente. Como si se hubiese sumergido él mismo en la frescura del lago. Como si el embrujo de Thorin hubiera desaparecido al perderlo de vista.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad se creía que aquel era un inocente paseo en barco? ¿Que el ardor de aquella noche en los ojos del rey y las reacciones de su propio cuerpo eran algo con lo que podía jugar?

De repente la parte racional de su cerebro emergió de las aguas de sus turbados pensamientos.

Aquello no era una broma, ni una venganza preparada. Su cuerpo se lo decía. Su cuerpo sabía. Él deseaba más. Quería más. Aquel hombre lo enloquecía, le hacían vibrar como hacia mucho no vibraba con nadie.

¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota? Se había puesto en esa situación fuera de su control, autoengañándose. Mintiéndose a sí mismo para quitarle importancia, vistiéndolo como una acción despechada para dar una lección a su novio cuando él sabía que no era así. 

Smaug no lo había traído hasta aquí. Thorin sí.

Pensar en Smaug le trajo una agridulce sensación. Lo quería pero lo odiaba por haberlo puesto en aquella sensación. Por no preocuparse por él. Por haberle hecho sentirse tan sólo y vacío. Por no mirarle como aquel hombre lo miraba.

La realidad lo abofeteó sin piedad. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su respiración se descontroló. 

Tenía que irse de allí. No podía quedarse. 

Thorin tardó unos minutos en volver al barco tras su baño. Subió por la escalera como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tomó una toalla y se la enroscó a la cintura con tranquilidad, y caminó con su acostumbrado aplomo hacia donde se encontraba su invitado.

Bilbo permanecía en la mesa y miraba hacia otro lado furioso. Como si no quisiera mirar esos ojos de nuevo, temiendo sus propias reacciones si lo hacia. Estaba claro que no podía confiar en sí mismo. 

El rey se sentó a su lado -muy cerca- mientras recuperaba su vaso de vino y volvía a beber de él; emitiendo un sonido de satisfacción al hacerlo.

\- Deberías darte un baño. El agua está deliciosa.

\- Llévame al puerto.- Respondió Bilbo sin miramientos. Aún seguía sin mirarle.

\- ¿Pasa algo?- Él parecía tranquilo, incluso divertido con la situación.

\- No te hagas el listo.- Cogió fuerzas para encararlo, girando su rostro y mirándolo retador. Envalentonado por el repentino subidón de adrenalina que experimentaba y por el regreso del sentido común que había perdido al llamarlo aquella tarde.- Sabes perfectamente lo que pasa.

Thorin aprovechó que volvía a mirar para entrecerrar los ojos seductor y volver a sonreír con aquel gesto que provocaba estragos en los sentidos del más joven.

\- No, la verdad es que no. ¿He hecho algo que te haya molestado?

Bilbo cogió aire y recurrió a todo su autocontrol para continuar hablando sin tartamudear.- Deja de tomarme por gilipollas.- Giró la cabeza para volver a perder su mirada en el horizonte oscuro de la tarde.- Llévame al puerto, ya. 

\- Tú quisiste venir.- Refutó Thorin sin dejar de mirarlo. Sin perder de su rostro aquella mueca burlona que siempre esgrimía.

\- A dar un paseo en barco... no a...esto.- Cerró los ojos, intentando disimular el ardor que cubría sus mejillas y el nerviosismo de sus palabras. Sólo de pensar en su cuerpo desnudo todos sus pensamientos se turbaban y se perdían en su insensatez.

\- ¿Estás seguro?- Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. Bilbo tembló de miedo. Los ojos de aquel hombre habían pasado del deseo a la furia en unos segundos. Lo observaba serio, casi colérico.- ¿De verás pensabas que venías a un inocente paseo por el lago, Bilbo?- Sonrió de nuevo cuando vio al más joven ruborizarse violentamente.- No te creo... sé que no es verdad. Sabías a lo que venías. Lo deseabas...

\- Eso no es verdad. Yo no que...

Thorin lo cortó.- Mientes.

\- No miento.

\- Claro que sí.

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos minutos. Retadores. Thorin se negaba a darle cuartel y Bilbo no claudicaba. No podía. Claudicar era peligroso, claudicar lo dejaría expuesto. No podía permitírselo.

Al percibir su terquedad, el rey sonrió y movió su silla más cerca de la del más joven. Bilbo contuvo la respiración al notarlo cernirse sobre él como un depredador sobre una presa que ya sabe que no puede escapar. 

Podía notar el aliento sobre su piel. El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo. Ver las gotas de agua que caían de su pelo, aún mojado, sobre su piel y recorrían los sinuosos pasajes de su torso hasta perderse bajo la toalla que envolvía su enmarcada cintura. Y sus ojos... aquellos ojos...

Su corazón latía tan fuerte que se oía como un murmullo bajo su caja torácica. Tenía la boca seca y sudaba inundado por el deseo. Un deseo que comenzaba a formarse bajo su piel y se unía a los escalofríos de su columna vertebral hasta su erección. Una erección que comenzaba a levantarse, traidora a sus pensamientos. 

El rey sonrió.- Me deseas....- Le susurró.-...me deseas tanto como yo a tí. 

El más joven vio la mano del otro moverse hacia la toalla que lo cubría, deslizándose bajo el pliegue de la misma con lentitud hasta descansar sobre su propia entrepierna con descaro.

\- Llevo todo el día pensando en tú y yo solos...- Suspiró, moviendo su mano lentamente bajo la toalla. Bilbo fue incapaz de apartar sus ojos de aquella sórdida exhibición.-...en este barco...- Llevó su otra mano hasta tomar la del más joven y comenzó a llevarla con lentitud hacia la toalla, donde él se acariciaba sin pudor alguno.-...en tí de rodillas ante mí... acariciando mi polla... chupándomela hasta correrme en tu boca.- Bilbo gimió ante sus palabras. Respirando agitado. Su corazón desbocado ante aquella visión. Notando como su erección apretaba dentro de sus pantalones. Deseoso de tocar la entrepierna de aquel hombre, de ponerse de rodillas ante él y devorarlo hasta sentirlo venirse dentro de él como él quería. Thorin dejó la mano del otro en la toalla, sobre su incipiente erección. Sonriendo cuando notó como el más joven se estremecía y sus pupilas de dilataban por el deseo que se negaba a sí mismo pero que ambos sabían que sentía.- Luego te tumbaría a cuatro patas sobre la cubierta...- Con su mano libre, llego a la nuca del más joven, infringiendo una ligera presión sobre ella para obligarlo a doblarse, a arrodillarse para llegar a su objetivo.-...y te follaría hasta que...

\- No ¡Para!- Bilbo se apartó. Levantándose y poniendo unos pasos de distancia con él. Convocando todo su autocontrol y su raciocinio.- Yo tengo una relación. Yo no quiero nada de esto... No vine para esto...me quiero ir a casa.

\- ¡NO!- Le cortó con violencia.- Te ha entrado miedo. Por eso quieres marcharte.

El rey le espetó iracundo, sobresaltado al otro por el potente tono de su voz. Bilbo lo miró, temblando de miedo y excitación. Sus ojos azules brillando de deseo y enfado. Por un momento, el más joven temió su reacción. 

Thorin se levantó y camino hacia él; el otro comenzó a caminar marcha atrás hasta que su espalda tocó contra la pared del camarote. El rey tomó sus muñecas y se las inmovilizó sobre su cabeza con una mano mientras que la otra viajaba al sur de su cuerpo hasta posarse sobre la tirante tela de su bragueta. Quiso escapar pero fue inútil. 

\- ¡No!- Suplicó entre forcejeos, luchando contra el propio ardor de su cuerpo al encontrarse en aquella situación. A expensas de aquel hombre. Negando con la cabeza cuando en su mente comenzaron a desfilar imágenes en las que le arrancaba la ropa así como estaba y se lo follaba sin piedad.- ¡Para!- Emitió un leve grito cuando la enorme mano de Thorin comenzó a acariciar su endurecida entrepierna. Mientras lo observaba como se retorcía de deseo con una sonrisa de perverso triunfo en sus labios. Lo tenía a su merced y lo sabía.- No sigas...por favor...- Susurró, casi llorando de la impotencia. De la impotencia ante sí mismo y ante el otro.

\- ¿Ves como tú también lo deseas?- Acercó su rostro hacía la oreja de él y la lamió con lascivia. Ganándose un suspiro lastimero del otro.- ¿Por qué te contienes?- Continuó acariciando su entrepierna. Besó su cuello, sin soltar el agarre de sus muñecas ni dejar de acariciarlo.- Yo puedo darte lo que deseas...- Mordió su cuello con hambre violenta, apretando lo suficiente como para provocarle dolor pero no lo suficiente como para dejarle marca. Sonrió cuando notó al otro estremecerse más y moverse tímidamente hacia la mano que acariciaba su endurecida hombría.-...aquello que tu novio te niega...

Una alarma sonó en la cabeza de Bilbo. Abrió los ojos, dejando de disfrutar de las atenciones que le proporcionaba, y lo encaró serio, con una mueca de gravedad en su rostro.- ¿Qu...qué acabas de decir?

Thorin retiró la mano de su erección-aún con su perversa sonrisa- pero no se movió de donde estaba, aplastando su cuerpo contra la pared.

\- Te desee...desde el primer momento que te vi.- Se cernió sobre él, apresando sus labios con sensual lentitud. Sin profundizar en el beso.- Desde la primera vez que vi una de tus películas.- Continuo besando los inmóviles labios, sin apresurarse, tomándose su tiempo. Como si estuviera saboreando el más delicioso de los manjares y deseara descubrir todos los matices en su boca.- ¡Dios te desee tanto que creí enloquecer!- Mordió el labio inferior de Bilbo provocando que este gimiera irremediablemente. Llevó su mano libre a la camisa del más joven y comenzó a desabrochar el primer botón. Lento, sin prisa. Provocando que el otro gimiera desesperado, mareado por su deseo.- Cuando supe que venías no pude evitar la tentación...

\- ¿De qué?- Logró articular Bilbo, al borde del colapso. 

El monarca arqueó una ceja con diversión y sonrió de medio lado, soltándolo al fin, caminando después hacia el asiento que había ocupado previamente. 

El otro lo miró apartarse de él, con el cuerpo tembloroso, los ojos vidriosos por el placer y hambre en sus entrañas. De golpe sintió frio y quiso que regresara para que acabara lo que había empezado. Lo que ya no podía negar que deseaba. 

Respiró con dificultad, recuperando el sentido. Thorin caminó hacia él de nuevo. Sujetaba un Ipad con la mano -no supo de dónde lo había sacado- y sonreía triunfal, observando la pantalla con una mueca de pérfida satisfacción. Estaba viendo algo realmente interesante. Giro el Ipad y mostró la imagen al más joven.

Bilbo no tardó ni cinco segundos en cerrar los ojos con horror ante lo que vio. Sintiendo nauseas en su estómago. Las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que agradecer a la providencia estar apoyado sobre la pared, de otra forma habría acabado en el suelo de la impresión y el bochorno. 

Era un video de su habitación de hotel. Unas imágenes de un par de noches atrás cuando él, en su soledad, había recurrido a Internet y a su vergonzoso juguete para satisfacer sus insatisfechos anhelos sexuales. Pudo verse a sí mismo, observando atento aquel vergonzoso sitio web, masturbándose ante aquellas pecaminosas imágenes. 

\- No tienes nada de que avergonzarte, Bilbo.- Le consoló falsamente. El aludido abrió los ojos, ya llenos de lágrimas, y lo enfrentó ruborizado pero rabioso por aquello.- Estás exquisito...- Thorin ahora observaba el video, mordiéndose el labio en un gesto lascivo y acariciando la pantalla como si pudiera tocar su piel.-...cuando lo vi estuve a punto de presentarme en tu habitación y violarte.

\- ¿Había cámaras en mi habitación?- El más joven comenzaba a reaccionar. Reconociendo la sordidez de la situación. Ciego de rabia.

Le sonrió, bajando el Ipad para mirarlo a los ojos.- Ser rey tiene sus ventajas a veces.

\- Me espiabas.- Fue una pregunta que salió como afirmación de su boca. Estaba en shock. Su cuerpo no se movía y las nauseas que había comenzado a sentir se transformaron en arcadas. Asqueado. Sintiéndose violado. Había puesto cámaras en su habitación para espiarlo. Había ultrajado su intimidad, disfrutando perverso de observarlo en sus momentos mas privados. Mientras dormía, en la ducha, haciendo el amor con Smaug. El mero pensamiento lo mareó. Dios sabía qué y cuánto había visto.

\- Sólo quería saber de tí. Nunca tuve pensado hacer nada al respecto.- Su sonrisa se amplió.- Hasta la noche en que vi este video...Que descubrí tu secreto. Tus perversas fantasías. Las que no te atreves a contar ni a tu novio.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo sabes que Smaug no sabe nada?- Preguntó retador. Sabia que era mentira pero tenía la necesidad de revelarse contra él.

\- Si tu novio lo sabe ¿por qué escondes ésto de él? ¿por qué follas con él como una doncella enamorada y luego te excitas viendo videos sadomasoquistas?- Levantó el Ipad con una mano en alto.- ¿Por qué durante el mes que habéis estado aquí solo he visto dulces caricias y besos de amor entre vosotros pero luego te masturbas con ese ímpetu cuando ves estos videos?- Chasqueó la lengua en señal de negación.- No... Smaug no sabe nada.- Bilbo bajó la cabeza avergonzado y derrotado por sus argumentos. Ese hombre sabía más de él ahora mismo que su propio novio y eso lo hacia sentir expuesto y débil.- Y si lo sabe no va a hacer nada al respecto.

Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. Aquel maldito hombre lo había pillado y el más joven se sentía incapaz de enfrentarlo. Estaba totalmente descompuesto. Presa de la pasión que, aún ahora, sentía por ese hombre y el odio que le provocaban sus acciones. Avergonzado por haber sido descubierto pero liberado de que alguien lo supiera por fin. Horrorizado por haber sido observado sin saberlo todo un mes y excitado al pensar que había sido así.

Pasaron varios minutos sin pronunciar palabra. Bilbo ni siquiera lo miró a los ojos. No podía. Sabia lo que venía ahora. Se lo había imaginado al ver que tenía el video en su poder. 

\- Ahora es cuando me amenazas con hacer público el video si no me acuesto contigo ¿no?- No fue una deducción difícil. 

Thorin soltó una sonora carcajada al escucharle.- ¿Amenazarte, yo? No...- Recuperó la compostura.- Te vas a acostar conmigo, sí. Pero no porque te chantajeé. 

Fue el turno de Bilbo de reír.- ¿Cómo lo llamarías tú entonces? Si no me acuesto contigo publicaras el video y arruinarás mi imagen.

\- No tengo intención de chantajearte ni de destruir tu imagen, Bilbo. Descuida. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- Levantó su mano en un gesto de paz.- Tienes mi palabra.

\- Salvo que te rechace....entonces sí lo harás.

\- No vas a rechazarme, Bilbo. Pero no por el video.- Bilbo lo miró expectante mientras caminaba hacia la barandilla del barco, lanzando el Ipad por la borda sin ningún titubeo.- No vas a rechazarme porque me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a tí.- Comenzó a caminar hacia él de nuevo. Apresando con su cuerpo el de Bilbo, nuevamente, contra la pared. Éste lo miraba sin poderse creer lo que había hecho. Posiblemente podría hacerse con otra copia del video, si lo deseaba. Sin embargo, algo en sus ojos le decía a Bilbo que era sincero, que no se lo iba a mostrar a nadie. Que sus intenciones no iban por ahí.- Porque, a diferencia de tu novio, yo puedo darte lo que anhelas... 

El más joven se sintió estremecer ante las implicaciones de sus palabras. Ante la idea de ese hombre, sometiéndolo a sus perversos caprichos. Su erección palpitó dolorosamente entre sus piernas y su boca se le hizo agua.

Maldita fuese su estampa, y maldito aquel hombre por tentarlo de aquella manera. 

Joder lo deseaba hasta morir. Nunca había deseado nada tanto en toda su vida. Todas sus fantasías, sus oscuros deseos a su alcance de la mano de aquel hombre con el cuerpo de un dios y los ojos de un diablo. 

Los siguientes minutos pasaron a cámara lenta ante sus ojos. Recordó vagamente como Thorin se apartaba de su lado y se vestía para poner rumbo al puerto. Él permaneció sentado. Aún sobrecogido por lo sórdido de la situación. Rabioso, asustado, excitado hasta el hartazgo. Un remolino de sensaciones lo recorría impidiendo ver las cosas con claridad. Deseaba a ese hombre. Lo odiaba. No quería volver a verlo en su vida y al mismo tiempo deseaba hundir la cabeza entre sus piernas y tomarlo entero hasta ponerle los ojos en blanco. Se sentía violado por el ataque a su intimidad y, al mismo tiempo, le excitaba sentir el deseo abrumador en sus ojos. Como si él fuese lo único que importaba en el mundo. Lo único que existía. 

El barco atracó en el puerto. El mismo coche que lo había traído estaba aparcado al final de la pasarela. El rey lo esperaba a la salida mirándolo intensamente; esgrimiendo una sonrisa de éxito ante sus ojos. Como saboreando el triunfo. Como si ya hubiese ganado.

Bilbo tuvo ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa de un puñetazo. Pasó a su lado sin mirarlo, con un gesto de odio infinito que buscaba disfrazar el agujero de inseguridades y ansias que se había formado en su estómago. 

\- Llámame cuando quieras.- Dijo burlón.

\- ¡No voy a llamarte! Ésto no va a pasar ¿te enteras?- Lo encaró, espetando furioso.- ¡Tengo novio maldito enfermo!

\- Desde luego. Un novio que antepone el trabajo a vuestra relación, que te abandona en vacaciones para trabajar.- El más joven bajó la cabeza. Sintiendo el dolor penetrar por cada uno de los poros de su piel. Thorin se acercó seguro y le levantó el mentón con un dedo para mirarlo a los ojos.- Un novio que no es capaz de atender tus necesidades como tú necesitas. Un hombre que te niega tus deseos. ¿Esa relación, Bilbo? ¿Esa relación es la que tú tan férreamente defiendes?

El aludido tragó saliva pesadamente. No podía negarle nada. No podía desmentirlo y decirle que se equivocaba. Tenía razón. Tenía toda la razón y, durante un segundo, se sintió tentado de lanzarse a sus brazos. De ponerse de rodillas frente a él y entregarse como deseaba a sus caprichos. Pero logró contenerse. 

Apartó su mano y descendió por la pasarela hacia el coche. Cada paso al alejarse se hacia más pesado. Su estómago bullía hambriento. Su cuerpo temblaba, presa de su deseo. Las nauseas del horror lo azotaban ante sus propios pensamientos.

¿Qué diablos había hecho? 

Acudir a aquella cita, observar el cuerpo de pecado de aquel hombre, conocer sus deseos hacia él. Joder había abierto la puta caja de Pandora y ahora no podía cerrarla. Ahora su cuerpo clamaba por él, sus pensamientos estaban copados de imágenes inconfesables de él atado a una cama desnudo mientras el rey abusaba de él de maneras indecibles. 

¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara a Smaug después de esto? ¿Cómo podría sentir deseo por él de nuevo si aquel hombre había elevado su excitación a niveles estratosféricos con tan sólo unas caricias? ¿Cómo enterrar sus deseos en su interior si ese hombre le había prometido el paraíso sin reservas?

El coche arrancó y emprendió el camino de vuelta. 

Bilbo, incapaz de soportarlo más, rompió a llorar desconsolado. Deseando internamente dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y nunca haber acudido a aquella cita. No haber ido a aquella maldita fiesta, no haber conocido a aquel hombre que había puesto su mundo del revés. 

Ahora lo sabía. Él era el problema. Él y su mente enferma que en lugar de ver a aquel hombre como lo que era, un maldito maníaco que lo había acosado sexualmente y lo había espiado durante días con enfermizo morbo, lo veía como el dios del sexo que estaba dispuesto a convertir en realidad cada una de sus fantasías. 

Cuando el coche lo dejó en la cabaña eran ya casi las 9 de la noche. Corrió en la oscuridad hacia el interior hasta el baño, se arrodilló sobre la taza y vomitó todo lo que había comido aquel día.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta en casa Bilbo y Smaug discuten acaloradamente, lo que empuja a Bilbo a tomar una decisión algo extrema...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola gente, perdón por tardar pero me atasqué con el relato y con mi vida en general. Gracias a tod@s los que habéis sacado un hueco para dejarme un review. 
> 
> Espero que os guste el capítulo y, si es así, dejadme un pequeño comentario porfis!

Capítulo 6:

Smaug llegó sobre las 11 de la noche a la cabaña. Frunció el ceño cuando vio todas las luces apagadas. De vacaciones Bilbo nunca se iba a dormir tan pronto. Había esperado encontrárselo sentado en el sofá viendo una peli para poder hablar con él y disolver la incomodidad que se había apropiado de ambos antes.

Cuando entró en la habitación y vio la cama hecha y ni rastro de Bilbo se preocupó. 

\- ¡Bilbo! ¿Dónde estás?- Se dirigió hacia otra de las habitaciones sin ningún éxito.

El nombrado permanecía sentado en el baño. No se había movido de allí desde que había llegado. Petrificado por el miedo, avergonzado por sus pensamientos. Había apoyado su espalda contra los fríos azulejos y se había llevado las rodillas al pecho como si necesitara protección. Cuando escuchó la voz que lo llamaba dejó caer su rostro contra sus piernas, atormentado por sus acciones. Estaba seguro de que no podría mirarlo a la cara de nuevo

\- ¿Bilbo?- La luz del baño se encendió, sacando al más joven de la penumbra en la que llevaba desde hacía horas. Smaug lo observaba desde la puerta, aliviado por verlo pero preocupado por encontrarlo así.

Bilbo tembló aún más, abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo más su rostro en sus rodillas.

Al no recibir respuesta el mayor comenzó a acercarse lentamente.- Bilbo ¿estás bien?

Tras escucharlo, levantó su cabeza lentamente para buscar la mirada de su novio. El moreno sintió su corazón encogido cuando vio su desencajado rostro. Ya no lloraba pero era obvio, por la rojez de sus ojos, que había estado llorando, y mucho. Estaba pálido como un muerto y sus labios secos temblaban al observarlo.

\- Bilbo...- Se arrodilló a su lado para envolverlo en un abrazo. Un abrazo al que el otro no pudo negarse. No se lo merecía, y él lo sabía, pero lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba como respirar.- Lo siento mucho.- Bilbo tembló entre sus brazos, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su novio, y rompió a llorar desconsolado. No se había sentido tan sucio y despreciable en su vida. Hacía a penas unas horas se encontraba gimiendo bajo las atenciones de otro hombre, excitado, deseoso de que se lo follara hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Y ahora dejaba que su perfecto novio lo abrazara como si nada hubiera pasado. No le había sido infiel de acto, eso era cierto, pero sí de pensamiento. Y no estaba seguro de que eso fuera mejor.

El moreno lo obligó a levantarse y lo sacó del baño para llevarlo a la habitación. Bilbo se negó a levantar su lloroso rostro del hombro que lo acunaba. No podía mirarlo a la cara, sentía como si estuviera marcado con una invisible letra escarlata. Temía que Smaug viera su infidelidad dibujada en su rostro, como él la sentía. 

El mayor acomodó al menor en la cama como buenamente pudo, sin despegarse de él. Se tumbaron a lo largo, y continuaron abrazándose con desesperada urgencia. 

Smaug besó la temblorosa cabeza de su novio, acunándolo entre sus brazos y suplicándole que dejara de llorar, que lo sentía, que lo perdonara o lo gritara si le hacía sentir mejor pero que detuviera su llanto. Le rompía el corazón verlo así. 

Bilbo no pudo seguir escuchando. Sus remordimientos se lo impedían. No podía seguir escuchando como se disculpaba ante él cuando era él quien lo había engañado. Sin saber como hacerlo callar, levantó su rostro y apresó sus labios en un beso hambriento, salvaje. No hubo romanticismo, ni sentimiento, solo puro deseo animal. Se subió sobre sus caderas de un rápido movimiento y comenzó a moverse sobre su pelvis con un gesto violento, para nada placentero. Necesitaba castigarse, necesitaba castigar a su cuerpo por aquella traición. Que su novio lo violara hasta hacerlo sangrar, hasta que su cuerpo recordara con dolorosa claridad a quién pertenecía. Llevó ambas manos al pantalón del moreno y comenzó a desabrochárselo con movimientos ansiosos.

\- Bilbo espera....- Smaug detuvo sus movimientos, se incorporó y sostuvo sus manos para impedirle continuar.- Así no...- Miró el rostro lloroso del más joven y notó como se le encogía el alma.- No quiero hacerlo así.- Llevó una de sus manos a la mejillas del otro para limpiar los ríos de lágrimas que las surcaban.- Sé que te he hecho daño... que siempre rompo mis promesas.- Levantó su rostro con ambas manos.- Pero no puedo seguir si no te lo oigo decir, Bilbo. Necesito escuchar que me perdonas. Por favor.

Ante aquellas palabras fue incapaz de contenerse más. Sollozó lastimeramente, cerrando los ojos y bajando su cabeza en señal de vergüenza. No podía perdonarle aquello cuando él había hecho algo mucho peor. No podía pronunciar esas palabras por mucho que él se las mereciera. No podía pronunciarlas y fingir después que todo estaba bien, que nada había pasado. 

\- Lo siento.- Susurró con un hilo de voz, roto por el dolor. Se levantó de la cama y corrió hacia el salón en dirección a la salida. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Se sentía mareado aún y su visión, borrosa por las lágrimas, le hacían moverse inseguro y lento. Fue a rodear la mesa y se tropezó con ella tirando algo al suelo, no estuvo seguro de lo que era hasta que no se dio la vuelta y vio todas las carpetas y los papeles de Smaug desparramadas por el suelo.

\- Mierda, joder.- Susurró, arrodillándose para recogerlo todo. Apiló las carpetas y comenzó a recoger los papeles para encuadrarlos juntos cuando lo vio. En letras mayúsculas y en negrita para ser más exactos.- Qué coño...- Se frotó los ojos con una mano. Enjuagando las lágrimas que aún los recorrían. Tenía que haber leído mal. Era imposible.

Era un pre-contrato firmado por el director y el productor de la nueva película que iba a rodar para realizar dos secuelas más. El acuerdo estaba firmado por Smaug. Y tenía fecha de ese mismo día.

\- ¿Bilbo?- Aquel llamado sonó ahogado y temeroso. Cuando el nombrado se giró vio a su novio observarlo con horror. Pálido.

\- ¿Qué significa esto?

El moreno bajó la cabeza derrotado. Le había pillado y ya no había más salida que decir la verdad.- Se suponía que no debías haberlo descubierto. 

Bilbo no pudo evitar soltar una risa cínica al escuchar aquel patético intento de excusa. Ya no lloraba. La rabia bullía desde sus entrañas, opacando todo lo demás.

El mayor suspiró y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo antes de sentarse en el sofá. Dejando unos segundos a su mente para poder explicarse sin causar más daños de los que ya había causado.- Lo hice para protegerte Bilbo. Es un pre-acuerdo. No te compromete a nada realmente.- Miró a su novio, quien aún permanecía en el suelo, observando aquel maldito papel con incredulidad.- Sé que has estado bajo mucha presión. Créeme, lo sé. La idea era darte unos meses para que descansaras, alejado de todo. Luego, verías las cosas de otra manera. El contrato era una manera de garantizar que, cuando quisieses regresar, tuvieras las puertas abiertas. 

El más joven cerró los ojos al notar la fría daga de la traición clavarse en su pecho. Valiente hijo de puta. La noche anterior se había presentado ante él como el novio comprensivo que siempre era. Jurando que lo entendía, que confiaba en él, que lo apoyaría en cualquier decisión que tomara mientras que, a sus espaldas, planeaba cómo perpetuar el maldito infierno en el que vivía. Todo mentira. Ni lo entendía ni lo apoyaba. No lo veía más que como un niñato rebelde y malcriado que buscaba llamar la atención e incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero lo que más le dolió no fue eso. Lo que más le dolió fue darse cuenta de que Smaug no lo conocía en absoluto. No sabía nada de él. Era incapaz de ver más allá y de darse cuenta de que Bilbo era profundamente infeliz en aquella vida. No era un capricho pasajero ni una crisis momentánea. Lo detestaba y él no se daba cuenta. 

El papel comenzó a arrugarse en sus manos, victima de la rabia que lo recorría.- Así que...todo lo de ayer. Todas tus palabras de comprensión eran una maldita mentira ¿no?- Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos.- Un maldito montón de mierda para mantenerme feliz y callado hasta que me diera cuenta de mi error y quisiera regresar ¿no?- Le espetó gritando, poniéndose de pies y tirándole el papel en un gesto de puro desprecio. 

Smaug resopló y se puso de pies también.- Hice lo que pensé que sería mejor para tí. Anoche, cuando desapareciste, hablé con tu madre y pensamos que lo mejor sería que...

\- ¿Mi madre?- Lo interrumpió, abriendo los ojos incrédulo. En shock.- ¿hablaste con mi madre antes que conmigo?

\- ¡Intenté hablar contigo pero te fuiste!

\- ¡¡Porque tú no querías escucharme!!

\- No me vengas con esas Bilbo. Sabes que te escuché.

Ambos se acercaron en uno al otro, gritándose mientras caminaban en círculos. Como animales enjaulados. 

\- ¡Y una mierda! Oíste lo que dije pero no me escuchaste. Oíste mis palabras, decidiste que yo estaba loco e hiciste lo que te dio la gana sin consultarme.

Smaug dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración.- Es sólo un pre-acuerdo Bilbo. No hay nada en firme. Se puede cancelar en cualquier momento si quieres. 

\- No se trata de eso ¡Y lo sabes!

\- Entonces de qué ¿eh? ¿De que cojones se trata?- El mayor explotó entonces. Se volvió contra una pared y dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que Bilbo pudo escuchar como le crujían los nudillos al golpear contra la dura superficie.- Te he dado todo....todo mi apoyo....todo lo que pedías...intentando, suplicando a Dios que fuera suficiente para hacerte feliz de una puta vez.

\- No me vengas con tu maldito discurso de niño bueno Smaug, ya no. Si lo que quieres es hacerme feliz ¿Por qué cojones no hablas conmigo y me escuchas joder?

El mayor se giró de golpe, sus palabras comenzaron a emerger de su boca sin pensar.- Porque sé que te vas a arrepentir....porque sé que todo este numerito no es mas que una de tus rabietas de niño mimado....de un niño imposible de complacer....¡Al que es imposible hacer feliz!

Bilbo no replicó más cuando escuchó aquello. La rabia de la que había sido presa segundos atrás se evaporó tan rápido como había llegado, dejando sólo tristeza en su corazón. Siempre lo había sabido pero dolía escuchar aquella confirmación verbal. Para Smaug él era un niño. Un niño al que se follaba pero un niño al fin y al cabo. Miró sus ojos y vio en ellos lo que durante tanto tiempo había temido ver. Su novio, al que él tanto quería y por quien tantos sacrificios había hecho en su relación, no lo respetaba en absoluto. Y lo que era casi peor, no lo conocía. 

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla; sólo una, ya no podía derramar más. 

El moreno observó asustado la reacción que había provocado y se maldijo interiormente por no haberse mordido la lengua antes de decir aquello.- Bilbo...yo...lo siento.- Intentó llegar hasta él pero Bilbo caminó hacia atrás. Alejándose de su toque y andando hacia la puerta.- ¿A dónde vas?- Lo vio coger las llaves del coche que él había dejado allí minutos atrás y salir corriendo de la cabaña- Bilbo ¡Espera!- Lo siguió pero no pudo alcanzarlo. Ya estaba dentro del coche y lo arrancaba sin dirigirle la mirada. Alejándose hacia la carretera sin destino alguno. 

********************

 

Condujo durante horas sin saber a dónde ir. Pensando. Sintiéndose un imbécil total por haberse sentido mal al traicionarlo en su mente con Thorin mientras que a él -el muy hijo de puta- no le había temblado el pulso al mentirlo como lo había hecho. Y por otro lado se sentía triste, devastado por la realidad que lo había golpeado inmisericorde. Smaug no era como el pensaba que era. Apretó los puños contra el volante y tragó saliva pesadamente cuando sintió sus lágrimas formarse de nuevo. Él no lo respetaba, ni confiaba en él. 

No lo quería como decía quererlo. Como debía quererlo.

Aparcó el coche para evitar seguir gastando gasolina sin sentido y se dirigió a uno de los bares que había cerca. Era bastante pequeño y discreto. Casi estaba vacío. Perfecto, pensó. Se pidió una cerveza y sacó tabaco de la máquina expendedora que había en la esquina. Dios bendijera ese país, allí todavía se podía fumar en los bares. 

Cuando dio la primera calada se sintió más relajado casi al instante. El camarero le sirvió la cerveza y éste pegó un buen trago. Era bastante buena. Un golpe de suerte entre tanta mierda, por lo menos. 

Los minutos pasaron mientras Bilbo pensaba en silencio. Un cigarro dio paso a otro y cuando se quiso dar cuenta llevaba tres cervezas y diez cigarros apagados en el cenicero.

Era un auténtico idiota. Desde siempre lo había sido. Smaug tenía razón, era un niñato. Un niñato que llevaba esperando desde siempre a que alguien lo ayudara a salir del agujero de mierda del que se encontraba. Que lo comprendiera, que lo quisiera incondicionalmente, que satisficiera todos sus deseos. Durante los últimos años había depositado todas sus esperanzas en Smaug, en que él fuera esa persona. Había tenido que llegar hasta ese punto para darse cuenta de que no era más que un apéndice atenuado de la nefasta influencia que sus padres habían ejercido sobre él desde su niñez. 

Pidió otra cerveza con la mano. Que les jodieran a todos si al día siguiente aparecía muerto en una cuneta. Les estaría bien empleado.

Se dejó caer sobre su asiento y se metió la mano en la chaqueta para sacar el mechero y encenderse otro cigarro. Sin embargo, cuando sintió la frágil textura de un papel entre sus dedos cambió de idea al instante. 

El teléfono de Thorin.

Pensar en él no le trajo la misma angustiante sensación que le había traído aquella misma tarde. Sacó el papel y observó el número con tranquilidad, lamiéndose los labios. No tenía miedo, ya no. Una sensación de rabiosa resolución se había apoderado de él. Recordar aquel hombre envió una oleada de deseo por todo su cuerpo que se concentró en su entrepierna haciendo que se irguiera orgullosa en menos de tres segundos. Bilbo apretó la erección entre sus dedos firme. Sin el pánico helándole la sangre se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba acostarse con él. De lo mucho que deseaba que aquel hombre hiciera con él lo que le diera la gana. Entregarse a sus caprichos y, por primera vez, ceder todo el control a alguien que sí iba a darle lo que deseaba. Que por fin iba a atender sus necesidades como el deseaba que las atendieran. Sin mediar palabra, sin tener que pedirlo. Sin tener que sentir vergüenza por lo que quería. 

Por primera vez en su vida tenía al alcance de su mano lo que siempre había deseado; y, a diferencia de hacia unas horas, no encontraba ninguna razón de peso suficiente como para no sucumbir a ello. 

Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió al teléfono público de aquel bar. Había olvidado su móvil en casa. Mejor, pensó. Así no tenía que pasarse la noche ignorando las mil llamadas que iba a recibir de Smaug y de su madre. 

Introdujo unas monedas y marcó el número sin titubeos. 

Tras un par de tonos, escuchó aquella voz que encendía sus sentidos. Notando un pinchazo en su entrepierna nada saludable.

\- Acepto...- Dijo sin ceremonias. Sin decir quién era o a qué se refería. Las palabras sobraban.

Escuchó un suspiro complacido al otro lado de la línea. Casi como una risa atenuada.- Bien... muy bien...


	7. Capítulo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo se entrega a Thorin, sometiéndose a su voluntad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: Este capítulo contiene escenas explícitas de sexo, dinámica D/S y descripciones leves de violencia física.
> 
> Si a alguien no le gusta o es más sensible a este tipo de lectura recomiendo encarecidamente que no lo lea. Es una historia BDSM al fin y al cabo.
> 
> A partir de aquí mi intención va a ser comenzar a subir el nivel. Los primeros capítulos se han parecido mucho a Cincuenta sombras de Grey y no era mi intención para nada (no tengo nada en contra de ese libro, pero no es la clase de relato que quiero contar) En los siguientes episodios seguiré colocando alertas sobre lo que la gente se pueda encontrar pero aviso, mi intención es -progresivamente- subir la intensidad. Espero que guste de todas maneras y, de no gustar, estoy abierta a tooodo tipo de críticas. Las valoro enormemente.

Capítulo 7:

Bilbo condujo hacia la dirección que Thorin le había indicado por teléfono. Por suerte, no estaba muy lejos y no tardó mucho en llegar.

Se trataba de una casa enorme, alejada de cualquier núcleo de población. Estaba rodeada de un muro de unos tres metros de largo y varias cámaras de vigilancia custodiaban los alrededores. 

Bilbo observó aquella mansión con la boca abierta. - “De qué te extrañas”- pensó. - “Es el Rey”.- Se acercó a la entrada y se dispuso a llamar al intercomunicador cuando la verja comenzó a abrirse para dejarle entrar. 

Cuando entró en el recinto y la puerta se cerró tras de él, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. 

Aparcó el coche y se dirigió a la entrada principal, descubriendo, sin sorpresas, que la puerta estaba abierta y el interior se hallaba en las más absoluta penumbra. Bilbo lo tomó como una invitación silenciosa a entrar.

No podía ver nada. Las ventanas estaban con las persianas bajadas, impidiendo que ni la luz de la luna entrara por ellas. Quiso encender un interruptor pero fue inútil, no funcionaba ninguno. El único rastro de luz que vio fue un tímido reflejo dorado bajo la puerta del sótano. Cuando lo vio, bajó las escaleras con lentitud, suspirando pesadamente, sin saber qué se iba a encontrar.

Agarró el asa de la puerta y la sostuvo momentáneamente entre sus dedos para tranquilizarse. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Por un momento pensó en Smaug pero desechó el pensamientos rápidamente. No iba a permitir que le siguiera jodiendo la noche. 

\- Adelante.- Oyó la voz de Thorin al otro lado, sobresaltándolo, sacándolo de sus divagaciones. Apretó el asa entre sus dedos y abrió la puerta lentamente para encontrarse con una habitación iluminada unicamente por la tenue luz de unas pequeñas lámparas estrategicamente colocadas.

Al ver el interior de la estancia Bilbo sintió todo su cuerpo estremecerse. En el centro de la sala había una mesa con cuatro grilletes anclados a sus esquinas y varias cuerdas más. Un par de cadenas y arneses colgaban suspendidos en el aire del techo y otras de la pared y en el suelo. Una cepo y otros tantos instrumentos de diversa índole adornaban el resto de la sala. Y, en la esquina derecha, había una mesa con varios juguetes que él ya conocía por su afición a los videos de Internet. 

Bilbo sintió que la boca se le secaba y suspiró excitado cuando vio todo aquello. Aquel hombre tenía una mazmorra en su casa. Las piernas le temblaron y se sintió mareado. 

\- ¿Te gusta?- El más joven no reparó en Thorin hasta que no lo escuchó hablar desde la penumbra de la sala. Permanecía sentado en un sofá, observándolo con esa mirada ardiente y posesiva que lo hacía estremecerse.

\- Sí.- Admitió en un susurro. No podía moverse ni hablar. Sentía escalofríos y temblores por todo su cuerpo y su excitación ya era tan obvia que podía notarse bajo su pantalón, presionando en silenciosa queja. Si no se tranquilizaba terminaría nada más empezar.

\- Bien.- Thorin volvió a sonreír con aquel gesto altivo y triunfal.- Desnúdate.- Ordenó sin más.

Bilbo tomó aire y lo miró asustado. No esperaba aquello. Bueno sí, pero no tan rápido. Había que dejar unos cuantos puntos claros antes de empezar.

\- Antes de nada... me gustaría establecer algunos límites...

\- No.- Interrumpió Thorin con rotundidad. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia él. Estaba con el torso desnudo y vestía un pantalón negro ajustado, el cabello trenzado a su espalda y sujetaba una gruesa fusta entre sus dedos mientras se golpeaba despreocupadamente la pantorrilla con ella. Bilbo casi se desmaya al ver aquella visión. Un auténtico amo. Perverso, peligroso...perfecto.- Si aceptas... aceptas sin reservas. Sin límites. Me cederás el control total durante un día entero.- Levantó la fusta y la posó sobre su mentón para obligarle a que alzara la cabeza y lo mirara.- En esta sala mando yo. Y tú obedecerás y tomarás todo lo que yo quiera darte...- Dijo en un malicioso susurro.- ...y lo disfrutarás.

\- Yo...- Comenzó, tan intimidado como excitado. Joder sólo con oírle hablar así ya estaba a cien.- ...yo creo que deberíamos establecer una palabra de seguridad. 

El mayor le interrumpió con una carcajada.- ¿Palabra de seguridad? - Chasqueó la lengua en señal de negación.- Lo siento. No me van los teatros.- Apartó la fusta del mentón y la deslizó malicioso por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su abultada entrepierna.- Yo no juego a dominar...Yo domino.- Caminó en círculos a su alrededor, deslizando la fusta hasta su trasero, propinando un leve pero contundente golpe. Bilbo saltó de la impresión cuando lo sintió, notando como todo su sistema nervioso se estremecía por el estímulo. Como respondía acelerando los latidos de su corazón y su respiración. Cerró los ojos y soltó un lastimero gemido. Quería más, pero la idea de dar el control total era demasiado para él. Siempre que había pensado en hacer eso había tenido en mente la palabra de seguridad, el salvoconducto por si la cosa se ponía demasiado intensa y tenía que pararlo. Thorin no dejaba de ser un desconocido ¿debía abandonarse a él sin condiciones? - Dime Bilbo...¿te quedas o te vas?

Millones de pensamientos se agolparon en su cabeza al mismo tiempo. Pensamientos preventivos, deseo, nerviosismo, frustración contenida, remordimientos. Una maraña que no podía desenredar en ese instante, no con el objeto de su deseo tras él, fusta de la mano, deseando darle aquello por lo que él había rogado desde su adolescencia cuando comenzó a probar las delicias del sexo en soledad. 

Una mirada de determinación cruzó su rostro. Respiró hondo y levantó lentamente las manos para comenzar a deshacerse de la chaqueta que llevaba. Tirando después de su camisa sobre su cabeza con sus dedos temblorosos.

Thorin comenzó a caminar en círculos de nuevo hasta volver a ponerse delante de él, mirándole con ojos hambrientos cada vez que una prenda desaparecía de su cuerpo y dejaba más piel expuesta. 

Tras deshacerse de la camisa llevó sus manos al cinturón, desabrochándolo con lentitud, como si quisiera demorar el momento mientras su cabeza le suplicaba que se diera prisa. Se quitó los zapatos y se bajó el pantalón para descartarlo justo al resto de su ropa, quedándose solo con los boxers negros que llevaba debajo. Miró a Thorin retador, deseoso, mientras veía la oscura mirada que éste le dirigía y que parecía querer devorar su piel. Metió los pulgares bajo el elástico y comenzó a bajárselos a un tortuoso ritmo mientras no se perdía ni un segundo el rostro del más mayor que tragaba saliva pesadamente y agarraba la fusta con fuerza sin dejar de mirarlo de arriba a abajo.

Tras deshacerse de su ropa interior, se alzó mostrando su erección entre sus piernas. Thorin no pudo evitar morderse el labio al contemplarlo allí, de pies ante él, completamente desnudo y excitado. Se acercó a él lentamente, alzando su mano para comenzar a acariciar su torso, su plano abdomen, la suave piel de sus caderas, deteniéndose antes de rozar su hombría y comenzar a caminar a su alrededor de nuevo, como un cazador ante su presa, saboreando el inminente bocado. 

Bilbo se dejó hacer, sin moverse, suspirando cuando sintió la posesiva caricia de aquella mano. Su cabeza le daba vueltas y le costaba trabajo respirar. Notaba su corazón golpear contra su pecho en nerviosa anticipación y se mordía el labio intentado acallar los incipientes gemidos que escapaban de su garganta. 

Joder acababa de empezar y ya estaba casi a límite. Notaba su erección, palpitante entre sus piernas, tan deseosa de todo aquello como lo estaba su dueño. Los escalofríos lo recorrían de norte a sur, formándose en su entrepierna y llegando de nuevo a ella tras rebotar por todo su cuerpo.

\- Thorin...- Suspiró ansioso. Maldito fuese por alargar más aquello. Necesitaba eso y lo necesitaba ya.

El sonido de la fusta golpear contra sus glúteos y el gemido lastimero que escapó de sus labios acallaron todo lo demás.

\- No te he dado permiso para hablar.

Bilbo respiró para recomponerse, aquel golpe había enviado invisibles descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Sensaciones nuevas que le encantaban pero que le ponían nervioso y lo dejaban descolocado.

\- Lo siento, señor.- Se disculpó tal y como él sabía que debía disculparse.

Thorin sonrió a sus espaldas cuando lo escuchó. Apoyó su mano entre sus omóplatos y se acercó a su oído para susurrar.- De rodillas.

El más joven le obedeció, lento pero sin rechistar. Casi sin poderse creer estar donde estaba por fin. Había soñado tanto con aquello que no podía reaccionar casi. Sólo podía sentir el ardor en sus entrañas, consumiendo todo lo demás.

Thorin le acarició el pelo lentamente mientras se alejaba hacia la mesa donde reposaba todo su arsenal sexual. Bilbo bajó la mirada, no quería ver lo que iba a hacer con él y al mismo tiempo se moría porque se lo hiciera. Se mordió el labio y suspiró para tranquilizarse. Deseoso de llevar una mano entre sus piernas y aliviarse mientras esperaba pero sabiendo que no podía hacerlo. 

Cuando pudo reaccionar, el mayor ya estaba a su lado, atando un collar de cuero a su cuello que cerró con un candado. 

\- Brazos en cruz.- Ordenó con un tono de voz inflexible.

Bilbo extendió los brazos. Los sentía como gelatina, débiles por el nuevo sentimiento que lo poseía. El tacto del cuero, firme contra su cuello y sus muñecas. La presencia imponente de aquel hombre, la seguridad con la que se movía, con la que controlaba la situación, cómo lo miraba. El hambre fiera de sus ojos. Joder, de repente se preguntó cómo había podido vivir sin esto durante tanto tiempo.

Thorin aseguró el cuero sobre sus muñecas, inclinándose para colocar otros dos grilletes en sus tobillos, y los cerró con la misma llave que había bloqueado el candado de su cuello. Se colocó la llave en el bolso de su pantalón y caminó para ponerse frente a Bilbo. El más joven miraba al suelo, temblando, respirando con pesadez y con su corazón disparado.

\- Mírame.- Cuando tuvo la atención de sus ojos, continuó.- Lame mis botas.

Bilbo se estremeció al oír el humillante mandato. Sentía su boca seca y no podía respirar. Un voraz deseo había hecho presa de él y le impedía moverse. Maldita sea, había deseado tanto verse en aquella situación y, ahora, que la estaba viviendo en primera persona, se quedaba petrificado.

El impacto de la fusta sobre su trasero lo sacó de sus divagaciones. Un latigazo lo recorrió y no pudo evitar gemir dolorido pero excitado.- Obedece.- Susurró amenazante el mayor. Inclinándose levemente para presionar la cabeza de Bilbo al suelo y colocarlo donde debía estar. Donde él le ordenaba estar. 

El más joven se puso a cuatro patas e inclinó su cabeza hacía las botas de cuero que llevaba y comenzó a lamerlas. Lento, al principio, pero ferviente y ansioso. La textura del material contra su lengua, sentir los ojos de aquel hombre sobre su desnudez, aquella posición de sumisión absoluta, lo sucio de aquel acto. 

Unos minutos después gemía, acelerando el ritmo de su lengua, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo con ardiente resolución. 

Notó el tacto de la fusta contra su trasero, y oyó las palabras satisfechas de Thorin mientras lo sentía observarlo con toda su atención. 

\- Así... muy bien.- Movió la fusta levemente propinándole unos suaves azotes sobre su trasero. Bilbo gimió, sintiendo el escozor sobre su piel. Se inclinó de nuevo para agarrar los rizos caoba del más joven y le apartó de su tarea para obligarle de nuevo a erguirse sobre sus rodillas, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus talones.

Estirado como estaba, observó la ardiente mirada del rey sobre su cuerpo. Escudriñando cada porción de piel que tenía al descubierto. Sonriendo prepotente cuando vio la notable excitación del menor entre sus piernas. Colocó la fusta sobre sus testículos y comenzó a deslizarla lentamente sobre su erección. De arriba a abajo, riendo ante los involuntarios temblores del más joven, mientras él continuaba sujetando con fuerza su cabeza por su pelo. 

\- Perra ansiosa...- Le susurró tétrico.- Acabamos de empezar y mírate cómo estás.- Deslizó la fusta de nuevo hacia sus testículos y les golpeó con firmeza, ganándose un grito ahogado por parte del más joven que se retorcía dolorido, sin poder soportar el escozor.- ¿Tanto te gusta que te humillen, Bilbo? ¿Te gusta sentirte usado?- Bilbo no podía responder, de su boca sólo salían gimoteos sin sentido y suspiros entrecortados. Thorin volvió a golpearlo en el mismo sitio con más fuerza, el más joven volvió a retorcerse, temblando.- Contesta cuando te pregunto.

Cuando pudo recuperar el sentido, abrió los ojos, intentando enfocar los de Thorin sin mucho éxito.- Sí, señor...- Gimió.- Yo... me gusta...- Se mordió el labio cuando notó la fusta de nuevo sobre su pene, golpeándolo más lentamente varias veces.- ...me gusta mucho.- Logró concluir entre suspiros.

Thorin sonrió complacido, tirando de su pelo para ponerlo en pie. El más joven se dejó hacer, sintiendo de pronto sus piernas endebles, incapaces de soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Se puso a su espalda y le levantó los brazos para atar sus grilletes en una de las cadenas que colgaba suspendida del techo. 

Bilbo miró hacia arriba y tiró de sus muñecas en acto reflejo. Era inútil, no podía soltarse. Ese pensamiento hizo que su corazón casi saltara de su pecho. Alguna vez Smaug lo había atado a la cama en alguna de su sesiones de sexo salvaje y sin sentido; y no había estado mal, sin embargo, las sensaciones que había sentido entonces no podían compararse con las que estaba sintiendo ahora. Mientras colgaba del techo, expuesto, débil ante aquel hombre que a penas conocía pero que parecía saberse sus sueños como si fueran los suyos propios. 

Una vez aseguradas sus manos, volvió a ponerse ante él. Acariciando su cuerpo sin pudor. Recorriendo con sus dedos sus glúteos, su espalda, su abdomen. Deslizando un dedo sobre la tirante piel de su polla, ganando un necesitado ronroneo por parte del otro. Acarició su torso de arriba a abajo, llevando ambas manos sobre sus pezones, estimulándolos con suaves pero firmes pellizcos.

Bilbo llevó la cabeza hacia atrás, entre sus brazos, y rugió al notar sus dedos alrededor de sus aureolas. Tirando de ellas, lento al principio, e intenso después. Thorin se inclinó sobre una de ellas, metiéndosela en la boca, mordiéndola con sus dientes mientras sujetaba la otra entre sus dedos en un firme agarre.

\- ¡Oh Dios!- Susurró Bilbo, incapaz de soportarlo.

El moreno se separó de él al oírlo. Tomó ambos pezones entre sus manos y los retorció sin piedad hasta que le escuchó gemir de dolor.

\- ¿Qué te dije sobre lo de hablar?- Susurró contra sus labios. Lamiéndolos superficialmente.

Bilbo mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sus pulmones estaban a punto de colapsar. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía. 

\- Lo si...¡ah!...lo siento, señor.- Logró susurrar, en un hilo de voz. Una voz ronca por el placer y el dolor.

Thorin lo soltó al fin. Acariciándolos luego con sus pulgares, notando como se estremecían sensibles por el trato previo.- Eres un chico muy desobediente.- Se apartó de él y volvió a la mesa con pausada lentitud.- Necesitas aprender... Sí. Los esclavos rebeldes como tú necesitan un amo que los discipline.

Bilbo escuchó sus pasos regresar hasta que se detuvieron a su espalda. Notó su mano sobre su pelo y notó como tiraba de él hacía atrás hasta que tuvo su cabeza reposando sobre su hombro.- Necesitas un castigo.- Se inclinó sobre sus boca, apropiándose de ella. Obligándolo a abrir los labios, introduciendo su lengua en su cavidad en un salvaje beso que le dejó sin respiración. Más que besarlo, lo penetraba con la lengua, domando su boca, obligando a someterse a él, a su inmisericorde voluntad.

El más joven cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Dejó que conquistara su boca, que impusiera su dominio sobre él. Que hiciera con él lo que quisiera pero que no parara. Dios, lo deseaba hasta morir.

Sintió un golpe sobre su muslo izquierdo. Fue entonces cuando Thorin se movió levemente y pudo ver lo que tenia en la mano. Era un látigo de múltiples colas. Sintió su cuerpo temblar y se mordió el labio sin poder contener su miedo y su deseo.

El moreno se acercó a su nuca y susurró.- Cuenta hasta diez.

Bilbo sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. Sabía lo que venía, el castigo que le tocaba, y tuvo miedo. Tuvo miedo de no ser capaz de soportarlo, de que fuera demasiado. 

El látigo restalló en el aire e impactó contra su piel. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, sintiendo su piel escocerle dolorida. 

\- Uno...- Logró articular entre dientes. Volvió a escuchar el látigo y lo notó de nuevo golpear contra su febril espalda.- ..dos...

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos. Se mordía el labio con tanta fuerza entre golpe y golpe que le comenzó a sangrar. Notaba el frio de la habitación morderle en el calor de su piel herida. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó ni cuántos golpes le había propinado. Contaba por inercia, sin pensar, sin poder concentrarse en nada más que no fuera en el calor del cuero clavarse sobre su espalda. 

Le dolía. Mucho. Era imposible de soportar. Y le encantaba...

Se estremeció por última vez. Emitiendo un gemido que se confundía entre el dolor y el placer.- ...diez.- Concluyó, bajando la cabeza. Estaba agotado, abrumado por las sensaciones que sentía. Su respiración era irregular y entrecortada. Un hilo de sangre recorría su barbilla hasta perderse en su cuello. Su espalda ardía, palpitando bajo la piel enrojecida. Y jamás en su vida había tenido la polla más dura.

Había sido intenso, violento y agresivo. Perfecto...

Sintió la mano de Thorin acariciar su mejilla y se mentón; buscando su boca, acariciando sus labios hasta que notó la otra mano rodearle y algo duro presionar contra sus dientes.- Abre la boca.- Le escuchó susurrar; y él obedeció sin pensar. Abriendo su boca y permitiendo la entrada a aquel objeto intruso. Abrió los ojos y observó como introducida una bola de color rojo atada a unas correas de cuero entre sus dientes. Una gagball. Un escalofrío lo estremeció de pies a cabeza y casi agradeció que la mordaza amortiguara el obsceno gemido que había escapado de su garganta. 

Thorin apretó las correas a sus mejillas y afianzó la mordaza hasta que tuvo la mandíbula del otro tan abierta como quería y totalmente inmovilizada. Luego, bajó sus manos hacia sus pezones y comenzó a masajearlos hasta que respondieron sensibles a sus atenciones, irguiéndose excitados por el toque. Apartó una de sus manos y Bilbo bajó la vista para ver lo que estaba haciendo. Suspiró pesadamente cuando vio como volvía a pellizcar uno de sus pezones lentamente, mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a colocarle una pinza negra en uno de ellos. Abriendo los dedos lentamente, dejando que el artilugio mordiera su piel y aplastase sus sensibles nervios entre lloros y gimoteos. El más joven apretó los dientes contra la mordaza cuando el moreno apartó su mano, dejando que la pinza apretase su piel sin piedad. Sintiendo una invisible descarga recorrerle desde aquel punto hasta su dolorida hombría. Cogió otra pinza, y repitió el proceso con el otro pezón hasta tenerlo retorciéndose agónico. Apretando la bola entre sus dientes y tirando de sus grilletes hasta que sus muñecas comenzaron a enrojecerse por la presión. 

Que le jodieran a él y a todos si aquello no era lo mejor que había probado en su vida. 

Thorin volvió a caminar frente a él para contemplar su obra, sonriendo con deleite ante lo que tenía ante sus ojos. 

Ni en sus sueños más húmedos se había imaginado tener a Bilbo Bolsón donde lo tenía en ese instante. 

Acarició su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, disfrutando de los estremecimientos involuntarios del más joven ante su toque. De ver su rostro, contraído por todas las nuevas sensaciones que sentía, por el delirio de dolor que padecía y que estaba disfrutando. Se mordió el labio cuando una de sus manos llegó hasta su entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarla con deleite, apretando la suave piel de sus testículos hasta que el más joven volvió a gemir agonizante. 

Se apartó de él y se volvió hacia el arsenal que tenía sobre la mesa para luego volver a caminar hasta colocarse en su espalda. Sintiendo como su presencia le hacía estremecer, como sus gimoteos se ahogaban contra la mordaza y el temblor incesante de sus piernas. 

Bilbo escuchó un extraño ruido y quiso volverse a ver qué hacía pero le fue imposible. Sus ataduras lo mantenían donde estaba y su propia excitación le nublaba la vista impidiéndole ver más allá de su propia nariz. Sollozó angustiado, sentía su excitación tan intensa entre sus piernas que estaba comenzando a ser dolorosa. Deseaba tocarse, que lo tocara, cualquier cosa pero que no lo mantuviera en ese limbo más tiempo. 

Fue entonces cuando sintió un húmedo dedo acariciar externamente su orificio. Tomó aire, y lo mantuvo unos segundos hasta que notó como se introducía en su interior. Sintió el frio en sus entrañas junto a aquella intrusión -sin duda Thorin se había aplicado una buena dosis de lubricante- y lo sintió moverse con lentitud, de dentro a fuera. Se arqueaba lentamente hacia su próstata, rozándola pero sin llegar a tocarla en ningún momento y luego se alejaba de ella burlón, alimentando la agonía del más joven. 

Thorin se arrodilló para tener una mejor vista de su premio, abriendo sus glúteos con una mano mientras que la otra continuaba entrando y saliendo de su agujero con tortuosa lentitud. Bilbo echó la cabeza hacía atrás violentamente, notando como la piel de su torso se estiraba y las prensas apretaban más fuerte sus pezones. El más mayor no le dio ni medio segundo de tregua. Continuó entrando y saliendo de él, moviendo su dedo en círculos, tocando sus paredes, sintiendo el calor de su interior, dilatándolo. Tras unos minutos que se sintieron como horas, salió de él e introdujo un segundo dedo. Bilbo sólo emitió un lastimero gemido mientras el par de dedos repetían el proceso. Moviéndose en su interior, de dentro a fuera, ignorando deliberadamente su próstata. Excitándolo tanto que quería llorar. 

Se quedó inmóvil con los ojos cerrados, perdido entre las sensaciones que experimentaba, casi desmayado. No volvió en sí hasta que no notó una fuerte presión sobre su orificio, una mucho más intensa que presionaba su próstata con saña; con toda seguridad tenía cuatro dedos en su interior. Abrió los ojos como platos y gimió contra la mordaza retorciéndose en sus ataduras. Intentó cerrar las piernas en acto reflejo pero la fuerte mano de Thorin se lo impidió, obligándole a abrirse a él, impidiendo toda sensación de alivio posible. 

Rugió y volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando sintió la mano moverse en su interior sin cuidado ya. De dentro a fuera, con un ritmo tan fiero que parecía que él mismo lo estaba penetrando con su polla. Fue entonces cuando Bilbo lo notó, notó como todos los escalofríos y sensaciones que lo recorrían comenzaban a reunirse en la parte baja de su estómago. Sintió, alucinado, como todas ellas se mezclaban en una poderosísima sensación que lo mantuvo sin respiración durante varios segundos. Iba a correrse. Su orgasmo estaba cerca, y se prometía increíble. 

Era extraño, imposible. Jamás en su vida se había corrido sin, al menos, cierta estimulación directa. Nunca así. 

Comenzó a gemir salvaje, apretando la mordaza entre sus dientes hasta que le dolieron las mandíbulas. Notando como todo su cuerpo se contraía, como todo comenzaba a desmoronarse dentro de él.

Fue entonces cuando Thorin se apartó de él, se levantó de golpe y apretó sobre la base de su pene con una mano mientras que con la otra retorcía sádico una de las pinzas que continuaban adheridas a sus pezones. Aquel orgasmo increíble quedó atrapado en su cuerpo, suspendido entre todas sus sensaciones. Preso en las manos del rey, sin posibilidad de escape.

Bilbo se quedó inmóvil. Llorando sin control. No podía. Si no se corría en ese instante iba a desmayarse, era demasiado. 

El moreno rió, apoyando su barbilla sobre uno de los hombros del más joven mientras lamía lascivo una de sus orejas, deleitándose con sus sollozos, con su rostro contraído por el placer y el dolor, con tenerlo a su merced y su dominio. Notó su polla golpear como una bola de demolición sobre la tela de sus pantalones. Llevaba duro desde que lo había visto desnudarse con aquellos ojos de perra lasciva que tenía pero lo que tenía ahora entre las piernas daba miedo. 

Mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja y tiró del collar que llevaba alrededor de su cuello hasta que notó como se quedaba sin respiración.- Aún no... antes tienes que complacerme a mí.- Soltó el collar y Bilbo tomó aire pesadamente. Gimiendo ante las palabras que había escuchado. 

Vio como Thorin se alejaba de él y como regresaba luego con un dildo en la mano. El gimoteo que escapó traicionero de su garganta no fue nada decoroso. 

\- Sé que te gustan más grandes...- Comentó burlón mientras volvía a colocarse detrás de él.-...pero empezaremos con algo fácil.

Bilbo lo escuchó maniobrar a su espalda. Parecía como si estuviera lubricando el consolador. Respiró erráticamente sabiendo lo que vendría, temiéndolo y deseándolo a partes iguales. 

El rey no lo hizo esperar. Con una mano abrió sus glúteos mientras que, con la otra, comenzó a introducir el dildo en su interior con lentitud. El más joven no pudo evitar rugir ante aquella fría intrusión, apretando su esfínter y llorando al notar como aquel objeto intruso no cedía y lo abría sin piedad. No tardó mucho hasta que lo notó por completo en su interior. Frio, duro, inflexible y delicioso. Movió sus caderas, esperando que Thorin comenzara a moverlo pero no lo hizo. Cuando lo tuvo acomodado en su interior, caminó de nuevo hasta ponerse delante de él, le quitó la mordaza, dejándosela de collar, y le libero de los grilletes que lo mantenían atado al techo. 

Sus temblorosas piernas no pudieron sostenerlo, y cayó sin remedio de rodillas ante Thorin que lo observó desde las alturas sonriendo complacido. Lo tenía arrodillado ante él, reducido a una masa suplicante, después de haberlo torturado y con un consolador en su culo para mas humillación. Se mordió el labio ante aquella visión, llevando ambas manos a su cinturón para poder liberar su erección por fin. 

Bilbo levantó la cabeza, intentando enfocar entre las brumas del placer y el dolor, viendo como se abría el botón de su ceñido pantalón y se sacaba su polla sin remilgos. Tragó saliva pesadamente cuando lo vio. Ya había visto a Thorin en su gloriosa desnudez en el barco hacía unas horas, por desgracia, y dadas las circunstancias, no había podido fijarse en su tamaño. Era enorme, y tan ancha que casi se desmaya aterrado al verla. 

Oyó su risa.- Tranquilo... todo a su tiempo, Bilbo.

La mano de Thorin descendió hasta su mentón y lo obligó a levantar la vista hasta que pudo mirarlo a los ojos.

\- Quiero una mamada...- Le dijo sin ceremonias mientras acariciaba sus labios con el pulgar, suspirando como si se imaginara dentro de aquella boca de pecado.- ...y si me gusta... dejaré que te corras, sino...- Levantó su mano, mostrando un pequeño mando a distancia con un botón que apretó durante unos instantes. Bilbo se arqueó y gimió cuando sintió como el dildo que tenía en su interior vibraba durante unos segundos.- ...volveré a atarte y amordazarte, y te tendré el resto del día con el consolador dentro del culo sin posibilidad de correrte. ¿Entendido?

Asintió obediente, suspirando excitado ante sus palabras. No sabía qué deseaba más, si correrse, chupársela o el castigo que le había prometido si no le gustaba. 

Se mordió el labio e intentó levantar sus brazos para agarrar su descomunal miembro sintiéndolos doloridos, temblorosos y sin fuerza. Como si fueran de gelatina. Sin embargo, logró sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y llegó a su objetivo, comenzando a masajear la palpitante carne entre sus manos. Era enorme y ardiente. 

Lamió desde la base hasta la punta con deleite -notando como sus mandíbulas se lamentaban doloridas por la mordaza- logrando arrancar de su impertérrito amo un suspiro. Notó como posaba una de sus manos sobre sus rizos y los acariciaba lentamente. Lo masajeó de arriba a abajo, mientras lo lamía con gula, intentando calibrar si podía albergarlo en su boca por completo. Lo sentía duro y caliente bajo su lengua. De pronto su olvidada hombría volvía a dar señales de vida y volvía a erguirse desde las aguas de aquel doloroso y placentero limbo en el que Thorin la había dejado. 

Se apartó de él súbitamente y volvió a gemir cuando notó como el consolador volvía a vibrar durante unos segundos dentro de él. Acto seguido, sintió el impacto del cuero sobre su trasero. - No te pares.- No sabía cómo pero Thorin volvía a empuñar la fusta otra vez, y la paseaba por la curva de sus glúteos en silenciosa advertencia. 

Bilbo suspiró para darse fuerzas y se concentró durante unos segundos. Se inclinó de nuevo y lamió rápidamente la punta para luego comenzar a introducírsela lentamente en la boca. Era pesada, contundente y tenía un olor y un sabor almizclado y amargo tan poderoso que parecía estar en todas partes. Le volvía loco. 

Osado como era, se estiró hacia adelante para darle más espacio y la empujó hacia su garganta hasta que sintió el reflejo de las arcadas. Thorin apretó los rizos entre sus dedos y suspirando tenuemente al sentir como se lo tragaba. Apretó el mando a distancia entre sus dedos y notó como los gemidos del más joven retumbaban en su garganta y lo hacían vibrar en su paladar. Mientras que éste comenzaba a mover su cabeza de atrás a adelante con ansiosa resolución. Se sentía tan bien en su boca, tan lleno, tan follado. El vibrador haciendo estragos en su excitado agujero y aquel descomunal miembro rellenando cada rincón de su boca. Comenzó a moverse con más ímpetu, ayudándose de sus manos, masajeando toda su longitud con ellas, apartándose durante unos segundos y lamiéndolo entero para luego volver a acogerlo en su interior. Cada vez más fuerte, más hondo. Ni las arcadas pudieron detener sus ansias. Le quería dentro de él, completamente. 

No supo cuánto tiempo había estado allí, lamiéndolo, chupándolo con el ímpetu de un lobo hambriento delante de un pedazo de carne fresca. Sólo salió de su trance cuando comenzó a sentir los movimientos de Thorin más descontrolados, más erráticos y sus gemidos más roncos y profundos. Estaba cerca.

\- Muy bien. Buen chico.- Dijo con una voz excitada y a penas contenida.- Ahora puedes correrte. Mastúrbate mientras me corro en tu boca.

Bilbo gimió, llevando sus manos a su polla, permitiendo que Thorin siguiera moviéndose en su interior, tirando de su pelo para controlar el ritmo. Sintió al dildo vibrar más fuerte dentro de él mientras comenzaba a tocarse. Rápido, sin descanso. Gemía descontrolado. Sus ojos lloraban por el placer. Se sentía tan caliente como el infierno. Era increíble, todo aquello. 

Sintió de nuevo su orgasmo formarse en la parte baja de su vientre, más apremiante que la primera vez. Siguió moviendo su mano, al mismo tiempo que recibía a Thorin y que el consolador se movía en su interior sin tregua. 

Era demasiado, demasiado placer. 

Demasiado de todo.

Notó como Thorin se movía un par de veces más dentro de él cuando sintió su simiente derramarse en su interior. Aquello fue la chispa que desató una reacción en cadena por todo su cuerpo, precipitándolo a él mismo por el abismo. Bilbo vio unas estrellas blancas ante sus ojos cuando se corrió a fin, recibiendo en cada célula de su ser aquel éxtasis increíble. Sintió el amargo sabor de Thorin en su lengua mientras se tragaba su semilla, suspirando como si fuera el más delicioso de los manjares. 

Acababa de tener el orgasmo más intenso de toda su vida.

Se quedó allí, arrodillado; con su descendiente erección entre sus manos y el dildo aún vibrando en su interior, ayudándole a prolongar aquel orgasmo increíble. Aun podía sentir sus restos resbalar por su cuerpo, enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas a todas sus células.

Thorin se movió, inclinándose hacía él para tomarlo entre sus brazos y levantarlo del suelo. Bilbo dio gracias en su mente, si de él dependiese probablemente no podría haberse levantado en días. Notó como lo depositaba sobre la dura superficie de una mesa y suspiró quejumbroso cuando la frialdad de la madera entró en contacto con el calor de su espalda. Sintió como el moreno le acomodaba, como retiraba el consolador de su irritada entrada y como quitaba lentamente las pinzas -ya casi olvidadas- de sus enrojecidos pezones. El más joven gimió entre lastimero y agradecido cuando se sintió libre de nuevo. 

\- Gracias...- Logró susurrar entre dientes, aún con los ojos cerrados y su mente cerca de la inconsciencia.

\- No me las des.- Había un tinte de risa en su voz. Un tinte peligroso.- Aún no.

Bilbo abrió los ojos cuando notó como sus manos eran elevadas por encima de su cabeza.- ¿Qué...?- Levantó la vista y vio como Thorin encadenaba sus grilletes a las esquinas de la mesa, volviendo a inmovilizarlo.- Thorin...- Descendió por su cuerpo e hizo lo mismo con los grilletes de sus tobillos, manteniendo sus piernas separadas hasta que o tuvo completamente estirado e inmovilizado. El más joven no pudo ni moverse para impedirlo. - Thorin... Suéltame por favor. 

El rey se quedó a su lado, acariciando su abdomen y observándolo intensamente.- No...aun no he acabado contigo.

\- Dijimos que...

\- Yo dije un día completo.- Deslizó su mano hasta su entrepierna para atrapar parte del éxtasis de Bilbo que aún quedaba por allí, llevándosela luego a la boca para chuparla con un gesto goloso.- Eres mio durante 24 horas.- Sonrió perverso mientras volvía a presionar la mordaza sobre los labios del chico bajo él, sin ceder ni un segundo hasta que la volvió a tener de nuevo colocada entre sus dientes. Luego se detuvo unos segundos a mirarlo. Tan hermoso, tan indefenso, tan caliente. Se mordió el labio lascivo mientras volvía acariciar con sus manos los maltratados pezones del chico, provocando que éste saltara ante el contacto.- Y pienso disfrutarte hasta el final...- Bajó su cabeza hasta que estuvo a pocos centímetros del rostro confuso del más joven.-...hasta el último segundo que pueda...

 

Continuará...


	8. Capitulo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de los remordimientos, Bilbo decide olvidar la noche increible que pasó con Thorin y centrarse en su relación y su carrera para seguir adelante. 
> 
> Sin embargo, una llamada telefónica tambalea su decisión.

Capítulo 8:

Regresó lentamente a la consciencia. Sus párpados comenzaron a moverse paulatinamente hasta que se abrieron. Unos tímidos rayos de sol se colaron por la ventana, provocando que cerrara los ojos súbitamente y los volviera a abrir despacio hasta acostumbrarse a la luz del día. 

Estaba en una habitación enorme, gigantesca en realidad. Decorada exquisitamente con muebles de roble, adornos de oro y una enorme colección de armas antiguas sobre las paredes. 

Ya no estaba en la mazmorra.

Cerró los ojos, haciendo memoria. Las imágenes de la noche anterior llegaron a su mente provocando que éste suspirara al rememorarlas. Se recordó a sí mismo, atado y amordazado en varias posturas. Recordó a Thorin. A Thorin y sus perversas manos recorrerle entero. Recordó el dolor y el placer increíble. Los orgasmos interminables.

Gimió mientras apretaba las sábanas entre sus manos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda hasta su entrepierna pero no pudo excitarse. Thorin lo había exprimido hasta dejarlo agotado. Por suerte para él no había cumplido su amenaza y en algún momento le había permitido dormir -más bien desfallecer- después de tantas horas sin darle tregua. 

Presionó ambas manos contra el colchón para darse la vuelta y ponerse bocarriba pero se detuvo al sentir un intenso escozor azotarle su columna. Se dejó caer de nuevo bocabajo y suspiró pesadamente, quizás no era tan buena idea moverse. No era insoportable pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Thorin no había dejado un solo recoveco de su piel sin marcar. 

Respiró para atenuar el dolor. Todo su cuerpo parecía resentirse y, sin estar excitado, era bastante más difícil de soportar. Sintió un delicado toque sobre su espalda y alzó su mano para inspeccionar. Algo la recubría por completo, era como una gasa quirúrgica, y estaba empapada con una sustancia húmeda y fría. Palpó la gasa a tientas hasta que descubrió de qué se trataba. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que era pomada. Al parecer Thorin se había preocupado de sus eventuales molestias. Retiró la gasa de su espalda y se levantó pausadamente para evitar que su cuerpo se resintiera. 

\- Thorin.- La casa estaba silenciosa, probablemente se habría marchado. Mejor, pensó, así se ahorraría toda la parafernalia y la charla insulsa del día después.

Miró hacia el sofá que había al lado de la cama donde toda su ropa descansaba perfectamente doblada y, al lado, en una mesa, había una bandeja con un enorme y completo desayuno. Su estomago rugió ante aquella visión. Se moría de hambre. Se levantó y caminó lentamente, intentando evitar el irremediable dolor, y se sentó en el sofá para degustar su comida.

Todo tenía una pinta increíble. Fruta, tostadas, repostería variada, zumo y café. Su boca se le hizo agua y, sin ceremonia, comenzó a comer. 

Acabado el desayuno, levantó la vista cuando el reloj de pared comenzó a dar la hora.

\- ¡Mierda!- Eran las 6 de la tarde, llevaba todo el día allí metido. Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió y se metió en el coche rumbo a casa.

Mientras conducía de vuelta la realidad volvió a golpearlo cruel. Sin el alcohol y la rabia recorriendo sus venas los remordimientos comenzaron a aflorar. Había engañado a Smaug. Deliberada y repetidamente; y, peor aún, lo había disfrutado como nada en su vida. Recordar a Thorin la noche anterior envió una nueva oleada de deseo por todo su cuerpo. Estaba agotado y dolorido y, aún así, pensar en aquel hombre le ponía el estómago del revés. Había sido la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida. Con un desconocido, a espaldas de su novio. Una amarga sensación se apoderó de él. Se había prometido no sucumbir, no dejarse llevar por sus caprichos y sus deseos y no había tardado nada en claudicar ante aquel hombre. 

La noche anterior estaba furioso con Smaug. Lo había mentido y había maquinado a sus espaldas en contra de sus deseos. Aquello no había estado bien por su parte, sin embargo, hasta el mismo Bilbo no pudo negar la evidencia, aquello no era excusa para engañarlo como lo había hecho. Y menos aún cuando Smaug había hecho lo que había hecho por su bien. 

Aparcó en la entrada de la cabaña y dejó caer la cabeza contra el volante. 

Era un hijo de puta, un maldito vicioso cabrón. Aquella era la prueba definitiva. Él era el problema de su relación. Él era el que estaba mal. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara después de aquello.

Tardó varios minutos en poder meter la llave en la ranura de la puerta. Le temblaban las manos y las piernas y sentía que su corazón le iba a saltar por la boca.

Una vez dentro. halló la cabaña vacía y, aunque extrañado, agradeció que así fuera. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Se metió en el baño y se desnudó dispuesto a ducharse de nuevo. Apestaba a traición, era un hedor imperceptible pero que llegaba a sus sentidos con una claridad meridiana. Necesitaba sacudírselo de su cuerpo. 

Bajó el refrescante beso del agua, comenzó a frotarse todo el cuerpo con gel mientras imágenes de la noche anterior pasaban por su cabeza. Thorin entre sus piernas, él, atado bajo su cuerpo, sometido a sus perversos caprichos, suspirando ansioso por su toque, sus juegos, sus manos, demandantes y posesivas. Notó la clara dureza entre sus piernas, producto de sus tórridos recuerdos. Necesitaba tocarse pero se sintió incapaz. Correrse con esas imágenes en su cabeza era volver a engañar a su novio. Era traer de nuevo la traición a aquel momento. En lugar de eso, siguió frotando su cuerpo con más fuerza, casi desquiciado. Como esperando que, de alguna manera, pudiera arrancarse de su cuerpo el tacto de aquellos dedos de pecado. Como si el gel pudiera arrastrar aquella necesidad por el desagüe.

\- Eres mio...- Había susurrado en su oído, mientras lo mantenía en el filo del placer.- … nunca nadie te había hecho sentir como hoy... jamás nadie te ha conocido como yo ahora... Me perteneces...todo tú. Dilo, Bilbo.... dí quién es tu amo...

\- Tú....- Había contestado sin pensar.

\- Dí que soy tu amo...que eres mio.

\- Yo soy... yo soy tuyo... te pertenezco, mi amo.

Recodar aquello lo sacudió de pies a cabeza, se sintió mareado, débil ante sus propios recuerdos. Incapaz de continuar como estaba, se dejó caer de rodillas bajo la ducha mientras amargas lágrimas recorrían su rostro. 

Por qué, por qué había hecho aquello. Por qué había sucumbido a sus enfermizos deseos. Había abierto aquella puerta y temía no poder volver a cerrarla nunca. Temía que nada volviera a ser suficiente después de lo que había sentido la noche anterior.

Nunca jamás se había arrepentido tanto de ser como era, de desear lo que deseaba. 

Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo respirando frustrado. No podía abandonarse de esa manera, tenía que sobreponerse o se volvería loco. Debía superar aquello. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Había hecho realidad una de sus más oscuras fantasías, fantasías que lo habían atosigado desde su más tierna adolescencia. Se había abandonado y dejado llevar por ellas y, por fin, podría dejarlas atrás. Smaug no tenía por qué enterarse. Para qué, aquello no le traería más que dolor y no solucionaría nada. Debía guardar silencio y dejarlo correr. Quizás lo que había pasado la noche anterior era bueno, le permitiría seguir adelante con su relación sin tener en la cabeza esas tórridas fantasías constantemente. Tenía claro que no quería perder a Smaug, lo amaba, con sus luces y sus sombras. Debía guardar silencio por el bien de su relación. 

Con aquella epifanía mental, se levanto con nueva resolución. Cerró el grifo de la ducha para salir y secarse. Se puso un cómodo albornoz y salió al salón justo en el momento en el que Smaug entraba por la puerta. Se veía cansado y preocupado; tanto, que tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que él estaba en la sala.

\- Bilbo....- Susurró aliviado mientras corría hacía él y lo abrazaba con urgencia.- Menos mal que estás bien.- Besó su pelo mientras suspiraba entrecortadamente, como si estuviera al borde de las lágrimas.- Estaba preocupado por ti. No tenías el móvil y no sabía donde habías ido. Pensé que te había pasado algo.... pensé que habías tenido un accidente con el coche, yo...- La inmovilidad que sintió entre sus brazos lo extrañó. Lo apartó de sí y lo miró preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí.- Contestó Bilbo mientras se forzaba a sonreír. Se había prometido dejar correr lo de anoche pero ahora, frente a él, todo era más difícil.- Tranquilo...

\- ¿Dónde has estado?

\- Por ahí.- Se apartó de él, buscando algo de aire para respirar. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mesa para buscar asiento estable para sus temblorosas piernas.- Necesitaba pensar.

\- Bilbo, lo siento mucho.- Smaug caminó hacía él, arrodillándose a su lado para cogerle las manos.- Lamento todo lo que te dije ayer. Estaba enfadado, no hablaba en serio. No creo que seas nada de eso. Eres muy joven y todos te hemos estado sometiendo a mucha presión. Es normal que estés así. Yo soy tu novio.... yo debo velar por ti... debo cuidarte... debo...- Sus palabras fueron acalladas por uno de los dedos de Bilbo.

\- Tú tenías razón Smaug...- Confesó en un susurro, sonriendo con amargura.-... toda.- Smaug fue a hablar pero el más joven afianzó el dedo sobre sus labios suplicando silenciosamente que no lo hiciera.- Soy un niño caprichoso, y no sé ser feliz con nada. Tenías razón.... toda la razón. Me quejo de mi trabajo, un trabajo por el que muchos matarían. Me quejo de ser popular, de tener éxito, me quejo de tener un novio que me quiere tanto que, aun siendo yo como soy, siempre vela por mí y por mi bienestar.- Dejó caer su frente sobre la de él, cerrando los ojos. Lo veía tan claro ahora. Él tenía un problema, uno muy serio, y el primer paso para solucionarlo era comenzar a hacer bien las cosas.- Sé que soy una persona complicada. Y te doy las gracias por no darme por perdido. Pero te juro que voy a cambiar eso... Voy a empezar a ser feliz con lo que tengo. Con todo lo maravilloso que hay en mi vida. Contigo....con nosotros.

Bilbo levantó su mirada conectando con la de Smaug que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Aquello había sido demasiado para él. La pelea, la noche de búsqueda desesperada, aquella confesión. De golpe Bilbo se sintió terriblemente mal por lo que le había hecho. Enredó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y se inclinó para dejar un suave beso sobre sus labios. 

Smaug profundizó en el beso, introduciendo su lengua dentro de su boca con urgencia. Desando sentirlo de nuevo. El más joven notó el cambio en aquel beso, Smaug quería hacer el amor con él. Quería quererlo y adorar su cuerpo como lo hacia siempre que se reconciliaban tras una pelea. 

Lo levantó en brazos, obligándole a enredar las piernas alrededor de su cintura sin romper aquel beso tierno y cálido. Conduciéndolo a la habitación, hacia la cama. 

Bilbo se dejó hacer. No deseaba aquello, no en ese momento, no era digno. Pero se lo debía a él. Smaug era su pareja, su compañero. La única persona que merecía algo de él. Y si lo que deseaba de él era su cuerpo, por mucho que no quisiera en ese momento, se abandonaría al deseo de su verdadero dueño. 

Lo depositó son suavidad sobre la cama, mientras desabrochaba el cinturón que cerraba su albornoz, desnudándolo ante él. El más joven lo observó durante unos segundos; observó su mirada de devoción absoluta, de adoración sincera, de respeto infinito. Lo notó cernirse sobre él y besar su mentón, su cuello, su clavícula. 

Un rayo atravesó su mente trayendo de nuevo imágenes de la noche anterior. Él, atado de pies y manos sobre la mesa mientras Thorin lamía, chupaba y mordía su cuello. Se recordó a sí mismo ardiendo de deseo, entregado totalmente a aquel hombre. Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en aquella imagen. Casi podía sentir sus manos atadas a las esquinas de la mesa, los dedos de Thorin sobre sus pezones, retorciéndolos, pellizcándolos sin tregua, mientras exploraba cada rincón de su cuerpo con lascivia, deseoso de imprimar su dominio en cada recoveco que encontraba. 

Notó un tirón en su entrepierna al rememorar esto, su hombría despertar en medio de aquellos recuerdos.

Fue entonces cuando un escalofrío nada agradable lo recorrió. Su estomago se contrajo y sintió ganas de vomitar. Sin poder evitarlo, agarró las gentiles manos que lo acariciaban tan tiernamente y las apartó de sí.- No....- Susurró con la mandíbula apretada y los ojos cerrados.- No...

Con miedo, abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada confundida de su novio. No recordaba la última vez que él había sido el que había detenido aquello y no Smaug. El más mayor se quedó petrificado sin saber que hacer.

Bilbo lo observó con la respiración acelerada notando el malestar que se acababa de generar. Debía cortar la tensión antes de que se diera cuenta de que algo más pasaba. Se levantó sobre sus codos y le robo un casto beso de sus labios mientras se forzaba a sonreír.- Perdona... estoy cansado. No he dormido nada desde ayer y no puedo más.

Smaug lo miró arqueando una ceja durante unos segundos. Calibrando, deliberando si lo que acababa de escuchar era cierto o había algo más. El más joven tragó saliva pesadamente mientras notaba su mente trabajar a mil por hora, intentando deducir lo que podría estar pensando. Respiró profundamente y se forzó a sí mismo a relajarse. Se recostó sobre la cama y acarició el rostro del mayor con cariño.

\- ¿Me abrazas, por favor?

Bilbo notó como su confusión permaneció unos segundos más antes de verle sonreír de nuevo.- Claro... - Se tumbó a su lado y lo acogió bajo su brazo mientras Bilbo acomodaba su cabeza sobre su pecho sintiéndose mejor que antes. 

Ahí era donde debía estar.

Aquel era su hogar. 

Los fantasmas y sus remordimientos terminarían por desaparecer, pero Smaug permanecería con él. 

************************************************************************************************************************************

Abrió los ojos lentamente al percibir el lejano y familiar sonido de su móvil en la cocina. Alzó su cabeza unos centímetros mirando hacia el reloj que había sobre la mesilla al lado de la cama. Eran las 8.30 de la mañana. Habían dormido toda la noche.

Se apartó del cálido abrazo de su novio y se dirigió a la cocina. Dormir del tirón le había sentado bien y tenía algo de hambre. 

Su móvil continuó sonando insistente hasta que lo tomó entre sus manos y, con una voz ronca por el sueño, contestó un perezoso “¿Sí?”. 

\- Hola...- Aquella voz le heló la sangre, sus manos le temblaron y se quedó inmóvil e incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Su interlocutor tardó varios segundos en seguir hablando.- ¿Me has echado de menos?... Yo a ti sí...- Lo escuchó suspirar excitado, provocando un terremoto en los nervios del más joven.- Llevo todo el día pensando en ti... En el tacto de tu cuerpo... en tus gemidos... en tu rostro roto por dolor y el placer.

Bilbo se precipitó a cortarle.- ¿Qué quieres?- Le susurró con dureza. No quería que Smaug se despertara y lo escuchara todo.- ¿Por qué me estas llamando? 

\- Quiero verte de nuevo...- Contestó sin ceremonia alguna.- Esta noche.

\- Acordamos que sería solo por una noche... ¡solo una!- Le espetó angustiado. El miedo se apoderó de él. Miró hacia la puerta de la cocina, rogando para que Smaug no apareciese. 

\- He cambiado de idea... Quiero volverlo a hacer.

Su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar aquello. Su mente le gritaba no pero el resto de su cuerpo tembló por la emoción de repetirlo de nuevo. - ¿Te has vuelto loco? No puedes llamarme así ¡mi novio podría descubrirnos! 

\- Esta noche voy a invitar a tu equipo de rodaje a una cena en mi palacio. Tú vendrás también.- Dijo con una seguridad que le hizo temblar las rodillas. Casi se podía palpar su diabólica sonrisa en cada una de aquellas palabras. 

Bilbo tragó saliva pesadamente. Si hacía eso Smaug iría también. No podía hacerlo. Era imposible.- No puedo hacerlo... Lo hecho hecho está pero no voy a volverlo a repetir. No voy a volver a traicionar a mi novio. No se lo merece. 

\- La noche anterior no te importó mucho engañarle...- Hizo una pausa, riendo con perversa suficiencia.- De todas formas, no me importa si se lo merece o no. Tú vendrás a la cena.

\- No pienso hacerlo.- Respondió envalentonado. Fingiendo una firmeza que era obvio que no tenía.- ¡Vete al infierno! 

\- Lo harás...- Respondió el otro con una firmeza que parecía rozar el enfado.- Tu novio debe estar recibiendo un mensaje sobre el evento en esos momentos. Vendréis ambos ¿entendido?

\- ¿Y si me niego? ¿Si no me presento?- Una sonora carcajada se escuchó al otro lado de la linea.

\- Si no vienes iré yo a buscarte... Pienso volver a hacerte mío esta noche... Tú decides cómo y dónde.- Y sin más, le colgó, dejándolo temblando y descolocado por completo. Perdido en sus pensamientos. Debatiéndose entre lo que debía y se había prometido hacer y entre el deseo que recorría todo su cuerpo con el simple hecho de escuchar aquella voz. Recordando de nuevo los sucesos de la noche anterior y todas la sensaciones que había sentido y que le habían llevado a tocar el cielo. 

Tan obnubilado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Smaug se había despertado y entraba en la cocina en esos momentos, ojeando su móvil despreocupado.

\- Paul me acaba de escribir diciendo que el Rey Thorin en persona ha invitado a todo el equipo a cenar en su palacio. Imagino que no te apetece así que le diré que no vamos, le diré que estamos cansados y ya está.

\- ¡No!- Dijo sin pensar, con más efusividad de la que hubiera querido. No sabía muy bien qué hacer pero en el fondo sabía que la advertencia que había recibido no era en balde, negarse no era una opción posible.- Es una gran idea, deberíamos ir. Es una buena oportunidad para hacer relaciones públicas. 

Smaug lo miró con cara de haberse tragado un canario. A Bilbo le tembló la mandíbula, si no lograba hacer aquello creíble, se daría cuenta de que algo pasaba.- Te lo dije antes... quiero cambiar algunas cosas y tienes razón, es absurdo tirar por la borda todo lo que he hecho por no saber aguantar la presión. Si quiero ser un actor de renombre debo aprender a llevar esto.

El más mayor caminó hacia él emocionado.- Bilbo... ¿eso significa que has cambiado de idea?- Lo sujetó por el mentón y lo miró feliz de escuchar aquello. 

Bilbo sintió su corazón romperse al ver en esa mirada aquella confianza ciega que su novio le tenía. Por ser capaz de creer tamaña mentira solo por que lo amaba. Cerró los ojos y se forzó a asentir. No había cambiado de idea pero había decidido dejar a Smaug tomar las decisiones que creyera convenientes, ya que él era incapaz de hacerlo. Por lo menos sabía que en sus manos estaba a salvo, en sus propias manos estaba perdido. 

Y respecto a la cena. Ya se le ocurriría cómo salir airoso de ella. 

 

Continuará...


	9. Capitulo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo y Smaug acuden a la cena.

Capitulo 9:

\- Bilbo ¿te sientes bien?- Smaug lo miró extrañado mientras conducía por el puente que conectaba la ciudad de Dale con Erebor. 

Durante todo el día Bilbo se había comportado de lo más extraño. Estaba silencioso, inquieto y muy tenso. Casí lo había matado del susto al intentar llamar su atención mientras veían la tele aquella tarde; y en ese momento no estaba mucho mejor. Movía la pierna de arriba abajo en un nervioso tic, mordiéndose la uña del dedo pulgar derecho sin siquiera percatarse de que Smaug lo estaba hablando. 

Le colocó una mano sobre el muslo y lo apretó cariñosamente tratando de llamar su atención.- No tenemos por qué ir, Bilbo. Ya sé que me has dicho que quieres empezar a preocuparte un poco más de tu imagen pública de cara a la industria y sé que me has dicho mil veces que estás seguro pero... no quiero que vayamos si no estás seguro de querer ir. Sé lo mucho que odias estos sitios y lo nervioso que te pones. Estamos a tiempo de llamar para cancelarlo.

Se quedó unos cuantos segundos quieto, mirando al infinito, sopesando la posibilidad. Podría cancelarlo, podrían regresar a casa, comprar unos billetes de avión y coger el primer vuelo al día siguiente para escapar de allí. Bilbo no se sentía seguro, de alguna manera, temía a aquel hombre y a la nefasta influencia que ejercía sobre él. 

No había ido aquella noche para volver a repetir lo que había sucedido sino a plantarle cara y a dejarle claro que lo dejara en paz. Que había sido una historia de una noche y que él no deseaba repetir lo sucedido -aunque fuera mentira- Que lo había usado para cumplir una de sus fantasías pero que la realidad era otra muy distinta. La realidad es que él tenía una relación que funcionaba. No era perfecta, como ninguna lo era, pero se querían y se conocían mejor que nadie. Y no iba a volver a poner en peligro aquello por nada en el mundo, ni por la promesa de repetir una noche como aquella. Por mucho que sus entrañar ardieran con solo imaginarse de nuevo subyugado a sus deseos. 

Quería creer aquello. Llevaba todo el día aferrado a esos pensamientos, imaginando en su cabeza un escenario idílico en el que negarse ante Thorin y que este se apartase de su camino, dejándole vía libre para continuar su relación. No había nada que deseara más en el mundo que aquello. Poder olvidar el asunto y relegar aquellos recuerdos a una anécdota picante para sus futuras memorias. 

Sin dejar de mirar dentro de su propia mente, cerró los dedos en un puño y apretó los dientes en silenciosa resolución. Eso era lo que iba a pasar, no podía flaquear ahora. 

Con fuerzas renovadas, posó su mano sobre la que lo acariciaba y la sostuvo momentáneamente para besarla.- Estoy bien, tranquilo.- Ambos se miraron momentáneamente. Bilbo aprovechó la oportunidad para guiñarle un ojo juguetón.- Un par de copas y se me pasa.

Más tranquilo, devolvió su atención a la carretera. El palacio de Erebor estaba cerca, y no debían llegar tarde. 

 

Nada en el mundo pudo prepararlos para aquello.

Erebor era majestuoso. Tras la pétrea fachada de la entrada, la montaña encerraba en sus entrañas un maravilloso espectáculo lleno de infinita belleza. 

Salas de mármol, el mármol más brillante que habían visto en su vida y que reflejaba la preciosa luz de las lámparas las cuales colgaban con elegancia de las columnas que sujetaban las enormes bóvedas del techo. 

Bilbo levantó la vista, y se perdió en la inmensidad de aquellos salones, devorando con avidez que pequeño detalle que lo rodeaba. Apreciando con todo lujo de detalles los colores verdes que decoraban las paredes, los enormes ventanales adornados con los más exquisitos cristales. Las telas más finas y los tapices más deliciosos decoraban la sala orgullosos pero, al mismo tiempo, con sobria elegancia. 

Smaug caminaba unos pasos delante de él. Escuchando entusiasmado al sirviente que los había recibido en la entrada y que los conducía diligente hacía la sala donde el resto de comensales los esperaban para cenar. 

\- Hay salas del castillo que aún están a medio reconstruir. Las tenemos cerradas porque sería peligroso entrar. Quizás en futuras visitas puedan visitarlas.

Bilbo preguntó, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor maravillado.- ¿Qué les pasó?

\- Muchos salones quedaron destruidos tras la guerra.- Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar.- Hacía el final, el Rey Thror, viendo que iba a perder, se cerró en el interior de la montaña y ordenó colocar explosivos en los cimientos de todo el palacio.- Se detuvo de nuevo, mirando al suelo momentáneamente, como si buscara algo dentro de su propia mente.- Tenía intención de hacernos volar a todos por los aires antes que rendir el palacio. 

\- Valiente hijo de puta...- Susurró Smaug horrorizado. 

\- Por suerte, el rey Thorin logró recuperar Erebor antes de que lo destruyera. La pena es que muchos de nuestros salones quedaron dañados. 

\- ¿Por qué no han sido reconstruidos aún? La guerra acabó hace ya tiempo.- Cuestionó Bilbo. Tenía curiosidad por saber más de todo aquello. Más de Thorin. Su mente lo reprendió por pensar en él de aquella manera pero pudo acallarla. No había nada de malo por interesarse un poco por la historia de aquel país. Ni siquiera aunque la historia implicara a un hombre cuya mera mención provocara que su corazón golpeara con fiereza contra su pecho. 

\- Porque así lo dispuso el Rey.- Un tinte de orgullo teñía sus palabras.- Su pueblo había sufrido mucho bajo el yugo de su abuelo y luego durante la guerra. Cuando todo acabó, puso todos los recursos de la corona a disposición de su gente. Reconstruyendo casas, hospitales, las escuelas... En aquellos días el lema de palacio fue “Primero van ellos”. Las excentricidades de palacio podían esperar. No fue nada fácil, muchos en el reino aún apoyaban a su abuelo, y se ganó muchos enemigos por anteponer las necesidades de los más débiles a las de los más ricos. No fueron pocos los que lo llamaron Thorin II “El breve”, pensando que iba a durar poco en el trono. 

\- ¿Cómo lo hizo?- Cuestionó Smaug.- Es decir, en una posición tan complicada ¿Cómo logró cambiar las cosas? No he estado mucho aquí pero por lo que he percibido es un monarca muy querido por los suyos. Por todos los suyos. 

El sirviente esgrimió una ácida sonrisa.- Siendo más listo que todos ellos, Señor.- Hizo otra pausa.- Su majestad es, digamos, paciente. Se tomó su tiempo. Ustedes no saben mucho de él, pero aquí todos lo saben... Él siempre gana. 

El más joven no pudo evitar tragar saliva nervioso al escuchar esas palabras. 

El sirviente se detuvo delante de una enorme puerta de roble antes de abrirla con un elegante gesto y apartarse para dejarles pasar. La sala que los recibió brillaba tan bella como las anteriores, sin embargo, ésta se veía más pequeña e íntima. Bilbo pudo reconocer a su amigo Paul y a varios de los del equipo charlar entre ellos y con varios de los hombres que había podido conocer durante la cena de fin de rodaje.- Les ruego que se pongan cómodos, su majestad no tardará en llegar.- Con una reverencia, cerró la puerta tras de sí y les dejó dentro de la estancia.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, una ola de saludos los tenía rodeados. Paul y Smaug se apartaron a un lugar más tranquilo para charlar nada más verse, dejando a Bilbo solo, acompañado de varios de los hombres que había conocido un par de noches atrás. 

Bilbo sintió su estomago retorcerse al sentirse tan solo y desprotegido. Sus manos le temblaban y las nauseas regresaron apremiantes. Se pasó ambas manos por el pelo y resopló de pura frustración. Estaba sudando como nunca en su vida y el nudo de la corbata parecía ahogarlo. 

Sonrió por inercia y estrechó la mano de los jóvenes príncipes que se habían acercado a saludarlo efusivos. Si no hubiera estado tan nervioso, se habría quedado de buen grado charlando con ellos -dado el descarado coqueteo que ambos tenían con él- pero no se sentía bien. Necesitaba a Smaug. Necesitaba su mano aferrando la suya y dándole fuerzas. 

Con exquisito tacto, eludió a ambos muchachos y se reunió con Smaug, pegándose a su cuerpo cuanto pudo, sin ser exagerado, y estrechando su mano con urgencia. La cálida y familiar sonrisa que lo recibió lo relajó al instante. 

Tenía que tranquilizarse. Todo iría bien.

\- ¡Majestad!- Exclamó Paul respetuoso, inclinando suavemente su cabeza en señal de respeto.- Nadie lo ha anunciado y no lo esperábamos. 

Bilbo sintió que todo el aire de la habitación desaparecía al escuchar aquello. Su mandíbula comenzó a temblar y casi tuvo que concentrarse para tragar la bola que se había formado en su garganta. 

Podía sentirlo a su espalda. Cerniéndose sobre él con esa sardónica sonrisa y esos ojos que le quemaban las entrañas. 

\- Llamadme Thorin, por favor. No estamos en una cena oficial, es una invitación personal.- Cerró los ojos cuando notó el aliento de sus palabras chocarse contra la sensible piel de su nuca. Una imagen apareció en su mente tan clara como el día. 

Él, de rodillas ante el Rey, con su enorme y perfecta polla en su boca mientras se masturbaba a sí mismo. Disfrutando del olor que emanaba de él, del pesado tacto sobre su lengua, su delicioso sabor... 

Un pinchazo en su entrepierna le sacudió de nuevo. Abrió los ojos, borrando aquella imagen de su calenturienta mente y respirando para tranquilizarse, notando una amarga sensación de malestar.

Aquel hombre, en el que él había confiado, le estaba haciendo un chantaje sexual. No debía perder eso de vista. 

Toda la comitiva se dirigió hacia la enorme mesa, donde varios camareros esperaban para servirles la cena. Bilbo no despegó su mirada del suelo en ningún momento, no queriendo cruzar su mirada con la del Rey, mientras éste caminaba a su espalda charlando despreocupadamente con Paul y varios de los productores, sin embargo, él era el único que sabía la verdad, que podía ver más allá de los perfectos modales del monarca y de su cordial conversación. Sólo él podía notar aquellos ojos posarse sobre él, como si de un lobo se tratase, saboreando, degustándole con la mirada mientras se imaginaba todo lo que le haría aquella noche. No. Todo lo que él creía que le haría esa noche... 

Ya en la mesa, vio a Thorin adelantarlo y dirigirse a la cabecera. Fue entonces cuando se atrevió a levantar la vista para observarlo. 

Estaba arrebatador. Llevaba un simple pero elegante esmoquin negro. La chaqueta se pegaba a cada forma de su esculpida espalda y los pantalones se ceñían a su cintura como una segunda piel. Bilbo se permitió medio segundo de debilidad para bajar la vista y observar sus perfectas nalgas bajo la tela. Se mordió el labio con hambre. Era un maldito dios. 

\- Bilbo, ven...- Smaug lo empujó, siguiendo a Thorin.- El Rey nos ha reservado el sitio de honor a su lado. Paul me ha dicho que es un gran fan de tus películas y que quiere conocerte mejor. Al parecer estuvo ocupado en la fiesta del otro día y como nosotros nos fuimos prontos no pudo. 

El más joven se quedó pálido al escuchar aquello mientras Smaug lo arrastraba al último sitio de la tierra en el que deseaba estar. Debía haber supuesto aquello. Estaba jugando con él. Provocándolo con sus acciones para ver hasta donde podía aguantar. 

Lo estaba retando. Quería presionarlo hasta que no pudiera más. 

Por un instante sintió ira, un cabreo desquiciado nacer en la parte baja de su vientre. Daba igual lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos o las ganas que él tuviera de volver a sentir sus diabólicos dedos sobre su piel. Nadie jugaba así con él. Aunque fuera un rey. 

Respiró unos segundos, dándose todo el aplomo que pudo reunir, y caminó con seguridad hasta la cabecera de la mesa donde uno de los sirvientes le sujetaba la silla para ayudarlo a sentarse.

\- Majestad...- Lo llamó sonriente. Cuando el aludido se giró a mirarlo, Bilbo vio la sorpresa dibujada en su rostro. Bien, pensó. El elemento sorpresa jugaba a su favor. Y el que atacaba primero atacaba dos veces. Alzó la mano y estrechó la de él con un enérgico apretón. Empleando todas sus fuerzas en que no le temblara el pulso al notar el tacto cálido de aquella piel.- No pudimos conocernos el otro día, me llamo Bilbo Bolsón. Es un inmenso placer. 

Lo vio arquear una ceja extrañado ante aquel despliegue de confianza.- “Jodete...”- Pensó Bilbo antes de soltarle la mano y tomar asiento tranquilamente al lado de Smaug. Aquella pequeña sorpresa le había dado más seguridad que ninguna de las otras cosas que había intentado aquel día. 

Poco a poco, todos los comensales se sentaron y la cena comenzó. Smaug charlaba de sus negocios con Paul -que estaba sentado al lado de él- mientras que Bilbo mantenía una amena charla con los jóvenes príncipes que se hallaban sentados frente a él, justo a la izquierda de su tío. 

El alcohol comenzó a correr a raudales y Bilbo no buscó contenerse. Entre los nervios y la euforia perdió la cuenta de los vasos de vino en poco tiempo.

El Rey no había intentado nada. Ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra. Conformándose con observarlo en silencio mientras saboreaba su cena. Bilbo tomó aquello como una señal de victoria, de que iba ganando. Según pasaban los minutos y el alcohol comenzaba a subirle a la cabeza se sintió más osado. Coqueteando con los jóvenes príncipes delante de las narices del Rey mientras que, de vez en cuando, tomaba algo de comer entre sus dedos y se lo metía en la boca en un gesto obsceno, permitiéndose un segundo para mirar de reojo al rey para observar su reacción. Él parecía tranquilo, pero Bilbo había pasado un con el momento de gran intimidad y podía percibir los pequeños cambios en su expresión. El imperceptible movimiento de sus labios, sus párpados abriéndose levemente, sus pupilas dilatadas... ¡Oh sí! Cuan dulce era la venganza. 

Aquello comenzó a excitar a Bilbo. Provocar a aquel soberbio hombre estaba encendiendo sus ansias. Sentirse tan sumamente poderoso después de haberse sentido tan débil antes sus encantos. Y quiso más... 

Tomó una uva entre sus dedos y cruzó su mirada con la del Rey, humedeció sus labios durante unos segundos y se colocó la uva entre sus labios, sujetándola con sus dientes mientras se volvía hacia su novio en un gesto provocativo. Smaug no necesitó más indicaciones, sonrió de medio lado y justo sus bocas para arrancar la mitad de aquella uva y comérsela, acabando el contacto después con un beso nada casto. 

Bilbo se giró hacia el rey, dejando a Smaug seguir su conversación, mientras masticaba la mitad de la uva con una sonrisa victoriosa en sus labios. Thorin lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada. Por lo visto el férreo autocontrol del monarca no era tal, pensó Bilbo. 

Fue entonces cuando se arrepintió de haber bebido tanto. Necesitaba mear urgentemente. Se levantó de la mesa con pesadez y soltó una educada, pero precipitada, disculpa antes de dirigirse hacía el baño más cercano. 

Al irse, escuchó como uno de los sirvientes rogaba a todos los invitados que lo acompañaran a la sala del al lado para seguir disfrutando de la velada. 

Lo que ya no vio fue al Rey abandonando su silla y caminando peligrosamente tras él. 

Bilbo pensó que había ganado aquella noche; no sabría hasta mucho más tarde que, como bien le dijo aquel sirviente, Thorin se tomaba su tiempo para ganar...pero siempre ganaba.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin castiga a Bilbo de nuevo.

Capitulo 10:

Bilbo mantenía su cabeza apoyada sobre la mano que lo sujetaba contra la pared. 

Todo le daba vueltas. Maldito fuese él y su puta mesura. Smaug le había dicho en multitud de ocasiones que si no sabía beber que no bebiera. 

Cuando notó su vejiga aliviada, se apartó de la pared y salió del minúsculo baño hacía el lavabo para lavarse las manos. Iba tan mareado y distraído que no vio a Thorin apoyado sobre la puerta, los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y su mirada peligrosa. 

No fue sino cuando vio su reflejo en el espejo que se sobresaltó, se giró precipitadamente y se apoyó sobre el lavabo para no caerse de la impresión. 

Ni siquiera lo había oído entrar detrás de él. Quizás fuera cosa del alcohol pero estaba increíble. Con aquel traje esculpiendo su cuerpo y aquel rostro de cazador hambriento, observándole con silencioso celo. 

\- ¿Qu...qué haces....aquí?- Logró balbucear en un hilo de voz. Se le había secado la boca nada más verlo.

Algo en su interior le reprendió a gritos su estúpida actitud durante la cena y sus provocaciones sin sentido. Aunque, siendo sinceros, no había buscado provocarlo; no al menos de aquella manera. Había buscado resarcirse por todo lo que le había hecho sentir; por todo lo que había sentido estando con él; por aquel control invisible que ejercía sobre su persona. 

No estaba acostumbrado a aquello, y no era un virgen ingenuo. Bilbo conocía perfectamente lo que era la pasión, el deseo de sentirse llenado por otra persona y el éxtasis de conseguirlo. Sin embargo, lo que ahora tenía ante él era diferente de todo aquello. Era algo que él desconocía, una sensación tan poderosa que lo levantaba del suelo y le dejaba sin respiración. Lejos, muy lejos del deseo ardiente y juguetón que sentía por Smaug. Era un deseo salvaje y primitivo. Una pasión que lo asustaba. 

Thorin sonrió de medio lado; movió una de sus manos y de un pausado movimiento movió la llave que cerraba la puerta del baño. El más joven abrió los ojos al escuchar el inconfundible sonido del cerrojo cerrándose; su cabeza no tardó ni un segundo en unir los puntos. 

Estaban solos, estaba atrapado y estaba a su merced.

\- ¿Tienes miedo? - Le susurró, comenzando a caminar lentamente hacia él, sin prisa, sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

Bilbo sintió el suelo abrirse bajo sus pies cuando lo vio avanzar, se aferró con fuerza sobre la superficie de mármol blanca del lavabo para no caerse mientras todo le daba vueltas. Su mente racional le grito que corriera, que saliera de allí lo antes posible pero se vio incapaz. El invisible magnetismo de sus ojos lo tenía paralizado, y cada una de las células de su piel gritaban por su toque. 

\- Te has pasado la noche ignorándome...- Llegó hasta él, chocando sus torsos hasta que lo tuvo completamente atrapado entre el lavabo y su cuerpo. Levantó una de sus manos y lo sujetó por el pelo con un violento movimiento mientras que la otra comenzó a dibujar sus labios.-...provocándome con tus juegos de adolescente hormonado.

Bilbo emitió un pequeño gemido cuando notó el tirón de su pelo, cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el mar de sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba empezando a experimentar, disfrutando de ellas... incapaz de pensar en nada más que en su voz, su mano, su perfecta polla, dura como una roca, restregándose contra su estómago; dificultándole el mero hecho de respirar. 

Thorin se cernió sobre su entreabierta boca, lamiendo con lascivia el labio superior y mordisqueando el inferior hasta arrancar un trémulo gemido del más joven. Lo miró de nuevo y volvió a acariciar esos labios con ardor. 

\- Mereces un castigo por tu descaro...

Lo tomó por el hombro y fue a darlo la vuelta cuando noto ambas manos del chico presionar sobre su pecho con débil determinación.- No...- Logró susurrar entre jadeos.-... no por favor... no puedo...no quiero...- Abrió los ojos, cruzando su vidriosa mirada con la suya. Parecía llorar, pero su acongojada mirada no era solo por la angustia. Lo sabía, podía notarlo duro contra su cadera, su respiración entrecortada y sus labios temblorosos como aquella tarde en el barco. Su deseo contenido se podía palpar en el ambiente. Al igual que su pelea interna. 

El monarca ignoró su reclamo, obligándole a darse la vuelta hacia el enorme espejo del baño que los reflejaba a ambos; sujetándo su pelo, tirando de él firme sobre su hombro para mantenerlo erguido. Aprisionó el pequeño cuerpo sobre el lavabo con el suyo propio, restregando su enorme erección sobre las firmes nalgas del más joven, provocando que este gimiese de nuevo. Mientras que su otra mano comenzaba a aflojar su corbata y a desabotonar su camisa de arriba abajo con tortuosa lentitud. Bilbo intentó detenerlo pero fue inútil, sus fuerzas lo abandonaron y solo podía sujetar impotente el brazo que lo desnudaba sin remilgos. 

El fresco ambiente del baño besó su piel, provocándole un escalofrió que le hizo gemir y retorcerse levemente, sintiendo aún más firme la mano de Thorin sobre su pelo. El más mayor abrió su camisa, sin llegar a quitársela del todo, mientras que él continuaba su tarea desabrochando el cinturón y bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones. 

\- No sigas...- Sollozó con voz temblorosa.

Las lágrimas corrían como ríos por sus mejillas. Bilbo mantenía los ojos cerrados, sin querer ver lo que aquel hombre hacía con él sin que él pudiera defenderse. Tuvo ganas de gritar, de gemir, de doblarse sobre el lavabo y suplicarle que se lo follara hasta que no recordara ni su propio nombre pero fue incapaz de hacer nada más que quedarse donde estaba, permitiéndole que le desnudara, que hiciera con él lo que quisiese. 

\- No me hagas esto por favor...- Le rogó, cuando este introdujo su mano libre dentro del hueco abierto del pantalón, atrapando su polla en un asfixiante agarre que lo tuvo sin respiración durante varios segundos. No fue hasta que notó como su mano se colaba bajo su ropa interior que pudo reaccionar. Colocando ambas manos alrededor de la suya y reuniendo suficiente fuerza como para detenerlo.- No quiero seguir... Yo no quiero esto...- Logró susurrar con voz apagada. Abriendo los ojos al fin, observándo. a través del espejo, la mirada de aquel hombre. Rezando a todos los dioses que tuviera piedad y se detuviera.

Thorin lo separó levemente del baño y liberó su pelo para sujetar sus brazos. Le quitó el cinturón de su pantalón y ató sus manos a la espalda con él en un rápido pero efectivo movimiento. El más joven cerró los ojos y tiró de las ataduras inútilmente, volvía a estar a su merced. 

El rey apoyó su barbilla sobre su hombro mientras sonreía perverso y empujaba con ambas manos el pantalón y la ropa interior por las piernas del más joven hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo frente al espejo.

\- Abre los ojos...- Ordenó sobre su oído. Al no obtener respuesta alguna volvió a agarrarlo por el pelo y a tirar de él hasta que lo escuchó gemir de dolor.- Hazlo Bilbo...

No quería hacerlo. No quería ver la estampa que observaría si lo hacía. No quería ser testigo de su propio deseo, si lo hacía, no podría seguir negándolo. No podría detener lo que vendría a continuación.

El monarca mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, introduciendo su lengua en su oido mientras que la otra mano aprisionaba su miembro. Bilbo gimió inevitablemente por las atenciones, tentado de mover su cadera sobre aquella mano que lo acunaba sin moverse, sólo provocándolo, sin intención de darle alivio alguno. 

\- Abre los ojos y mírate, Bilbo... Si no lo haces te pienso llevar así como estas ante tu novio, para que vea la perra lasciva que eres...

Bilbo gimió de nuevo sin poder evitarlo. Sabiendo, de alguna forma, que pensaba hacerlo, que si no abría los ojos y se miraba en el espejo le llevaría así, atado con su propio cinto, la camisa a medio quitar por sus brazos y los pantalones por los tobillos ante Smaug. 

La idea le horrorizaba y le encendía a partes iguales.

Estaba en el baño del castillo de aquel hombre, medio desnudo, atado frente al espejo y con cada fibra de su piel ardiendo bajo los dedos de aquel demonio. La idea le pareció tan decadente que notó un nuevo pinchazo sobre su polla sólo de pensar en cómo debía de verse en esos momentos. El horror de todo aquello dio pasó al morbo, y el morbo le hizo abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a su propia imagen. 

Thorin lo observaba satisfecho sobre su hombro, aun sujetando con una de sus manos su pelo y con la otra su palpitante miembro. Bilbo se permitió entonces mirarse a sí mismo. Su mirada vidriosa, sus labios entrebiertos y resecos, sus pezones erectos; su pene duro como una roca, siendo mecido por su diestra mano. 

La obscena imagen que se reflejaba ante él le hizo suspirar en fiera anticipación, moviendo su cadera ansioso por la fricción de aquellos dedos sobre su polla. Deseoso de aliviar la excitación que sentía. 

\- Dime que no deseas esto... dime que me aparte de ti y lo haré, Bilbo. Dime que me vaya y te dejaré tranquilo.

Su estomago se revolvió feroz ante la idea. No quería que se fuera, no quería que se apartara de él. Quería que lo abriera de piernas y se lo follara como si no hubiera un mañana. Que se corriera dentro de él hasta que no pudiera sentir nada más. Quería volver a ponerse de rodillas ante él y lamer sus polla hasta que se le durmiera la lengua. 

Intentó mover sus caderas contra su mano de nuevo pero Thorin no lo dejó. Apretó más su polla entre sus dedos hasta que se le cortó la respiración.

\- Contesta, Bilbo. ¿Quiéres que pare?

El poco raciocinio que le quedaba se esfumó con aquel apretón. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Thorin y se abandonó por completo.

\- N...pares....- Susurró entre jadeos.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?...- Sonrió mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja. Le había escuchado perfectamente pero quería que lo repitiera. Que él mismo se escuchara para luego no poder renegar de sus propias acciones.

\- No te pares...- Levantó su cabeza y cruzó su mirada con la de Thorin a través del espejo.- Haz conmigo lo que quieras...

Bilbo notó como la erección de Thorin crecía por sus palabras. Como este suspiraba mientras mordía su cuello y apretaba aún más fuerte su polla entre sus dedos. 

\- Eres una perra viciosa, Bilbo...- Soltó su pelo y comenzó a pellizcar sus pezones sin piedad.-... voy a castigarte... Voy a castigarte para que no olvides quién es tu dueño.- Mordió su hombro con hambre, provocando que el más joven se estremeciera entre sus brazos.- Smaug será tu novio... pero es a mí a quien perteneces... Soy yo quien conoce tus secretos...- Bilbo gimoteó ante la mención de su novio, odiándose por que le importase tan poco en ese instante.- El único que verdaderamente te ha hecho sentir placer... ¿Lo entiendes, Bilbo?- Esperó unos segundos y, al no oir respuesta, retorció uno de sus pezones hasta que su rostro se contrajo por el dolor.- ¿Lo entiendes?

\- Si....yo... yo lo entiendo...- Volvió a gemir cuando siguió retorciendo el pezón. Aquella no era la respuesta que quería oír.- Lo entiendo, mi amo.- Suspiró aliviado cuando lo soltó completamente.

Se apartó de él y terminó de retirarle la corbata que aún permanecía rodeando su cuello. La elevó hasta sus labios y la apretó a modo de mordaza entre sus dientes para impedirle emitir sonido alguno.- No queremos que tus gemidos alerten a tu querido novio... Ahora, dóblate sobre el lavabo. 

Bilbo obedeció al instante, doblándose sobre la fría superficie, notando como sus pezones respondían erizándose más, excitándolo hasta que fue incapaz de pensar en nada que no fuera Thorin, Thorin detrás de él, penetrándolo hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Aquella noche no lo había hecho; había jugado con sus dedos, con dildos de varios tamaños, pero no lo había penetrado con su polla. Bilbo se estremeció ante la idea de sentir su descomunal miembro dentro de él, abriéndolo en dos y llegando donde nunca nadie había llegado. 

Notó un tirón de su pelo y alzó levemente la cabeza hasta que volvió a ver a Thorin en el espejo.- Quiero que te mires en todo momento, quiero que veas en tu propio rostro el placer que te doy, lo mucho que lo disfrutas...

El más joven tembló ante el pedido, observando su decadente reflejo en el espejo. Sus ojos vidriosos, la corbata silenciando sus gemidos, el placer saliéndole por cada poro de la piel. 

Thorin agarró sus nalgas con ambas manos, masajeándolas entre sus dedos, abriéndolas ante él mientras restregaba su notable erección entre ambas y suspiraba excitado.- Así no era como quería haber terminado la noche contigo, Bilbo...- Se tumbó sobre su espalda hasta morder su hombro, sin dejar de apretar su erección sobre sus nalgas.- ...pero necesitas un castigo.- Comenzó a mordisquear su nuca, bajando por su columna vertebral dejando un reguero de saliva y mordiscos a su paso.- Necesitas aprender.

El más joven ya no lo escuchaba, no podía. Sentía el frio del lavabo en su torso, en su polla. La manos de Thorin abriéndole, su enorme miembro restregándose contra su ávido agujero. Tiró de sus brazos pero fue inútil, no podía liberarse. 

Thorin se arrodilló tras él, abrió nuevamente sus nalgas con sus manos y sopló la zona al descubierto, provocando que el otro se estremeciera. Soltó una tenue carcajada al notar esto. Se cernió sobre su agujero y le dio una pequeña lamida superficial, sonriendo al notar como se retorcía, intentando contener las sensaciones que lo recorrían..- No te resistas, Bilbo...- Mordió una de sus nalgas para luego sacar de nuevo su lengua y comenzar a lamer su anillo.- Ambos sabemos que te encanta.- Abrió más sus glúteos para hundir más su boca en aquella dulce cavidad, chupando, mordiendo a veces. Imprimando su dominio sobre ella.- La otra noche aullabas como un gato en celo mientras te comía.- Se apartó medio segundo para escupir sobre su entrada, observó su cuerpo durante unos segundos y volvió a cernirse sobre él, penetrándolo con su lengua hasta que ni siquiera la improvisada mordaza pudo disimular eficazmente los gemidos que salían de su boca.- Estuviste a punto de correrte varias veces sólo con esto.- Bilbo casi salta al notar un dedo osado tanteando su entrada, buscando hueco para entrar en él, acompañándolo con su lengua, moviéndose en círculos para abrirlo. 

No podía más, aquello era demasiado. Quería que terminara de una vez, que dejara de torturarlo. Su ardiente erección se frotaba contra el frio mármol encendiendo más sus ansias, quería que Thorin lo liberase de aquella sensación, que le llevara al éxtasis como tantas veces había hecho la noche anterior. Sin embargo, el rey, permanecía concentrado en su trabajo, penetrándolo con la lengua, rompiendo sus nervios uno a uno hasta que lo tuvo reducido a una masa sollozante. Bilbo observó unos instantes más su reflejo en el espejo. Notó el orgasmo formarse en su bajo vientre y, si no hubiese sido por el ferro agarre de las manos del rey en sus nalgas, se habría desmayado de la excitación que sentía. Apretó los dientes y gimió notando su liberación cercana, fue entonces cuando Thorin se puso de pies, abandonando su trabajo, dejándolo a las puertas de otro orgasmo perfecto. 

El más joven se retorció en sus ataduras, llorando suplicante, mientras el rey sujetaba sus caderas y su cabeza sobre la mesa para impedirle moverse. Tras unos minutos que se hicieron como horas, Bilbo se dejó caer inmóvil contra el mármol bajo él, con los ojos cerrados y húmedos por las lágrimas. Más excitado de lo que había estado nunca. 

El más mayor lo alzó y le dio la vuelta hasta que le hizo sentarse sobre la sólida superficie que lo había sostenido antes. Le quitó los pantalones y lo dejó solo con la camisa que descansaba sobre sus brazos atados. Observó satisfecho el rostro del menor, roto por el placer, con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada, casi al borde del colapso. Y tan sólo acababa de empezar con él...

Le abrió las piernas y las empujó hasta que las dobló sobre sus hombros, abriéndolo completamente ante él. Su pálida piel estaba roja por el calor y la excitación. Sus pezones estaban tan duros que sobresalían suplicando por una caricia, su palpitante entrada clamando por ser llenada y su polla excitada. Se permitió acariciar su cuerpo durante unos segundos, disfrutando de su suavidad, pasando ambas manos sobre los pezones y pellizcándolos con descaro. Bilbo solo gimió lastimeramente al notarlo, insensible a todo menos al tacto de sus dedos. Descendió por su marcado abdomen, rozando su obligo, evitando su pene a propósito, ignorando los gemidos que escapaban de sus labios ante aquella dulce tortura. 

\- Mírame, Bilbo.- El aludido obedeció al instante. Abriendo los párpados y enlazando su mirada con la suya, sintiéndose de nuevo atrapado por aquellos ojos de pecado. Jamás en su vida había estado tan expuesto ante nadie, y jamás en su vida le había importado tan poco. 

Suspiró en anticipación cuando vio como Thorin se lamía dos de sus dedos sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente. Ninguno despegó la mirada hasta que aquellos dedos se abrieron paso en su cuerpo sin a penas esfuerzo. Bilbo cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula para impedir que un excitado gemido abandonase sus cuerdas vocales. 

El más mayor dejó de mirarlo para centrarse en su culo. En su perfecto y hambriento culo que se abría a aquella intrusión sin reservas. Los metió y sacó varias veces lentamente, observando las reacciones de su cuerpo, gravando en su memoria cada detalle, fascinado por lo que veía. Ese niño tenía un cuerpo para el pecado y al idiota de su novio sólo se le ocurría echarle cuatro tristes polvos con la luz apagada. Sonrió con suficiencia; agradecido de ese hecho, introduciendo un tercer dedo en sus entrañas las cuales se abrían gustosas, dándole la bienvenida. 

Movió tentativamente sus tres dedos dentro de él, acelerando el ritmo, deleitándose con el gesto de puro placer que mostraba su rostro. Fue entonces cuando lo notó, notó sus músculos contraerse, su respiración errática y y el volumen de sus gemidos descontrolados. Estaba cerca. Sacó los dedos de su cuerpo precipitadamente, acariciando tentativamente la superficie de su anillo sin llegar a entrar de nuevo en su interior. 

Esta vez su cuerpo no se resistió, no se retorció ni intentó escaparse, tan sólo sollozó entre jadeos, llorando por el orgasmo que le estaba siendo negado. 

\- “Bien”.- Pensó al verlo tan manso.- “Poco a poco”

\- Ya te dije que esto era un castigo, Bilbo.- El nombrado abrió los ojos y trató de enfocarlo entre las brumas de su frustrado placer.- No voy a dejar que te corras...aún no.- Otro sollozo abandonó su garganta. No podía dejarlo así, iba a desmayarse si no se aliviaba. 

El rey le retiró la mordaza liberándole; casi al instante sus labios susurraron un suplicante.- Por....por favor...- Una mano golpeo su dura erección haciéndole retorcerse de dolor.

\- No te he dado permiso para hablar, Bilbo.- Respiró profundamente, luchando por calmarse. Sentía su pene totalmente insensibilizado duro entre sus piernas, su entrada contraerse, rogando por ser llenada. 

Thorin lo dio la vuelta y lo colocó de rodillas sobre a mesa. Aquellos lavabos eran enormes y tenía sitio de sobra para acomodarse. Lo hizo hincarse, con sus glúteos en alto, las piernas abiertas, las rodillas alineadas con tus hombros y su mejilla contra la superficie de mármol, mirando su reflejo en el enorme espejo. 

El rey se retiró su propia corbata, atando uno de sus muslos al cinturón de cuero que rodeaba sus manos; luego, recuperó la de Bilbo y le afianzó el otro hasta tenerlo abierto y preparado para él. 

El más joven se dejó hacer dócilmente. Observando el sórdido espectáculo de verse tan humillado y expuesto, mientras él no podía parar de pensar que quería más de todo aquello. 

Thorin lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo mientras acariciaba tentativamente sus nalgas y su palpitante entrada. Dioses, estaba delicioso. Le sonrió lujurioso mientras llevaba su otra mano al bolso de su chaqueta y sacaba un pequeña caja de plástico. Bilbo tembló en anticipación, Thorin se mordió el labio ante su reacción antes de sacar con lentitud aquel objeto de la caja. Eran dos bolas metálicas sujetas entre sí por un cordel. 

El menor tembló de miedo excitado. No tenía ni idea qué pretendía hacer Thorin con aquellas bolas pero se moría por saberlo. Acercó las bolas a la boca del más joven y las empujó entre sus labios.- Enjuagalas bien, te dejarán un doloroso recuerdo si no lo haces.

Bilbo ronroneó, sacando la lengua, lamiéndolas tímido al principio pero luego con osada resolución. Se las metió en la boca y las enjuagó con su saliva, suspirando mientras lo hacía. El sabor metálico llenó sus sentidos. Las bolas eran duras y pesaban, y parecía que en su interior había otras dos bolas más pequeñas moviéndose y golpeando en cada lado de su boca. Gimió de nuevo, imaginándose lo que sería sentirlas dentro de él. Tras unos minutos, las retiró de sus labios, luego, sacó un pañuelo de su bolso y se lo metió en la boca para que lo mordiera. Fue entonces cuando devolvió toda la atención hacia su excitada entrada. Dio una lamida superficial a su anillo y, luego, empujó las bolas dentro de él con lentitud. El menor contuvo su respiración, mordiendo el pañuelo mientras el frio metal se abría paso en sus entrañas. No era más grande que la mayoría de los vibradores que había usado, ni siquiera que la más pequeña de las pollas que se lo había follado pero la textura era diferente, la sensación del frio dura e intensa. Thorin las acomodó en su interior, dejando el cordel fuera mientras con su otra mano acariciaba su culo con hambre contenida.

\- Voy a castigarte, Bilbo. Voy a azotarte con las bolas dentro de ti. Diez por replicarme por teléfono, diez por zorrear descaradamente con mis sobrinos, diez por provocarme toda la noche y otras diez por intentar resistirte a mí.- El menor abrió los ojos aterrado, la noche anterior lo había azotado varias veces y había sido intenso y doloroso. Casi insoportable. No sabía cómo podría aguantar que lo volviera a hacer con ese intruso de metal en su interior.

Notó su mano posarse sobre sus nalgas con descaro, propinándole unos leves golpes, jugando con su piel, preparándola para el plato fuerte. Fue entonces cuando separó la mano y la dejó caer sobre la pálida piel de su nalga, dejándola roja por el golpe. 

El cuerpo de Bilbo se estremeció de arriba abajo, gimiendo contra el pañuelo que a duras penas contenía sus gemidos. Las bolas movían dentro de el con cada azote, vibrando en su interior, atormentando sus paredes con cada nuevo golpe, estimulando su próstata hasta enloquecerlo. 

Trémulas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas con cada nuevo golpe. Gemía tenuemente contra la mordaza, apretándola entre sus mandíbulas, temeroso de que sus gritos pudieran alertar a alguien o enfadaran a su estricto amo. Abrió los ojos y se observó en el espejo. A cuatro patas, con la cara sobre el mármol, las piernas abiertas y su culo ofreciéndose con descaro a la castigadora mano que lo azotaba. La imagen era decadente, obscena para cualquier persona que pudiera observarlos desde fuera. Bilbo dejó que la imagen penetrara en su cerebro, que le llegara hasta el mismísimo tuétano de los huesos y se grabara a fuego en su piel. Una parte de él gritaba escandalizada por dejarse hacer aquello; la otra, aquella que tan celosamente guardaba para sí, quería más de esa mano, más de Thorin, más de todo...

Otro certero golpe activó nuevos centros del placer de su cuerpo, rompiendo una nueva frontera entre el placer y el dolor dentro de su mente. Las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo era increíbles. 

El sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta detuvo a Thorin precipitadamente.- Bilbo ¿Estás bien?- Aquella voz lo bajó de nuevo a la tierra. Smaug tocaba la puerta del baño llamándolo. Probablemente llevaba mucho tiempo ausente, y dado su estado de embriaguez se habría preocupado. 

El rey le retiró la mordaza de la boca y acercó su rostro a su oido para susurrarle.- Haz que se marche.

Bilbo sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y su corazón latir desbocado. No podía hablar ahora, no podía hablar con su novio estando desnudo a cuatro patas mientras Thorin lo castigaba con una azotaina. Aquello era demasiado, no podía.

\- No me hagas esto...- Lloró en un susurro.

\- Hazlo, Bilbo...- Llevó su mano a su entrada y tiró tentativamente del cordel haciendo que las bolas e movieran en su interior, estimulando su próstata. Obligándose a morderse el labio para no gemir.

\- No puedo... 

Dos dedos lo penetraron sin piedad, hundiendo las bolas en su recto hasta que vio el labio de Bilbo sangrar por el mordisco que se había dado para contener su gemido de dolor.- Si no haces que se vaya en menos de un minuto, Bilbo...- Sacó los dedos y se apartó de él, dando un paso hacia atrás, hacia la puerta.- Haré pasar a tu novio y le dejaré que te vea así.- Dio otro paso hacia atrás, amenazante.-...a cuatro patas....- Otro paso.-...atado...- Otro.-...ofreciéndome tu insaciable culo mientras te azoto sin piedad.

Bilbo solo tuvo que mirarse medio segundo al espejo para darse cuenta de que no podía dejar que Smaug lo viera como estaba. Se volvió hacia Thorin y lo suplicó con la mirada que se detuviera, que no le obligara a hacer aquello. Sin embargo, la inclemente mueca del rey prometía lo que decían sus palabras. 

No tenía otro remedio. Cerró los ojos, apoyando la frente contra el mármol. Iba a ir al infierno por eso.

\- ¡Sí!- Exclamó, deteniendo a Thorin en su marcha.- Tranquilo cariño, estoy bien.- Thorin regresó hacía él sonriente, triunfal, como siempre. Acariciando su glúteos, provocando que las bolas se movieran dentro de él, eloqueciéndolo hasta que a Bilbo le empezó a costar hablar.- Me he pasado un poco con el vino durante la cena.- Su voz salió tranquila, solo Dios sabía cómo pero lo hizo. Se removió inquieto, intentando que Thorin dejara de tocarlo. El rey rió divertido ante sus pataleos, y le mordió con gula una de sus nalgas mientras tiraba de nuevo del cordel hasta ver como apretaba su frente contra el lavabo, reprimiendo las ganas que tenía de gritar. 

\- Ya te dije que tuvieras cuidado con el vino....te pasa siempre...- Reprimió Smaug cariñosamente desde el otro lado.- ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa?

\- ¡No!- Exclamó Bilbo efusivo, notando como uno de los dedos de Thorin volvía a penetrarlo, moviendo de nuevo las bolas en su interior. Dioses aquello se sentía increible. Si no fuera porque su novio estaba a una pared de distancia de él habría suplicado por más. - Solo necesito un momento... voy enseguida.

Apretó los dientes, transformando sus gemidos en lágrimas de pura frustración. El mayor tiraba del cordel hacía fuera y luego volvía a empujar las bolas hacía dentro con sus dedos mientras le lamía su entrada, sonriendo perverso ante lo que tenía delante. No sólo por el cuerpo de pecado y aquel culo hambriento, sino por tenerlo a su merced absoluta. Por tener a su novio al otro lado de la puerta y él estar gimiendo y suplicando silenciosamente porque continuara torturándolo como lo hacía. Por haber transformado con tan sólo unas caricias a aquel muchacho en lo que tenía delante. Era fascinante, y caliente; y su lujuria no parecía tener fin. Quería más. 

Siempre le había gustado, desde que lo vio por primera vez en una de sus películas. Había fantaseado con tenerlo atado, sometido a él, suplicando por más.

Y ahí lo tenía, exactamente donde había deseado. 

\- Ya se ha ido.- Susurró con la frente apoyada en el mármol y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.- Por favor...

Thorin se irguió, acariciando sus nalgas en un gesto reconfortante, satisfecho de lo que había escuchado.- Muy bien, Bilbo... muy bien.- Volvió a colocar el pañuelo en su boca y alzó su mano, dejándola caer sobre sus enrojecidos glúteos de nuevo, continuando el tormento.

Bilbo saltó de nuevo ante el golpe de las bolas en su interior, gimiendo lastimeramente.

El castigo llegaba a su final, y el aguante del menor también. Se sintió flotar durante unos segundos, mientras aquella mano seguía impactando sobre su piel. Sintió sus nervios desbordarse, una sensación electrizante azotándolo desde sus interior, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando notó el orgasmo cernirse sobre él, casi pudo saborearlo cuando notó el último golpe en su culo, una mano colarse entre sus piernas y apretar su polla, impidiéndole liberación alguna; y otra mano tirar del cordel con un gesto contundente, provocando que las bolas salieran de su cuerpo terminando de machacar su dolorida próstata en el proceso.

La sensación que lo recorrió en esos momentos no pudo describirse con palabras. La dolorida piel de su culo, su palpitante y roja entrada torturada por aquel artilugio metálico, su pene asfixiado por aquella mano. El éxtasis increíble encarcelado en su cuerpo... 

El rey lo observó durante varios minutos, deleitándose con su rostro de dolor y con su culo marcado por sus manos. De no haber tenido otros planes se habría sacado la polla y se habría masturbado sólo observándole como estaba. 

Bilbo permanecía ajeno a tales pensamientos, con su frente apoyada sobre el lavabo y el pañuelo encajado en su mandíbula, luchando por volver en sí después de aquello. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Su polla, su culo, sus rodillas, todo su cuerpo era un mapa del dolor. Lloró sin lágrimas, gimiendo lastimeramente entre ansiosos suspiros. 

Odiaba a Thorin, lo odiaba con toda su alma. Lo odiaba por humillarlo de aquella manera, por tenerlo maniatado y desnudo en aquel baño, por haberle obligado a mentir a su novio. Pero sobretodo, lo odiaba por no haberle dejado liberar de su cuerpo aquel éxtasis, aquel placer inmenso que él le había provocado. 

Le notó tirar del pañuelo que tenía entre sus mandíbulas, liberando su boca al fín.- Lo has hecho muy bien, Bilbo.- Lamió su espalda, acariciando la ardiente piel de sus glúteos, provocando que diera un respingo ante el toque.

El más joven abrió los ojos cuando lo escuchó moverse de nuevo y observó su reflejo a través del espejo. Lo vio tomar la caja donde guardaba las bolas metálicas para sacar otra cosa. Era un pequeño objeto de plástico, ovalado y liso. 

Bilbo se quedó sin respiración cuando vio de que se trataba.

El menor sollozó de nuevo, sabía lo que era y para lo que servía. No podía hacerle eso, no después de lo anterior. Tiró sin fuerzas de sus brazos para encontrarse de nuevo con la cárcel de cuero que los apresaba. Cerró los ojos con impotencia, no podía dejarse, tenía que escaparse de él.

Era un huevo vibrador.

\- No por favor...- Suplicó entre sollozos. - No puedo más.- Era verdad, no podía con aquello, era demasiado. 

Thorin ignoró sus súplicas, colocándolo en su entrada y metiéndoselo hasta que lo tuvo de nuevo alojado en su interior. Bilbo gimió, casí gruñó, retorciéndose, revelándose ante aquello. Un nuevo azote sobre su trasero lo dejó inmóvil de nuevo. 

\- Podrás.- Decretó con firmeza. Sin dar opción a réplica.- Lo llevarás el resto de la noche. De esa forma podré tenerte controlado y castigarte....- Enfatizó, levantando un pequeño mando entre sus dedos mientras apretaba el botón que activaba el juguete. La vibración del huevo en su interior, sobre su próstata le llevó a gemir sollozante, golpeando su frente contra el lavabo, cerrando sus mandíbulas hasta que los dientes le rechinaron.-... cada vez que hagas algo que no me gusta. Si tengo que usarlo menos de cinco veces, al final de la noche, te permitiré correrte; sino...- Apretó el botón de nuevo durante un buen rato mientras Bilbo se retorcía bajo él entre gritos y quejidos de dolor. Thorin se cernió sobre él y le mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja antes de susurrarle tétrico.-...te juro por mi vida que te irás de aquí con algo más que un culo amoratado.- Se levantó, sonriendo de nuevo, mirándolo en el espejo mientras acariciaba su cuerpo dominante.- ¿entendido?

Bilbo asintió entre escalofríos. Sintiendo miedo de aquella amenaza, suplicando a quien le estuviera escuchando no hacerlo enfadar más aquella noche. 

Lo desató, liberándo por fin sus manos, antes de dirigirse a la puerta sin más miramiento. Bilbo lo observó alejarse inmovil, incapaz siquiera de respirar. Sintiendo el dolor clavarse en sus maltratadas muñecas y sus rodillas, machacadas por la presión, hundidas en el mármol.

-¡Ah! Y, Bilbo...- El aludido lo volvió a mirar en el espejo.- ...que no se te pase por la cabeza la idea de quitártelo. Si cuando acabe la noche no lo encuentro donde lo he dejado, todo el dolor que sientes ahora mismo te parecerá el paraíso comparado con lo que te espera. No me pongas a prueba.- Cerró la puerta y se marchó. 

El menor no se atrevió ni a moverse durante unos segundos

¿Cómo podía haber acabado así?


	11. Capítulo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo pasa el resto de la noche a merced del caprichoso juego de Thorin

Capítulo 11: 

¿Cómo podía haber acabado así?

Se miró al espejo un instante antes de bajar la mirada avergonzado, sintiéndose una vulgar ramera.

Espiró pesadamente, de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas. No entendía cómo había podido pasar aquello, no después de que él se hubiera prometido a sí mismo que no iba a pasar. Apoyó ambas manos sobre el lavabo y bajó la cabeza negando efusivamente, esforzándose en borrar de su mente lo que acababa de suceder y obviando la maraña de sensaciones que lo embargaban al recordarlo. Se mordió la lengua, luchando contra las lágrimas que ya humedecían sus pestañas, había vuelto a engañar a su novio. Lo había hecho en sus narices, había sido capaz de mentirle mientras estaba a cuatro patas, atado de pies y manos mientras un desconocido lo penetraba; y lo peor no era eso, lo peor era recordar el efecto que aquello había tenido sobre su cuerpo, la reacción de su subconsciente. Como él se había sometido a los designios de ese hombre sin pensar, como había gozado al sentir sus manos de nuevo sobre él, al sentirse de nuevo a su absoluta merced. Como, ni siquiera cuando había oído la voz de Smaug, había sido capaz de parar aquello, ni de sentir vergüenza o asco. Thorin le había impedido sentir nada más que placer y deseo.

Golpeó con sus puños la superficie sobre la que reposaban y se mordió su herido labio hasta volver a hacerse sangre. Era un ser despreciable, una maldita basura. 

Sollozó, sintiendo como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Un invisible puño oprimía su pecho. Las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y se mareó. 

\- “Basta ya.... Bilbo... ¡contrólate!”- Se gritó internamente. Tenía un ataque de pánico pero no podía dejarse llevar por él. No podía dejar que Smaug ni nadie lo encontraran en este estado. Medio desnudo y con una decreciente erección entre sus piernas. Tenía que recuperar el control. Ya pensaría más tarde cómo lidiar con Thorin y con sus remordimientos. 

Cerró los ojos, conteniendo su llanto. Apretó los puños con más fuerza y sacó fuerzas para comenzar a vestirse. Se puso los boxer y los pantalones sin poder evitar hacer una mueca molesta al recordar el presente que Thorin había dejado dentro de él. Ignoró la molestia y el malestar y terminó de vestirse, recolocando su camisa sobre sus hombros y abotonándola con rapidez. 

Abrió el grifo y puso ambas manos bajo él para lavarse la cara y la nuca. Se limpió la herida del labio y usó la leve humedad de sus dedos para peinar su descompuesto pelo. Bajó las manos y vio las rozaduras sobre sus muñecas. Sus mandíbulas le temblaron unos segundos antes de que se tirara del puño de la camisa para cubrir aquella evidencia. 

Tomó aire para darse fuerzas, y volvió a enfrentar su reflejo.- “Mejor”- Pensó. Se terminó de ajustar la corbata al cuello y observó su recompuesta estampa para asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio. Ni Smaug ni nadie debían saber lo que acababa de pasar. 

Tomó aire de nuevo y, tras un último vistazo sobre su reflejo, abandonó el baño.

\----------------

\- ¿Cómo estás?- Smaug no había tardando en alcanzarlo, observándolo con cariñosa preocupación. 

Bilbo fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, bajó la cabeza y se mordió la parte interna del carillo para intentar disimular el exagerado temblor de su mandíbula. Estaba siendo más difícil que la vez anterior. Cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho, como si buscara tapar con ellos la invisible letra escarlata que sentía impresa sobre su piel, y levantó la vista observando alrededor.

\- Tranquilo. Solo estoy algo revuelto, nada más. 

El moreno lo estrechó entre sus brazos y besó su cabeza. Bilbo se tensó imperceptiblemente. Lo apartó de sí y lo sujetó por los hombros en un gesto paternal. - ¿Quieres que nos vayamos a casa? 

El más joven enfrentó su mirada, sopesando la propuesta. Por supuesto que quería irse, quería largarse de ese puto país de mierda y no volver jamás. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había aceptado la invitación a la cena, nunca debió venir. 

Asintió lentamente.- La verdad es que s...- Una electrizante sensación le recorrió la espina dorsal, el artilugio que llevaba en su interior vibró intermitentemente unas cuantas veces antes de detenerse por completo. Dejando a Bilbo tieso por la impresión, asustado por el recuerdo de aquel objeto en su interior y sin poder evitar el latigazo de placer sobre su próstata. 

Observó a su alrededor, no tardando en localizar a Thorin rodeado de varias personas. Éste sujetaba una copa de champán con una mano mientras mantenía la otra dentro de uno de sus bolsos, observándole con una mirada que lanzaba un claro mensaje: “La noche no se acaba hasta que yo diga que se acabe”. Bilbo tragó saliva y tomó aire atropelladamente. No reaccionó hasta que Smaug lo apretó levemente sobre los hombros para llamar su atención.- Bilbo ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? 

El joven le cruzó la mirada, respirando entrecortadamente, buscando una buena excusa para su comportamiento.- Sí, la verdad es que sigo algo mareado. Me voy a ir fuera a tomar un poco el aire.- Señaló uno de los balcones que daban al exterior. Estaba poco concurrido y se veía bastante apetecible dadas las circunstancias. Apartó con suavidad las manos que reposaban sobre sus hombros y se se dirigió hacia él.

\- ¿No prefieres irte a casa?- Smaug lo miró con el ceño fruncido. En otras circunstancias ya le habría pedido varias veces marcharse y hasta habrían discutido por ello. 

\- ¡No! Tranquilo.- Lo calmó Bilbo, observándolo mientras caminaba hacia atrás con prisa contenida.- Sólo necesito un poco de aire fresco. Tú, disfruta de la fiesta.- Forzó una sonrisa y le guiñó el ojo juguetón.- No te portes mal ¿Eh?

El otro lo sonrió, devolviéndole el guiño.- No me tientes que aún queda mucha noche por delante. 

Bilbo le lanzó un beso y de dio la vuelta para escaparse de allí. Lejos de la gente y de los incansables y demandantes ojos de aquel hombre. Si no lo tenía a la vista no podría seguir mortificando con sus juegos. 

Se movió con rapidez, sintiendo en cada paso como el huevo estimulaba su próstata enviando tenues ráfagas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Suspiró sin poder contenerse, su polla seguía semidura por los recientes acontecimientos y el juguete que alojaba en sus entrañas no ayudaban a calmar su deseo. 

Llegó hasta la barandilla del balcón y se apoyó sobre ella con un gesto desesperado. Dejando que el frio aire de la montaña enfriara sus ansias. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en eso, en sentir el refrescante aire sobre su piel. Relajándose poco a poco. 

\- Buena noche ¿Eh?- Se giró sobresaltado a la voz que lo hablaba. No tenía el corazón para sustos aquella noche.   
Unos ojos tan azules como el cielo lo observaban divertidos. Era el príncipe Fili. Estaba sentado entre las sombras sobre la barandilla en el punto en el que se unía con la fachada del edificio. Por eso no había reparado en su presencia antes.- Me alegra ver que lo pasas bien.

\- Alteza.- Contestó Bilbo aún con la mano en el pecho por el susto previo. Dio una inspiración profunda y sonrió a su interlocutor.- Disculpadme, no me había dado cuenta de que estabais aquí.

\- Por favor, Bilbo, basta. Te he dicho durante toda la noche que dejes de llamarme alteza. Fili está bien.

El más joven caminó hacia donde se encontraba el otro sonriendo.- Perdona, Fili.- Le caía bien el príncipe. Realmente le cayó bien desde el primer instante que lo conoció. Era inteligente, divertido y tenía una conversación amena e interesante. Por no mencionar el rosto y el cuerpo de dios nórdico y ese aura de misterio que lo rodeaba. Era una persona sumamente atractiva y lo peor era que él lo sabía perfectamente. Bilbo no era tonto, y se daba cuenta de que el príncipe era plenamente consciente del interés que despertaba en los demás. Lo había visto interactuar con más gente y era obvio que lo usaba en su beneficio con gran maestría, provocando hasta el punto exacto sin ser demasiado descarado. 

Tenía clase e inteligencia. Bilbo admiraba a la gente así. 

\- ¿Dónde está Kili?- Cuestionó extrañado. Desde que los conoció no los había visto separados en ningún momento.

Vio como su rostro se ensombrecía de golpe, lo escuchó emitir una leve y cínica risa mientras levantaba la mano y se llevaba un cigarro a los labios. Su olfato se sobresalto al percibir aquel aroma. 

\- “Marihuana”.

El rubio rio de nuevo al ver aquella mueca de sorpresa. Soltó el humo de sus pulmones y levantó la mano para ofrecerle una calada.- ¿Quieres?

El más joven lo miró dubitativo. Se moría por una calada pero no estaba seguro de que fuera una buena idea.- Esto no es... es decir... Aquí no está...

\- ¿Prohibido?- Le interrumpió Fili sin dejar de sonreirle.- Sí... ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que alguien va a entrar aquí a detenernos? Tranquilo... estás a salvo.- Se puso de pies y levantó más su mano entregándole el canuto.- Es una hierba de primera, la cultivan en el Bosque Negro. Prueba.

Bilbo no se hizo de rogar, dada la noche que llevaba necesitaba aquello. Lo cogió entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a la boca sin pensar, aspirando el embriagador aroma, permitiendo que penetrara en sus sentidos y lo inundase todo. Fili no había mentido, era una hierba de primera. 

Minutos después, ambos estaban apoyados sobre la barandilla riendo sin saber por qué. Bilbo, más relajado de lo que había estado en días y Fili divertido de observar las reacciones del otro. Desde que lo había conocido era más que obvio que el príncipe coqueteaba con él descaradamente. Cosa que a Bilbo no le había disgustado en ningún momento. De no haber tenido pareja, le habría llevado al rincón más apartado, se habría puesto de rodillas y se la habría chupado hasta ahogarse. Sin embargo, el rubio era poderosamente inteligente, y se mantenía en el límite de la ambigüedad con él, tocándole pero sin tocarse, cerca pero lejos. El más joven adoraba esos juegos y, aún estando en pareja, se permitía a sí mismo entrar en ellos aunque sin cruzar nunca la linea. Su ego se lo pedía. Y, hasta donde él sabía, jugar no era ningún delito. 

Fue entonces cuando lo sintió de nuevo vibrando en su interior estremeciéndolo de pies a cabeza, bajándolo de la nube en la que se había permitido subir durante unos minutos. Fue más intensa y rabiosa que la vez anterior. Tanto, que el canuto que fumaba se cayó de sus dedos, dejándolo petrificado de la impresión. 

\- Fili, tu hermano lleva buscándote un buen rato.- Bilbo abrió los ojos como platos, incapaz de moverse de donde estaba. Aquella voz le provocaba ese efecto. 

\- Claro tío, enseguida.- Se volvió a su acompañante, dándole un provocativo golpe con el hombro antes de desaparecer.- Un placer hablar contigo, Bilbo. 

El aludido estuvo a punto de gritarle que no se fuera, que no le dejara a solas con él, pero nada salió de sus labios. En lugar de eso levantó su mirada hasta la de Thorin que lo observaba a pocos pasos de él, ciego de rabia. Cuando por fin se quedaron solos se abalanzó sobre él y lo empujó contra la esquina, escondiéndolos en un ángulo en el que nadie pudiera verlos. Apresándolo son su cuerpo, inmovilizando sus manos a la altura de sus hombros mientras restregaba sin ningún recato su dura erección contra la del más joven.- Segundo aviso, Bilbo. No estoy de broma.- Susurró contra su oído.- Deja de zorrear con todo lo que tienes delante o lo lamentarás.

Quiso protestar pero fue inútil, la marihuana había quebrado levemente sus inhibiciones y nublado sus pensamientos. Sólo era capaz de sentir la enorme polla de Thorin contra la suya, apretándose deliciosamente. Era el mayor hijo de puta que había conocido pero lo deseaba hasta morir.

El rey no se entretuvo mucho, lo soltó sin mediar más palabras y se adentró de nuevo al salón principal con su característico aplomo y carisma. Dejando a Bilbo excitado de nuevo y sólo. 

¡Maldito fuese él y su mente enferma! Estaba más caliente que el averno. La marihuana había disipado sus remordimientos y relajado sus músculos, sintiéndose como flotar dentro de el mar de sensaciones que había dentro de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, bajando una de sus manos y apretando la incipiente erección entre sus dedos hasta que se quedó sin respiración. Jamás en su vida había estado tan caliente, jamás en su vida había deseado tanto correrse. Deseaba a Thorin, en ese instante, deseaba tenerlo a su lado y que lo tocase como lo hacía, como a él le gustaba. Ese pensamiento provocó un estremecimiento dentro de su cuerpo. Así sería. Dejaría que fuese el rey el que lo tocase, el que lo llevase hasta el éxtasis de nuevo. Se lo había prometido si se portaba bien. Debía hacerlo. 

Abrió los ojos, su mirada estaba desenfocada por la maria, pero logró recomponerse. Se estiró la chaqueta y entró al salón de nuevo deseando que el tiempo pasase rápido. Que no hiciera enfadar al rey de nuevo. Que Thorin cumpliera su promesa si se portaba bien. 

\----------------------

La siguiente hora pasó a cámara lenta ante los ojos de Bilbo. 

El enorme reloj de la pared parecía no moverse y él se estaba empezando a hartar de mantener charlas insulsas con el resto de los invitados. Sus ansias estaban empezando a quemarle, y el objeto que aún tenía dentro de él y que lo estimulaba cada vez que se movía, no lo estaba ayudando. Levantaba de vez en cuando la vista, buscando al rey en la sala sin encontrar su mirada. Thorin parecía ignorarlo completamente, como si no lo hubiera tenido desnudo en sus brazos un par de horas atrás, como si no lo tuviera ahora con uno de sus perversos juguetes en el culo estimulando su próstata hasta volverlo loco. 

Entre rabioso y frustrado, se desembarazó del último de sus interlocutores y caminó con decisión hacia la barra para pedirse otra copa. Si no hacia algo pronto iba a explotar de la presión que bullía dentro de él. 

El camarero no tardó mucho en ponerle el gin tonic que había pedido delante, Bilbo se relamió al verlo. Lo necesitaba.

Su cuerpo se sacudió súbitamente de nuevo ante un nuevo estímulo que sintió sobre su próstata. Gruñó levemente mientras se volvía para mirar a Thorin furioso. El rey se volvió tan sólo unos segundos para mirarle negando levemente con la cabeza, antes de devolver su atención a la persona con la que charlaba. El alcohol se había acabado para él por aquella noche al parecer. 

Bilbo se pasó ambas manos por el pelo fuera de sí por completo. Tentado de ponerse en medio de la sala y beberse todo el gin-tonic mirando a Thorin retador. Sí, aquello sería una justa retribución a todo lo que él le estaba causando aquella noche. A todo lo que él le estaba obligando a sentir en su cuerpo. Era el tercer aviso que le daba y si seguía así no iba a poder soportarlo.

\- Damas y caballeros, ruego su atención por favor.- Bilbo se volvió, era Thorin el que hablaba. Estaba en el centro de la sala al lado de otro hombre y una preciosa y sonriente chica.- Permitidme presentarles a unos grandes y viejos amigo de la Casa de Durin.- Se volvió hacia sus invitados.- El Maestro Elrond y su hija Arwen Undomiel, que han acudido desde Rivendel para estar esta noche con nosotros.- Todos aplaudieron.- El Maestro Elrond es el director del Conservatorio de Música de Rivendel y su hija Arwen es Arpa Primera de la Orquesta Sinfónica de allí.- Se volvió hacia la chica, ofreciéndole su mano. La muchacha la tomó sonrojada. - Arwen es una gran virtuosa y ha accedido a deleitarnos esta noche con un concierto en exclusiva. Así que, si son tan amables, diríjanse hacia la sala contigua y tomen asiento por favor. No tardará en empezar.

Todos los presentes obedecieron emocionados, caminando con premura a la sala que se les había dicho.

\- Bilbo.- Smaug se acercó a él.- Vamos, Paul me acaba de decir que Arwen es una auténtica maravilla. Seguro que te gusta.- El aludido se dejó arrastrar hacia la sala con pocas ganas, no era ese la clase de placer con el que deseaba deleitarse exactamente. 

Ya en la sala, vio a Arwen al fondo afinando su arpa mientras todos tomaban asiento. Bilbo tragó saliva de pronto cuando reparó en un detalle que no había contemplado hasta ese momento. 

Tenía sus nalgas amoratadas y doloridas por los acontecimientos previos, permanecer sentado no iba a ser tarea fácil.- ¿Sabes qué, Smaug? Creo que mejor me quedo aquí, al fondo, así si no me siento bien puedo salir sin molestar a nadie. 

\- Pero Bilbo, Paul me acaba de decir que el rey nos ha reservado unos asientos en primera fila, no sería demasiado cortes rechazarlos.

\- “Valiente hijo de puta”- Pensó Bilbo apretando los dientes. Él lo sabía, sabía que iba a ser insoportable permanecer sentado en su estado, por eso había organizado aquel circo. Pensó en rechazarlo aún así pero no lo hizo. Llevaba tres avisos y no quería tentar más a la suerte. 

Caminaron hasta la primera fila, Thorin ya estaba sentado junto con sus sobrinos. A verlos llegar sonrió, una sonrisa aparentemente inofensiva pero que Bilbo sabía lo que escondía.- Sentaos, por favor. Va a empezar en unos minutos.

\- Es usted muy amable, su majestad.- Agradeció Smaug mientras tomaba asiento.

Bilbo dudó un poco, observando la silla sin tener muy claro si sentarse o no. Una nueva vibración en su interior lo sobresaltó. Cuarto aviso, uno más y volvería a castigarlo.- Ruego os sentéis Señor Bolsón.- Le susurró Thorin peligroso.- No querréis perderos nada ¿verdad?- El más joven vio en aquellas palabras lo que había realmente: Una amenaza. Tragando saliva con pesadez, se acercó a la silla y tomó asiento haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no gemir de dolor. Su trasero escocia y dolía horrores, cerró los ojos y contuvo el aliento para impedir que se le saltaran las lágrimas mientras buscaba la posición más cómoda posible. El artilugio en sus entrañas apretó su próstata cada vez que se movía, torturando sin piedad cada nervio de su cuerpo. Impidiendo que pudiera buscar una mejor posición que menguara el dolor de su trasero. 

Bilbo se giró levemente para contemplar a Thorin, quien lo observaba con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que le provocaba. Quiso llorar de la impotencia, él solo quería que le hiciera correrse de una vez, que le liberase de aquella tortura que apresaba su cuerpo. No tenía ganas de seguir provocándolo, no quería hacerlo enfadar. Quería sentir sus manos sobre su polla hasta perder el sentido. Bajó la cabeza en señal de derrota, cerrando los ojos sin ganas de seguir peleando. Sin ver como el rey lo observaba satisfecho de su reacción, de su rendición. 

\---------

El concierto duró una hora y causó sensación entre los espectadores. Todos aplaudieron varios minutos al terminar y se levantaron para ovacionarla. 

Bilbo no escuchó nada, no sintió nada. Estaba catatónico, sentado sobre su asiento, incapaz de hacer nada más que mirar al suelo.

Smaug y Paul, salieron de la sala rumbo al gran salón, charlando con más gente. El más joven se quedó detrás, rezagado del grupo. Insensible a todo. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que se había quedado el último ni de que Thorin lo seguía muy de cerca. Solo sintió un brazo rodear su cintura y una mano tapar su boca antes de ser arrastrado tras los enormes cortinajes que había en aquella sala. El hueco entre el ventanal y la cortina era amplio y las enormes cortinas llegaban hasta el suelo dándoles bastante privacidad.

Gimió contra la mano, pero fue inútil. No tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Notó un cuerpo cálido restregarse contra el suyo y una voz trémula sobre su oído.- Bueno chico. Muy buen chico.- Susurró, restregando su erección contra sus doloridas nalgas.- Ahora, te daré tu premio.- Liberó su boca y su cintura.- Date la vuelta.

Tardó un poco pero obedeció, encarándolo con ojos suplicantes, vidriosos por las lágrimas contenidas.- Desnúdate.- Bilbo obedeció sin rechistar, sin titubeos. Su voluntad estaba anulada por completo. No pudiendo pensar en nada más que en lo que aquel hombre le iba a dar. Se desabrochó la camisa torpemente, tirando de ella cuando aún le quedaban dos botones, rompiéndolos sin miramientos. Luego se llevo ambas manos al cinturón y se lo quitó, antes de abrir el pantalón y bajárselo junto con la ropa interior, quedándose de nuevo desnudo ante él. Su polla estaba de nuevo dura como una piedra y sus piernas le temblaban. Tenía la mirada vidriosa por la excitación y se humedecía los labios continuamente entre suspiros poco contenidos. 

Thorin sonrió en un gesto de puro orgullo cuando lo vio así. Lo tenía a su completa merced de nuevo. Había logrado quebrar su voluntad con tan sólo unos azotes y un huevo vibrador en su culo. Aquella imagen ante él era tan deliciosa que no se contuvo más. Lo tomó por un brazo y le dio la vuelta, volviendo a pegar su pecho contra su espalda mientras que una de sus manos estimulaba sus pezones la otra se acercó a los labios de Bilbo.- Lúbrica mi mano.- Ordenó, una orden que Bilbo cumplió gustoso, lamiendo la palma entre suspiros y tenues gemidos, imaginándose ya esa mano en su hombría.- Eres muy impaciente...- Susurró Thorin, mordiéndose el labio al ver las ansias con las que el otro lamía sus dedos.-... se nota tu poca experiencia. No sabes trabajar tu deseo, ni disfrutar de él.- Sonrió.- Yo te enseñaré a hacerlo...

El menor no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería con aquello, cuando notó su mano descender y agarrar su erección. Bilbo gimió sin pudor, sin importarle donde estaban, sin importarle que su novio estaba en la sala contigua y podía entrar en cualquier momento y escucharle. Él solo podía sentir sus manos, sus perfectas manos sobre su piel. Una de ellas sobre sus pezones, pellizcándolos, tirando de ellos hasta que se erizaron y la otra sobre su polla, meciéndola hasta que cada átomo de su cuerpo se contrajo por el placer.

Se agarró en los hombros de Thorin, sintiéndo que desfallecía, el rey no lo dejó caer y lo sujetó con más fuerza mientras lo sentía retorcerse entre sus brazos.- ¿Te gusta pequeño? ¿Te gusta lo que te hago?

\- Si...- Gimoteó, con los ojos cerrados y aferrándose a los hombros de Thorin como una náufrago a una tabla.- Me gusta mucho... quiero más por favor.... más...

Sonrió y le mordió la oreja, chupando el lóbulo con lascivia. Sintiendo él su propía excitación restregarse sin pudor contra la desnudez del más joven.- Eres un esclavo vicioso y travieso... dejándote tocar aquí. Donde cualquiera podría escucharte... dónde podrían descubrirte en cualquier momento.- Aceleró el ritmo, sintiendo como volvía a contraerse y restregarse contra su erección más fuerte.- Ya veo... es eso...Te gusta que te miren ¿no es cierto?

El nombrado gimió libidinoso ante la idea. Ante la imagen de él delante de un montón de gente, desnudo, siendo masturbado por aquel hombre. Su erección palpitó, regocijándose ante la idea. Thorin se carcajeó al notarlo. Apretó uno de sus pezones y se acercó a su oído, sin dejar de mover la otra sobre su miembro.- Contesta, Bilbo... ¿Te gusta sentirte observado?

Sin poder contenerse más gritó.- ¡Sí!... sí... Por favor...- El mayor aceleró el ritmo, sintiendo como sus músculos se contrarían. Bilbo aulló de puro placer, poniéndose de puntillas al notar como llegaba al orgasmo, derramándose sobre la mano de aquel hombre que no paró de moverse hasta que la última gota abandonaba su cuerpo. 

Había sido increíble. Todo aquel deseo encerrado durante horas dentro de su cuerpo había estallado en su interior, precipitándolo a aquel éxtasis indescriptible. Jamás, ni en sus más tórridas fantasías, se habría podido imaginar que una paja pudiera hacerle sentir todo aquello. Jamás habría imaginado que una persona pudiera hacerle sentir de esa manera. 

Thorin se apartó de él, sujetándole para evitar que se cayera. Obligándolo a ponerse a cuatro patas sobre el suelo.- ¿Qué...?- No tuvo tiempo casi a preguntar cuando notó un dedo intruso presionar su entrada, extrayendo de su interior el juguete que había llevado todo ese tiempo. Bilbo saltó de la impresión, provocando en Thorin una leve carcajada. Abrió sus nalgas y dio una tentativa lamida sobre su entrada, mordiendo después la enrojecida piel del exterior con un suspiro excitado. Bilbo hundió la cabeza contra el suelo, elevando más sus caderas, queriendo más. Thorin volvió a reír.- Eres insaciable...- Se cernió sobre su espalda y dio un pequeño mordisco sobre su hombro antes de susurrarle.- Volveremos a vernos, Bilbo... muy pronto.

Y, sin más, se levantó de suelo, marchándose de allí sin mediar palabra alguna. Dejándolo allí sin poder registrar en su cabeza correctamente todo lo que acababa de suceder. Sintiéndose de nuevo confuso y asustado. Con los remordimientos a flor de piel. Sin poder comprender aún cómo había acabado en aquella situación. Ni en sus pesadillas más bizarras se habría imaginado este resultado.

 

Continuará....


End file.
